Dying Tickles
by Lets Do That Again
Summary: An unlucky guy, Garret is pulled into the dark and depressing world of Dark Souls. As such, he decides to do the only sane thing one can do in such a situation, change the story for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Dying Tickles Chapter 1:

Let's have an Adventure

 **Author's Note: Hello world. Let's Do That Again here with my first ever story. I needed something to do after school got out and decided to write Fanfiction. And my first story is about a dude sucked into a video game, yay.**

 **Moving on:**

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software, and I am giving a shout out to VaatiVidya and Silvermont, two youtubers who like to make Dark souls lore videos, and where I draw a lot of my inspiration from.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Demon/deity speech"**_

 **Line Break (so clever)**

"Hmm…hmm…zzzzz…o-oh man, do I not feel good."

Garret was cranky. He had stayed up till 3:00 am to finish his AP Lang paper, and now his head feels like a cement mixer. "Ooh man, my head" he groaned, rubbing his temples, "I knew I shouldn't have drunk all those Monsters. I feel like-what am I wearing?"

Normally Garret goes to bed in what he wore that day. Last night, that was some faded jeans and a TeamFourStar "Get Dumped" T-shirt. Now he sees that he is wearing some sort of robe, gloves, stange looking boots and a hat. "…I don't remember taking anything last night… Maybe I'm still dreaming, yeah, that's probably it, still-"

 ***THUD** *****

At that moment a corpse fell on the floor. Craning his head up, Garret could see a man in armor gazing down at him before nodding and moving away. Garret recognized the scene, how could he have not, it's part of the opening for one of his favorite games ever, _"but that's insane, I mean, come on, what are the odds that I'm actually in Dark So-"_

At that point he got a good look at his arms, brown and course, as opposed to the usual tan and wiry. Shakily, he took off a glove to see a brown and frail hand. He reached for his face and felt what he could only describe as wrinkly leather over bone. He reached under his robe to feel the left side of his chest, and he could feel rope like protrusions all along his pectoral.

"…I-I-I don't have any nipples. Haha. Okay, funny time over, let's gather some facts. One. I am in the Undead Asylum. Two. Oscar just dropped down a body with what can only be the key out of here. Three. I am a sorcerer if the hat is any indication. Okay, let's do this."

Garret got up to get a closer look at the body. As it turns out, the key was glowing a pale blue on the corpse. "Hmm, well that'll make things easier to find." Picking up the key he moved toward the door, and noticed that he had the straight sword hilt on him. "I don't need this" he said as he tossed it to the floor.

Moving across the hall he had to stop and gag as the stench of the room assaulted his nose. "Uggh geez, if this is where virtual reality wants to go, you can count me out." Forging on he took notice of the demon patrolling the room next to him. Upon realizing that he would have to fight that things cousin upstairs he shivered and hurried to the ladder to reach the bonfire.

Upon reaching the bonfire he paused, not really knowing what to do. _"I guess I should just hold my palm up to it and wait"_. He did that, and the bonfire did not respond. "Oh come on, light dammit!" he shouted to the bonfire. Nothing happened. "…Please…?" The bonfire burst into life. "Thank you".

He decided that now would be a good time to see what special item he got as his gift. Upon rummaging in his satchel, which he managed to stick his whole arm down, he found the old witch's ring. "Oh, great, now I can feel extra guilty when conversing with Quelaan. Whatever, better than the pendent".

Deciding he had wasted enough time, he moved on to open the large door in front of him. _"I must be a lot stronger than I was before because my arms should have given out long ago"_ he idly thought as he opened the iron door. Moving in he gazed up and saw the asylum demon. It jumped down with a crash before glaring at him. He yelled out "COME AT ME BRO!" and booked it for the gate on the left wall.

He almost made it, but then the demon swung its hammer and hit his back. Thankfully, the hit knocked him clear into the hall as the gate shut closed behind him, but that was a small comfort compared to the pain roaring across his spine.

"OH GOD OH GOD! ERRORS WERE MADE! ERRORS WERE MADE!"

He managed to crawl his way to the bonfire and held his palm to it. It refused to light. "Is this going to be a regular thing!?", thankfully for Garret, the bonfire lit up and he felt a calm wave pass over his body and heal his wounds. "Ohhh yeah. Is this what morphine feels like, cause I love it" he moaned out.

After getting basking in the fire until its effects wore off he moved to the archway where a hollow was waiting at the end of the walkway to shoot him full of arrows. "Okay, should be simple enough, grab my shield, hold it and run up to the hollow, grab my dagger, and shank the jerk in the gut".

He ran in, rolled under an arrow, grabbed his shield, and ran towards the hollow. It fled to the stairs on the left, but Garret made short work of it with his new dagger.

Moving up the stairs he headed to the right and, with mush hesitation, moved up the next flight of stairs.

 ***RUMBLE** *****

" _And there is it"._ He dove to the left and fell flat on his face. But all was good as he would soon gain the Estus flask for some bonfire on the go.

Upon entering the room he saw a pitiful sight, Oscar, all decked out in his armor, was wheezing heavily on the pile of rubble he managed to fall on.

"Oh you" Garret heard Oscar rasp out "you're no hollow eh? I'm done for I'm afrai-"

"Quiet Oscar, Knight of Astora" Garret told him.

At this Oscar paused, "How do you-?"

"Know your name and title? Simple, I have the gift of…foresight. I know a lot of things."

"Ah, so you are a chosen of the gods?"

"Not these gods" Garret muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, just drink your Estus, both of us are getting out of here alive."

"But-" Oscar wanted to argue that he had nothing left for.

"But nothing" Garret cut him of. "Your family believes in a prophecy right, that an undead from the asylum will somehow save the land. Well that's me, and as the Chosen Undead I say you are coming with me".

"What would you want with an almost dead knight like me?" Oscar queried.

"You have a magic sword and shield and are more versed in combat than me, a simple scholar. Now, are you going to drink your flask, or am I going to have to help you chug it down?"

"No, no," Oscar said "I am fine." He drank his flask dry and stood up. "Now, you know my name, but I don't know yours".

"My name if Garret of Eearth".

"I have never heard of this Eearth?"

"Not surprising. We like to keep to ourselves. Now, you should have the key to unlock the door down there. Lets refill the flack and then head on up".

As the both moved for the bottom set of stairs Garret felt his bag rustle. He paused to see what was going on and pulled out the Estus flask Oscar had just finished.

"Is that my flask?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah… Hold on, let me try something". Garret pulled off his hat and stuffed it in his bag. "Okay, Oscar, check your bag". Sure enough Oscar pulled out the hat from his bag.

"How peculiar" Oscar noted.

"Shared item storage, that'll come in handy" Garret said. "Come on, we got things to do".

While at the bonfire Garret was drawing shapes in the dirt with his dagger and Oscar was checking his armor to see if it was all fine after crashing from the roof via hammer. He then asked Garret "Garret, you have the gift of sight no?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Can you also look into the past?"

Garret then turned to look directly at Oscar. He sighed, "I have a limited view of the past yes".

"Then, do you know what started all this, the undead curse and all?"

Garret then looked to the sky. "…Oscar" he eventually started "I can give you an answer to your question, but to do so I would need to explain a lot of backstory that, frankly, I don't have the patience to do right now."

"But you do know".

"Yes. And to reiterate, I am not telling you at this moment…When we have neared the end of out journey, I will tell you, and everyone else, what you want to know. But you may not like".

"Everyone else?"

"Oh yeah, I plan on having at least 5 members in this part, all with a purpose. Now come on, we got us a demon to kill".

As they moved up the stairs, Garret had a thought "Follow me Oscar".

Garret led Oscar to the opposite stairwell, which had crumbled to disrepair. Garret tried to climb up the shambled staircase, but it crumbled even more under his weight. "Well never mind then" he said, and started to go back down the correct path.

Oscar felt compelled to ask "And what was that for?"

Garret replied "Oh nothing, thee is just a ring up there that will be useful later on, but I can always grab it on the return trip".

"Return tri-you mean to come back here, for a ring?"

"Not just that, a doll too. And maybe to kill the other demon in the basement."

Oscar had stopped moving and was staring dumbly at Garret. "You're mental".

"Well this is an asylum" Garret retorted.

"…Let's just get out of here."

At the foot of the stairs Garret stopped Oscar. "Okay so there is going to be one hollow up these stairs waiting for us. From there we will have three more hollows to contend with, one of which has a bow and some arrows. Now, a catalyst for sorceries is going to be up there, so I need to grab that. You lead".

"Why should I lead?" 

"You have better armor, a better shield, and a much better weapon than me" Garret deadpanned. "As well as more experience in martial combat".

"Point taken…Let's go".

Oscar made short work of the hollow at the top of the stairs with a slice across the chest and ran outside. Garret quickly followed to get his catalyst. Oscar had just finished off the two hollow by the fog door and was moving on to the one with the bow, but then he heard a * **PING** * and a flash of blue light sailed over his shoulder and onto the hollow, which then fell into a heap.

Garret then walked up to Oscar. "Thank you" Oscar said.

"Don't mention it. Now, beyond that fog is the room where I left the demon. There is a small ledge when we exit the fog. You are going to jump down it and stab the thing in the head. Then you hop off and slash at its feet and butt."

"And what shall you be doing as I risk my life?"

"Shooting at that thing from the ledge with my spells. After all, my dagger isn't going to do much."

Oscar just glared at him before conceding that Garret would be more useful shooting off spells.

"Oh, and don't bother trying to block its hammer. Just two-hand your weapon and dodge the swings, they are pretty easily telegraphed".

"I shall take that into consideration".

Entering the fog gate, Oscar looked down the small ledge he was on and immediately hopped off to stab the demon in the eye. Het missed its eyes, but still got a good hit, before hopping off and rolling away. The process of slash and roll repeated for a bit until the demon took a large swing with its hammer, and Oscar moved to block it. When it impacted, he flew back several feet and felt like he tried to stop a bull. " _Maybe I should follow his advice and just focus on dodging"_ and moved his shield to his back so he could hold his sword with both hands.

Garret meanwhile was hitting the demon repeatedly with soul arrows. _"This is actually pretty boring when I'm not on the ground; just aim, shoot_ , _and_ _repeat. Nothing to i- why is it right under me?"_ While mindlessly shooting off spells Garret failed to notice the demon had moved away from Oscar and back towards the ledge. "…Balls".

The Demon leapt into the air, hammer poised to crush Garret to a pulp. Lucky for him, he rolled of just in time to avoid the attack, but still hurt himself on the fall.

"Are you alright Garret?"

"OH YEAH! I'M FEELING FINE! NOW LETS KILL THIS THING! Oooh my legs".

At that cue Oscar rushed the Demon while Garret drank from the flask. Not a moment too soon to as the demon barely missed Garret with another swing. He pulled out his dagger in his right hand, with his catalyst in his left and moved in to strike. Oscar ran up with a slash at its legs, while Garret to stab it in. Then the demon beat its wings and hovered into the air. Knowing what was about to happen, Garret charged up a shot to hopefully kill it before it the ground. It worked. The arrow flew off and went right through the demon. It disappeared in a flash of light and a key dropped down below it.

"Good shot" Oscar complimented.

"Thanks" Garret replied, "That was my last soul arrow too. Come on I got the key, lets get out of here". The two exited the building and started heading up the hill. They soon reached the top of the hill. "Hey Oscar" Garret asked "Are you afraid of heights?"

"A little" he confessed, trying not to look down the cliff, "why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just don't open your eyes for the next few minuets, or hours, I don't know how long this will actually take".

"What are you-BY THE GODS!" At that moment a pair of giant crows descended on the two, grabbing one each. And so their epic quest truly begins

 **Author's Note: There you have it, my first chapter of my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dying Tickles Chapter 2:

It Ain't Fair

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Demon/deity speech"**_

 **LINE BREAK**

Lordran, land of the gods and their people. Founded after the mighty Gwyn and his armies defeated the dragons and brought forth the age of fire. Such a magnificent place.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"WOOOOOHOOOHOOHOOHOOO!...Umph".

After a long and thrilling flight by crow, Garret and Oscar were unceremoniously dropped by the firelink bonfire. The only other person there, a knight with an apathetic face, merely raised an eyebrow at the shivering knight on the ground and an oddly joyful sorcerer.

"Oh man! That was more fun than I thought. Can't wait to do that again. What about you Oscar. Um, Oscar, you doing okay buddy?"

Oscar merely leapt up towards the nearest pot, lifted his facemask, and released the contents of his stomach.

"Oh my" the knight remarked, "I do believe I have never seen someone react so violently to the crow ride before. It almost puts a smile on my face".

Garret meanwhile was patting Oscar on the back "There there, its okay, let it all out".

"Uggh…huff…huff…were you-urk-were you serious about returning to the asylum Garret?"

"Yes".

"Then you will be on your own. I will keep my feet firmly planted on the ground. Humans were never meant to fly in the air. I will never EVER do that again".

Garret had a quick flash as to how one enters Anor Londo for the first time. "Whatever you say buddy. Now come on, we got things to do". Garret then moved over to the knight sitting on some rubble "And how are you doing this fine day?" he asked.

"Well for one" the knight replied, "I have not smiled like that since that pyromancer from the swamp fell off a ledge rushing off to the burg".

"Really? He did that?"

"Oh yes. Didn't even stop to say hello. Just rushed off going on about meeting his godmother of something. Anyway, I assume you want information. Well, there are actually-"

"Two bells of awakening yeah yeah".

"Oh, well…then we are done here".

"Hold on a minute" Oscar spoke up "There are two bells? I was told that there was only one".

The knight replied, "Well then, you were obviously misinformed. There is one up above, in the Undead Parish, and one down below, in Blighttown".

"But the prophecy states-"

"Look at it this way" Garret interrupted, "The…gods…have two bells set up as a means of testing the chosen undead's resolve. After all, one bell is easy, but going to ring second bell is a challenge. Especially considering its in Blighttown".

"I suppose…"

"Great, now lets rest up at the bonfire and then go down the elevator".

"Oh, so we are going to ring the Blighttown bell first".

"Good god no. But I need to get a couple of things first. It might take me a bit. You should come down though, if only to repair your stuff at the smith".

"There is a blacksmith down there?" Oscar asked incredulously while following Garret down the stairs".

"Yeah, a guy by the name of Rickert, a sorcerer like me, who can also smith. He locked himself up and smiths to slow his descent to madness".

"How sad, to have to lock yourself up or risk being a danger to those around you".

"Yeah… Oh well, its his choice in the end".

"I suppose…" Oscar then chose to stay silent, giving Garret time to figure out how leveling was supposed to work.

" _Okay. How to do this? A screen obviously isn't going to pop up with all my stats. Although I am going to need to be stronger and more dexterous if I want that Estoc down in New Londo"._

Suddenly, Garret felt a rush of energy leave and then almost immediately enter his body, as if had just run 12 miles and taken a hot both at the same time.

" _Whoa…That was surreal…So I guess I just think it, and assuming I have enough souls, I will level accordingly. Simple, but I won't know exact numbers...Oh well"._

"Garret, are you rested?" He heard Oscar call out.

"Yup. Just allocated all the souls I collected in the asylum".

"Ah yes…If there is one nice thing about the curse, it is that it is much easier to get stronger than one normally would".

"Thank God too. We don't have the time to properly build muscles in order wield bigger and better weapons; now, onward to the ruins of New Londo!" Garret exclaimed, while moving towards the stairs.

When they were about to reach the second set of stairs to reach the elevator, Oscar looked to his left and noticed a blonde woman in ratty clothes huddled behind some iron bars. "Garret, who is this?" He asked, while moving closer to the bars.

Garret looked over and saw that Oscar was right in front of Anastacia's cell. "Ah her. Well she is the firekeeper of Firelink Shrine. It is her job to keep the flame upstairs lit," He answered. "Poor thing had her tongue ripped out and legs mutilated so she couldn't escape or speak ill of the gods _-not to mention that whole eye thing they got going on_. Her name, since she cannot give it herself, is-"

"Anastacia? Oscar breathed out.

"I'm sorry what?" Garret asked, eyes (or rather eyeholes, since he had yet to revert to human) widening, "How do you know her name?"

Oscar was quiet for some time"…I had a twin sister back in Astora. She was chosen by the church to be a firekeeper. We never even got to celebrate our tenth birthday".

"And…what makes you so sure this one is her?"

"I don't know" Oscar turned and replied, taking off his gauntlets and helmet to reveal light blonde hair and blue-grey eyes, "Just a feeling I have…" He turned back to the cell. "Ana, if it is you, please look up. I want to look at your face again, after all these years".

Anastacia flinched, before slowly craning her head up to meet Oscar, blue-grey orbs to grey cloth. Oscar bit back a gasp "Y-you're eyes" Anastacia looked down, perhaps in shame, perhaps in resignation. Oscar swallowed, "…It is no matter, I do not need to see your eyes to know you are my sister," still, she would not respond. Oscar started to tear up, and clenched the iron bars between them, "…Please Ana". He started to shudder, his armor clanking in tune with his body. He stopped however, when he felt a small, dirty, soft hand cover his own. Sniffling, he looked up at Anastacia, who had a small smile on her face. He smiled in turn, "Ana, my dear sister". He brought his other hand up to cup her cheek, and the two leaned forward in a loving embrace, ignoring the bars that stood between them.

Garret just gazed on dumbly. _"Oh my God. This is…but how. There was no hint towards any of this in the game. This is just insane, not to mention horribly depressing. Just…God..."_

"Umm, Oscar. I'm just…I'm just going to go down by myself. I-I'll see you later". Oscar didn't give any indication that he heard, but Garret ran to the elevator nonetheless. After reaching the bottom, he bolted out and huddled in a corner on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"This…this is all real…these are all real people. Ho-ho-how can I do this? I have to go through all these trials and meet all these people, knowing exactly what happens to them...I can always just go it alone. Yeah, just don't talk to anyone. Don't mess with them and nothing happens. Easy".

…

"But that was in game. That was just codes and voice-actors. People don't follow a script… They live and breathe and do what they want. If I don't talk to Solaire he will just go on his own and still get trapped in Izalith. Siegmeyer will probably just die sooner. Laurentius goes hollow down in Blighttown. Rhea either dies in the parish or goes hollow at the archives. These guys aren't just going to be dictated by ones and zeroes. They are going to make choices, and those choices will lead to their ultimate doom. And, I can't stop it..." Garret then put his head between his knees, feeling a sort of numbness enter his very being. _"…It this what it feels to go hollow? Kinda peaceful. I wonder if everyone feels this way when they turn. Not a bad way to go actually. Its like I'm falling asleep…"_

As he was slowly falling into the gentle embrace of the Abyss, Garret's last thoughts were, oddly enough, about the Rocky franchise. Rocky Balboa (the sixth movie, not the character), or rather, the speech Rocky gives his son about winning. About taking the hits life gives you, and moving forward.

"…No. No way in hell am I going to let things just play out. In this world I have omniscience comparable to a god. I can change things. I can save Siegmeyer from hollowing by-by making sure he finishes bosses. I can be Solaire's "sunbro", keeping his spirits up. I can expose Petrus for the scum he is. Yeah, I can do this. I mean, I already wanted have Solaire, Rhea, and Siegmeyer in an impromptu party with Oscar and me, now the stakes are just a bit higher. Yeah…YEAH! I CAN DO THIS! YOU HERE ME WORLD! I'M GONNA DO IT. I'M GONNA CHANGE THINGS, GIVE THIS LAND **AND** ITS PEOPLE A HAPPY ENDING!" He shouted to the ceiling.

* **HUFF* *HUFF***

"But first, I need to scrounge for items".

 **A/N: In light of certain…revelations that accompany Dark Souls 3, I'm changing certain parts of my story to fit the in-game lore.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dying Tickles Chapter 3:

Fatality

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

After having a mental breakdown, and subsequently recovering, Garret heard the elevator in motion. He moved to the entrance to see Oscar, with his helmet back on, walk out. "…Ah…There you are Garret".

"Hey…Oscar…You doing okay?" Garret asked awkwardly.

"As well as one can after seeing their sister again after decades…Is…Is what you said true, that Ana had her tongue cut off cut off and was purposely mutilated?" Oscar asked.

"…I highly doubt she did it to herself…"

"…I see…" Oscar replied. He then clenched his fist, before slowly releasing it "…You said there was a smith down here who could repair armor?"

"Yeah, just down here" Garret replied, leading the way down. When they reached the bottom Garret spoke up again. "FYI, there are a few hollows down here, but they are the docile kind, so far gone they barely do anything. Easy kills if it pleases".

"…I don't know…" Oscar slowly spoke "…It goes against what I stand for as a knight".

"Not to be rude, but in this place, your "codes of honor" can take a hike". They had reached to set of stairs leading down to Rickert. "This is an eat or be eaten world buddy, and they aren't eating". Oscar just stayed silent.

They approached Rickert's cell. "Hmm" he grunted, "This is an unusual sight, not one, but two men roaming about. A knight and a sorcerer wandering the ruins of a city, sound like one heck of a story".

"Hello Rickert" Garret said.

"Hold on, how do you-"

Garret cut him off "I have the gift of foresight. One of the things I foresaw is you".

"Huh, a sorcerer gifted with visions of the future. The gods must like you".

"Oh trust me, when the remaining gods find out who I am, what I want, they will most certainly not like me, especially a certain cross-dressing prick with daddy issues". He muttered that last part out so the others wouldn't hear him. Rickert however, had heard that last part.

"Hold on, which god is a cr-"

"If it is all the same with you" Oscar interrupted "I would like to repair my armor and weapons".

"Oh, well give him here, I'll have them fixed up in a jiffy" Rickert replied. Oscar and Garret both started stripping off their armor.

"Excellent, I am sure if Garret and I pool our souls we can pay you in fu-"

"Oh no, I'll do this for free" Rickert spoke up.

Oscar looked on with a questioning gaze "Why would you repair our supplies for free".

"Thank your buddy over there" Rickert replied, already starting to fix Oscar's chest piece.

Now it was Garret's turn to look confused "What did I do?"

"That little speech you gave earlier" Rickert told them "About not giving up and changing things, it was inspiring, really got my blood pumping again".

"Speech?" Oscar questioned.

"Oh" Garret replied, a sheepish smile on his face, "I was just in the middle of a nervous breakdown, it happens". He then turned back to Rickert, "Well then, if you have any heavy soul arrow scrolls I can-"

"That'll be 2,000 souls" Rickert shot of, not taking his eyes off the items he was repairing.

"What?"

"Souls, it is what passes for currency in this godforsaken land".

"I know what they are used for, but, 2,000? What happened to the whole 'blood pumping thing' my speech gave you?"

"That's for the armor, this is separate".

"Bu-"

"You want me to double the amount?" Rickert asked, raising an eyebrow.

Oscar then told Garret "I'll give you some of my souls to spend Garret, after all, the entire repair is being done for free".

"…Alright" Garret relented, and paid the price, getting a heavy soul arrow scroll in return.

Soon enough, Rickert had fully repaired the duo's weapons and armor and had returned them. "Do come visit again" he called out as they left.

Garret and Oscar were moving towards the path the lead to the flooded city of New Londo. Garret the made a sharp left turn form the entrance arch and stopped before a vase with a body in it. Before Oscar could ask him what he was doing, Garret hurled himself into the vase, breaking it apart and having the body slump to the ground. "Garret!" he yelled out, "What do you thi-".

"Ta-Da" Garret suddenly yelled out, holding an Estoc in his right hand.

Oscar just stared before turning away "…Is this going to be a regular thing with you. Doing something no sane man would even consider, all to get some prize in return?"

Garret just tilted his head at the question "Is that going to be a problem?"

"…I guess not…So long as we get something beneficial in return".

"I am so glad you feel that way" Garret then proceeded to strip off his clothing until he was in nothing but a loincloth "You can head up to Firelink now, I'll be back up one way or another".

"Why did you...?"

"Well I just got this stuff repaired, don't want it to get all broken again".

Oscar merely stared at him for a few seconds before heading for the elevator, muttering about insane seers.

" _Alright"_ Garret thought to himself, _"I have to get the Firekeeper soul above all else, any thing else…I'll play by ear"_. With a "plan" in mind, he headed towards the ruins, grabbing a pair of transient curses on the way.

As he made it too the water, he spotted the first couple of ghosts making their way towards him. _"Wait for it, wait for it"_ he chanted in his head. One ghost then made to cleave him in two _"NOW!"_ he thought, and deftly rolled out of the way, just missing the ghost's slash. He continued to "duck and weave" past all the ghosts until he made it to the corpse with the Firekeeper soul in it. He grabbed the soul and placed it in his sack, _"Now to esca-"_ his thought was interrupted by the gang of ghosts all blocking his way out. He then saw the lead ghost extend its blades in order to slice him to bits. "…Well…shit" were his last words, before his mind went dark.

 **A/N: Here it is, my third chapter.**

 **In response to a Mr. (or Ms.) CadenGallic, the tone will be mostly comedic, but will have its serious moments. After all, Dark Souls does get pretty dark, what with all the NPC's having horrible fates befall them (Siegmeyer and Solaire come to mind). As it stands, Garret will try to keep things as lighthearted as possible, but there will be some depressing moments (Rhea's story in particular). I can only try to balance those out.**

 **Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dying Tickles Chapter 4:

Enema's and aiming.

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What in the, Garret, are you-" Oscar was enjoying the warmth of the bonfire when all of the sudden a (still naked) Garret materialized screaming his head off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Garret calm-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- I'm good". Garret abruptly stopped screaming and turned to Oscar.

"…Are you sure?" Oscar skeptically asked.

"Oh yeah totally-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Okay, now I'm good".

Oscar just stared at Garret long and hard before finally saying "I'll take your word for it. Now, are we all ready to go, or do you enjoy the feeling of stone on your buttocks?"

"Okay, first of all, yes, the stone floor is oddly soothing, you should try it sometime". Oscar just gave a blank stare in return "And second, no, there are still a couple things I need to get. On a related note, what's you're opinion on spears?"

Oscar paused to actually think on this since, as previous experience has shown, there are methods to Garret's madness. "If I have one available, I would use it, but I still prefer my sword in most situations".

"Okay, be right back. Oh wait, here" Garret rummaged through his sack and pulled out a small crystal that seemed to glow with energy. Oscar immediately closed in on Garret, having an inkling as to what was in his hand.

"Is that a…firekeeper's soul?"

"Yup. Poor girl was just lying there in the ruins. We could destroy and gain whatever humanity is stuck inside" Oscar blanched at the thought of destroying the soul of someone who had similar circumstances to his sister, "but that's a horrible idea. So here" he hands it to Oscar "give it to your sister, she'll know what to do with it. See ya" and with that, Garret sprinted north towards the cemetery.

Oscar then made his way to his sister's…living area… "Hello again Ana" said girl gave a small smile in return, "Garret, the crazy man I told you about, said you would know what to do if I gave you this". He showed the soul to Ana. She frowned and tenderly reached for the object. When she had it in both hands her eyes glistened with unshed tears, before bringing the soul to her chest. It broke in a myriad of white light. It hovered above her for a bit, before rushing for Oscar's satchel. He opened it up to see what it did, and saw that the Estus flask, which when full had a dull orange glow, seemed brighter. It took a few seconds for it to click in his mind, "You strengthened the flask," he said in awe. Ana smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you Ana, this will make our journey easier," He bent down to give her a hug, albeit an awkward one with bars in their way "I shall see you soon". He ruffled her head, causing her to swat away his hand in a playful manner, before going back to the bonfire.

 **Line Break**

Garret was running up the stairs leading to the elevators when he slid to a stop _"Hold on, Petrus is up ahead"_ he then put his hand under his chin in thought _"How should I play this? On the one hand, I can join the Way of the White covenant, on the other hand, I don't think multiplayer is an actual thing. Plus he's a dick. But if I antagonize him now it will be that much harder to get Rhea on my side…I'll leave him alone for now"_.

His machinations of the day done, he decided it would be best to just sprint past Petrus all together. He ran up towards the broken elevator and jumped down to grab the gear stashed down there. After (most likely) robbing Petrus blind, he moved towards the cliff and steeled his nerves. _"Okay buddy, you can do this. Just run and grab, you've done this dozens of times before. Besides, its not like death holds a real penalty here; now Drangleic's curse, that I would have to be careful with, but here, easy"._

Having sufficiently calmed himself, he leapt off the cliff past the first two skeletons. He ran down the broken steps and grabbed the shield first. _"One down, several to-Holy crap!"_ At that moment, a skeleton jumped to slash him, but missed and fell of the cliff. _"…Just keep running, just keep running"_ he started to chant in his head. He managed to grab the binoculars, Zweihander, and Winged Spear easily, but things took a turn for the worse when he went for the last object. Right as he grabbed the last large soul of lost undead, one of the massive skeletons swung its sword at Garrets feet. It missed his body, but the force of the blow striking the ground knocked the man off balance. He stumbled towards a ledge before landing on his hands and knees right and the edge of the cliff. He breathed a sigh of relief before hearing the rattle of bones behind him. He ducked his head under his legs to see a veritable army of skeletons behind him. "Hehe…don't suppose you'd let me go?" One of the skeletons held its sword in high in the air "Thought not…well, later!" As he finished his sentence he threw himself off the cliff, the skeleton hitting nothing but dirt when it swung.

" _At least now I won't die by sword enema. Now all I have to do is wait for the respawn"_. After several seconds of falling, he began to realize his mistake, _"Oh shit. It was a game mechanic that made it so you died only a few feet off of a cliff. I'm going to fall hundreds of feet before kersplatting on the ground"_ he then spotted a tree branch directly below him, "…Or I could get stabbed in the gut by a tree…still better than an enema". When he made contact with the tree, it instantly pierced his stomach, but did not kill him, much to his chagrin. "OH GOD! WORSE THAN AN ENEMA, MUCH WORSE THAT AN ENEMA!" When he felt his vision slip he almost cried out in joy.

 **Line Break**

Garret found himself face down on the ground, Oscar standing over him "Are you alright Garret. I found the spear and other items in my satchel, but I also heard you yelling in pain. What in Gwyn's name is an Emena?"

"An ENEMA Oscar is something you should strive to avoid at all costs". Garret then began to take out all the gear he would wear. "Now come on," he said, securing the Caduceus shield on his back. "We need to head out" he chose to ignore the silent "finally" Oscar muttered under his breath.

"Okay listen up" Garret stopped Oscar before that finished the trip up to the sewer drain. "There are a number of hollows here. Most are pretty easy, but there are three that you should watch for. One is at the top of the first set of stairs. He chucks firebombs at you with scary accuracy. Above him is another hollow that chucks firebombs, but he won't do anything until you get up the first set of stairs. The last one is a hollow still decked out in his old armor. He won't bother us unless we get too close, so we can use that to our advantage by attacking him from a distance. You attack the guys on the ground; I'll work my way up and kill the bombers. Should be easy with my spells". Oscar was silently impressed by the amount of planning Garret put into this. "Okay" Garret took a deep breath; "Let's go".

Oscar and Garret both sprinted towards their destinations. Oscar moved to slash at the hollow in front of him, but had to back away as he saw a firebomb sail towards him. Garret had made short work of the hollow on the staircase. He brought out his binoculars so as to carefully line–up his shot, lamenting the fact that z-targeting doesn't exist.

Oscar meanwhile, had killed the first hollow, but was rolling left and right to avoid getting burned. He, unfortunately, got the attention of the hollowed knight, so he now had to contend with both a scary accurate firebomber, and a hollow that seemed to retain some of its skill in its madness. After bashing the hollow away he turned his to look at Garret, wondering what was taking so long, and saw him aiming with binoculars. "Oh for, GARRET!"

"Yeah Oscar?"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GWYNEVERE ARE YOU DOING?!" he asked hotly.

"Aiming" Garret simply stated, still peering in the binoculars.

"…ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Hey, I have a limited number of shots, I would prefer not to waste them".

A firebomb landed on Oscar's shield. He could feel the heat through his glove. "GARRET!"

"Almost…there!" He fired a bolt of blue energy, and hit the wall above the hollows head. "Damn, just missed it".

"JUST RUN UP AND STAB THE THING!"

"Hold on, I know I can get this ri-"

Oscar sidestepped to avoid a slash, but got set on fire in return. "GARRET!"

"All right, fine. Be more moody" Garret grumbled, but did run up to the hollow, switching out his staff for the shield. He rolled under a firebomb and stabbed it in the abdomen, causing it to stagger and fall off the cliff to its death. The hollow with an axe did a jumping strike, but Garret blocked it in time and quickly countered with three stabs in succession, causing it to fall over, dead. He ran up the last hollow, who decided to just run at him with his sword handle. Garret easily parried the blow and stabbed the thing in the gut before slashing its head off. Pleased with his victory and the influx of souls he received, he turned to see how Oscar was faring, and saw that he was heading up to meet him, the hollow soldier dead on the ground.

When Oscar reached Garret, he had to pause and take several deep, long breaths. "…Garret" he began "May I see those binoculars?" The sentence may have been a question, but the way Oscar said it in a way that invited death if opposed. Garret quickly shoved the binoculars in Oscar's hands.

Oscar looked at them appreciatively: turning then over, peering in the distance with them. With a nod he ended his examination, and chucked in the ravine.

Garret stood agape, staring at the spot where he lost sight of his binoculars. He rounded on Oscar "Do you know what I had to go through to get those?" he asked, irritated.

"Were you set on fire?" Oscar calmly, softly, retorted.

Garret faltered, "Well, no but-" he would have finished but Oscar grabbed him by the collar of his robes and stared him straight where his eyes would be.

Oscar's voice became a snarl of irritation. "Then shut up".

* * *

 **A/N: 4th chapter up and running. Anyone want to give me ideas of how to deal with "questionable" NPC's like Petrus or Laurtec? I'll take ideas of either death or redemption, I already have my own plans in the works, but if something catches my eye I'll incorporate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dying Tickles Chapter 5:

Nightmare Fuel

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Oscar, still peeved about the whole binocular incident, strode past Garret to the sewer entrance. He had just entered when he froze in place, gaping at something he had never seen before in his life.

Garret cautiously followed behind, not wanting to anger the knight any further, and saw that his companion was frozen in place, head turned to the left. Garret tapped the knight's shoulder and asked "Dude, what's up?"

"G-g-giant…" Oscar stammered out.

"Giant…what?" Garret chuckled a bit before asking, "Dad? C'mon, guy doesn't actually exist…Right?"

"G-g-giant…Rat" Oscar finally said, pointing in horror at a rat the size of a dog with feral eyes, patches of red skin, and, oddly enough, a Mohawk.

Garret managed to sidle past Oscar and got a look at the "giant rat". He just stifled a chuckle before running up and stabbing the thing in its face in a trio of blows, killing it. Garret turned around and grinned at the still frozen knight. "Awww…is the big, stwong knight afwaid of a wittle wat?" he teased.

Oscar let out a shaky breath, "That…thing, was not little. It was a horrifying creature from one's nightmares".

Garret just looked at Oscar before saying "The demon at the asylum was scarier than this thing".

"True. But that was a demon, as in it was born that way. Rats are at most, the size of a boot, not that hulking mass of flesh and fur".

Garret snorted before moving to pick up the undead soul at the end of the tunnel. "Whatever you say". As he moved past the rat he noticed a familiar pale glow. To Oscar's horror, he shoved his arm in the rat corpse. A second later he pulled out what looked like a shiny mass of black mist.

Oscar shook himself out of reverie in order to get a closer look at the object in Garret's hand, "Is that…a humanity sprite?"

"Yup".

"…Why was it in a rat's body?"

"There are a couple of answer's to that question". Garret then put the sprite in his bag and moved towards the other end of the tunnel. Oscar took one last look at the rat, shivered, and followed closely behind.

When they reached the end of the tunnel (or rather, the iron door barring the way) Garret turned to address Oscar. "Okay, planning time" Garret took on a serious tone of voice. "There are actually quite a few enemies up ahead. The first two are fairly simple, standard mindless hollows, one has an axe though, and so he should be approached carefully. Then there are two more in the next open area. One is a firebomber" Oscar raised his hand, but Garret cut him off "don't worry, my aiming is better on flat planes, and I won't miss this time" The hand was still raised, Garret rolled his eyes (or tried to anyway, since he had no eyes to roll) "I'm going first." Oscar slowly lowered his hand. "After that I'm going to hop down to a lower platform and loot that area dry. Wait for me in the building to the right".

"Can I not move forward on my own?"

"…Well, you certainly can, but you should wait until I return…all right, let's go" Garret turned and led the way out.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Garret immediately ran toward the closet hollow, sword poised to strike. Oscar rushed ahead to block an axe blow made by the second hollow. Garret stabbed forward, but missed his mark, and was rewarded with a slash on the arm. He grunted in pain before slashing his blade and hitting the hollow in return. He back stepped and stabbed forward again, this time blocked by a shield. He stabbed again, and was once again blocked. He repeated the process once more and was rewarded with the hollow losing its balance, arms flailing to the side. He stabbed it in the throat before slashing again in the chest. It fell of the building, landing with a satisfying thud.

Oscar managed the push the axe wielding hollow back, and was watching it carefully. His enemy them leapt in the air, meaning to cleave the man in two. Oscar stood his ground. When the axe was only a foot away from him, he swung his shield outwards, brushing off the attack, causing the axe to smash into the ground, its wielder going with it. Oscar moved close to the hollow before ramming his sword straight through its chest. With a grunt he pulled it out, letting the hollow fall to the ground, dead once more.

Garret looked over at Oscar, who nodded to him, pointing his shield arm ahead. Garret nodded in turn and moved on, trading his shield out for his staff. He saw the firebomber, and rolled to the side to avoid getting set ablaze. He quickly righted himself, and, staff raised high, released a bolt of blue energy at the hollow. His aim was true, and the creature staggered, dropping a firebomb it held in its hand. It wailed in agony as it burned, before falling to the ground, dead. Turing his head, he saw Oscar stab at his enemy, knocking it down to the ground, where it stayed.

"All right" Garret began. I'm going to run down and grab everything" He started to move away, but turned back once more, "Again, stay here". He then jumped down, disappearing from Oscar's view. Said knight waited for about a minute. He heard sounds of Garret killing hollows, and was all around bored waiting for the man. _"…Surely, whatever he is talking about cannot be that horrible. After all, what can be terrifying compared to a twenty-foot demon wielding a hammer…and a dog sized rat"_. His mind made up, Oscar decided to ahead without Garret.

After reaching the top of the stairs, he heard what sounded like massive wings beating in the air. He inclined his head and fell back in horror as large, scaly beast with wings landed with a thud on the rampart. It snaked its head around a bit, sniffing the air, before turning its gaze toward Oscar. It glared down at him, before huffing out a small burst of smoke and flew off towards the castle in the distance. Oscar just shakily picked himself up and proceeded down the stairs. He sat down at the bottom step, took off his helmet, held his head in his hands, paled, and started hyperventilating.

 **Line Break**

Garret had just made it back to where he left Oscar, and noticed he wasn't in the area. Garret just shook his head and entered the building to the right. He found the knight at the bottom of the stairs, on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Garret then moved to sit down next to the man. "So, take it you saw big, red, and ugly?"

Oscar shakily shook his head, "Th-th-there are still dragon's in Lordran?"

"Oh that wasn't a dragon" Garret calmy interjected.

Oscar's eyes widened, he swiveled his head towards Garret so fast one could almost hear the whiplash "What?"

"That was a drake. A drake is generally smaller" Oscar let out a soft whimper at that "their wings serve as forearms, and they only breath fire, with the occasional blue variety shooting lighting. A DRAGON has wings that grow from its back, four actual limbs, and their breath attacks range from black flames to poison goop. Thankfully all types are weak to electric attacks".

"…At least we won't have to face any dragons," Oscar said, feeling a little less doomed.

"Oh no we will kill a few dragons. Granted, only one can be counted as a 'true dragon' by this world's definition, and others are in some weird zombie limbo. But don't worry; we'll be tons stronger when we reach those guys. Ooh, we'll also have to make sure to cut off their tails, they make great weapons" Oscar just gaped at the sorcerer, who smiled in response. Garret then got up and brushed off some dust from his robe. "C'mon, we got things to do" and with that, Garret walked up the stairs to the rampart.

Oscar sat frozen for a few more seconds, before placing his helmet back on his head and following, all the while muttering, "cutting the tail off of a gargantuan, fire-breathing beast? To make a weapon? It might have been better if I left him in the asylum".

 **A/N: Chapter five. YAY! Anyway, thanks to all the people that have reviewed thus far. They really help in motivation to keep this story running, and getting some fresh ideas, so keep 'em coming. Later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dying Tickles Chapter 6:

Talk is cheap, arrows aren't

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Oscar was still a little shaky from his close encounter with the drake. He was beginning to think that; maybe he couldn't finish this quest. If what Garret said was even moderately true then they would face creatures much worse than the drake before they were even halfway done.

Speaking of the eccentric prophet, Oscar couldn't help but stare at the man as he marched up the steps to the rampart. Oscar didn't know what to think about this man. On the one hand, Garret convinced him to pick himself up and leave the Asylum, thereby meeting his sister after years of separation. On the other hand, his sister was physically (and almost definitely mentally) mutilated, which soured their meeting. On top of the fact that now there are two bells of awakening to ring.

" _Perhaps it would have been better if I hollowed in the Asylum"_ he thought, then shook his head in disgust _"Stop that! Self-pity will get you nowhere. You still have a mission to complete. Besides, now that you found Ana, you have all the more reason to see this through to the end."_

"Hey, Oscar! You listening?"

"What?" Oscar broke out his introspection to see that Garret was standing in front of the final steps leading to the rooftops. "Sorry I was-"

"Doing some soul searching or having a philosophical soliloquy, yeah. Don't worry; I'm sure everyone and their mother probably had to take a few moments to think about how anyone could go through this hell. Gets even worse when you know how everything is supposed to play out, and then you have to guess, plan, and pray that you don't screw things up too badly when you decide to go off-script". Garret heaved a large sigh before putting a large grin on his face "You know what'll get us out of this funk? Killing some mindless hollows. C'mere, I got a plan".

Garret's "plan" was merely more of an outline of who was where. It was agreed that Garret would handle the hollows on the first roof, and Oscar would run up and take care of the crossbowman.

Oscar sprinted forward, ignoring the two hollows that moved towards him. Garret ran up and backstabbed the axe-wielding hollow, then back-stepped to avoid a slash from the second hollow.

Oscar ran up and slashed at the hollow on the stairs, knocking it off the roof. He then rounded the top of the steps to meet the crossbowman, who had opted to bring out his sword. The hollow rushed Oscar, who rolled to the side to avoid the blow. He then sprung up with a slash, which hit its mark. The hollow retaliated with a stab, which caught Oscar in the ribs, he gasped at the sensation before he back peddled. The hollow made to stab again, but Oscar parried the blow with his shield, following up by shoving his sword through the hollow's back. It let out a low gurgle before falling limp. Oscar pulled his sword out, letting the hollow fall to the ground. He noticed that the thing's crossbow was undamaged, but didn't move to pick it up, as he had no skill with a crossbow.

He then heard Garret cursing as he came up the steps. Said man had a deep gash on the side of his head which, if he were still human, would be bleeding profusely. "What happened to you?"

"Bastard got a lucky strike in with his axe".

"Are you not going to drink from the flask?"

"No need. There is a bonfire right in that building… Is that a crossbow?" Garret motioned to the aforementioned object on the ground.

"Oh yes, but I have no skill in-"

"Bag it".

Oscar blinked "Pardon. Why? It is of no use to us and will just take up space".

Garret deadpanned before reaching into his bag and pulling a wooden shield out. "You were saying? Besides, we'll get a place to store any excess crap soon. Now c'mon, this wound is getting itchy and I don't want to accidentally pick my brain".

 **Line Break**

"Garret stop pouting" Oscar sighed exasperatedly.

"No. Those things have it out for me".

"While it is strange that you were unable to light the bonfire-"

"Damn thing faked me out with it sparking up before dying" the man grumbled.

"…Seriously, stop pouting, it looks really weird. Actually, just turn human. We are at a bonfire after all, and you did pick up that humanity sprite".

"That's actually a good idea. I am really tired of feeling my ribs whenever I scratch my chest".

Garret then stood up and crushed his humanity sprite, absorbing the power inside. To say it was intoxicating would be an understatement. Garret felt power itself seep into his very soul. _"More…"_ a small part of him whispered, and, honestly, he felt like obliging it. _"Whoa there"_ the rest of him replied _"that line of thought is how the Four Kings and all those Darkwraiths ended up getting drowned in New Londo"_. He then moved back to the bonfire and kneeled, focusing on the power that now dwelled in him. A flash of light occurred and he stood once more, glad to see his usual light tan instead of the ugly orange-brown he got used to seeing. He then spent a few moments patting down his body, relishing in the fact that he had proper muscles again.

Oscar was looking over Garret as well. His human form was a little perplexing, since he was a sorcerer (a person who would inherently spend most of their time indoors) and had a healthy tan. The eyes, he noted, were blue- a rich, light blue -which was strange since his hair was pure black. Not unheard of, but still a little odd. Another thing he noted was that Garret looked rather young. _"He can't be a day over twenty-five"._

"Man" Garret said aloud, "It feels good to be human again".

Oscar smiled and chuckled a bit, "Yes, it is a pleasant thing… Garret, how old are you?"

"Hmm, oh, uh, just turned 19 a few months ago".

Oscar's eyebrow's shot up at this "…You have not even been alive twenty years and you have to bear the hell of the curse".

Garret tilted his head at this before shrugging, "Eh, shit happens. Don't really have a choice but to deal with it and make the best of it. Now c'mon, we still have things to get done".

 **Line Break**

"So there actually is someone living here?"

"Yeah, and he sells stuff too", Garret and Oscar were on their way down towards the person that was crazy enough to still live in the burg. "Just, don't say anything weird about Yulia".

"Who is 'Yulia'?"

"His uchigatana"

"Ah…I have no clue what that is".

"It's a large single-edged blade from the East. He treats it like his…lover? I don't know, I don't question it".

Oscar was still a little perplexed, but considering the fact that there was a man who chose to live in the Berg after everything went to hell, he could cut the man a little slack.

Upon reaching the archway leading to the man, they were greeted…cordially. "Oh, what's this Yulia? Looks like a couple of unlucky folk traversing the berg. Well, come on then you two, we don't bite" The man-who was definitely more hollow than could be considered healthy (relatively speaking)- gave a crooked grin, most of his teeth either out of place or missing.

Oscar paused a bit to let the man's appearance sink in, but Garret sauntered right on, "Hello there Mr. Merchant. I was wondering if I could have a bow, a few dozen arrows, and a bottomless box?"

"Ooh, that's quite a lot of requests my good man. Question is, can you deliver?"

"Good question… How would I prove that?" Garret asked sheepishly.

The merchant rolled his eye(sockets) and gave a sigh, "Just collect all the souls you have in your hands and we'll go from there".

Garret did just that, a pale white flame appearing in his cupped palms. The merchant gave it a once over "Hmm…I can get you the bow and box, but not anymore than 2 dozen normal arrows".

Garret looked down in thought before dissipating the flame, smacking a fist in the other palm "Wait, I have soul pieces".

Garret then pulled out a couple of wisp-like flames and crushed them in his hands, a sound like glass breaking permeating the air. He then gathered his souls again. "Hmm" the man said again, before smiling "Now that's a pretty batch of souls". He then took out an ordinary looking box, a short bow, and a few quivers full of arrows. "Pleasure doing business with you" he said, handing Garret and Oscar the items. Petting 'Yulia' he said, "We got us a good deal today, didn't we Yulia?"

Garret had put all the items but the box, which he was trying to open, in his bag. After a few minuets of minimal success, he gave up. "Garret" Oscar spoke up, "What is that?"

"Oh, it's a bottomless box. You can fit any amount of items in this baby. It can only be opened in bonfires, but I was hoping that was just a game mechanic" he mumbled that last part to himself. "Anyway, head back to the bonfire and put any items you think we won't use in it, I'm going to do some last minuet scrounging".

 **A/N: And there we go. I was considering going through and ending with the Taurus battle this chapter, but considering that I haven't updated this story in over a month I figured I'd send this out. Later.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dying Tickles Chapter 7:

Getting savvy

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

"Garret I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh don't say that."

"I'm serious."

"This'll be a piece of cake Oscar."

The knight gave a slight huff, "This is not one of those mindless drones we have fought up till now." His voice turned into a harsh whisper, "That is one of Lord Gwyn's knights!"

The aforementioned knight was facing away from them, some 30 feet away. It's silver armor burned black, looking more menacing than it could have been with its original silver coating. The knight did not seem to register the two men behind it though, content to just gaze forward, on a constant vigil.

Garret just chuckled, "Oscar, you gotta lighten up. Gwyn's not here, and this guy's a chump. We can take him easy." Garret could tell that the man was not won over, yet. "Tell you what. I'll go up and hopefully catch him by surprise, you can stay here and either shoot him full of arrows, or chuck firebombs at him. Worst case scenario I die and you head up the ladder to the rooftops, he won't follow you up there."

Oscar gave a long sigh, "If you are so willing to risk your souls, who am I to stop you."

Garret patted him on his shoulder, "Good man" and slowly edged his way towards the black knight. _"All right buddy, nice and slow. You're wearing cloth so the odds of him aggroing are significantly less. Plus, you've got a stabbing weapon, all primed to shove this guy through his…ass."_ Garret had to suppress a shudder at the thought of what he was trying to accomplish.

He was now less than three feet away from the knight. Up close as he was, he could see that the guy had at least one, maybe two feet, on him in height. Steeling his nerves, Garret brought his blade up to his shoulder and stabbed forward, catching the knight by surprise. To his relief, Garret struck the knight just shy of his tailbone, so while still painful, it was not as awkward as it could be. Pulling his blade out, Garret spun around and sprinted towards Oscar, who was already shooting arrows at the fallen knight.

After Garret felt he had gained enough distance he pulled out his catalyst and fired off soul arrows at the now approaching enemy. He got a few good shots in, but the knight managed to get a lunging stab in and sent him flying.

Oscar had swapped out his bow for his sword and shield, now engaging the knight in martial combat. His could feel the pure strength of the knight even through his shield. The black knight broke his guard and was prepped to cut him in two. Oscar took a deep breath and prepared for the pain.

Suddenly, a blue light rammed into the knight's head, exploding in a brilliant flash. The knight roared in anguish before dissolving in a bright white light. A blue wisp dropped in its place. Oscar turned towards the soul arrow's origin to see Garret, catalyst held high, panting in exhaustion. "*pant*, See, *pant*, pi-piece of cake, whew boy."

Oscar rolled his eyes and picked himself up. He reached out towards the wisp and found a pleasant surprise: a large chunk of titanite and the knight's sword. He moved to pick up the blade, but found it too heavy to hold with just one hand. He could comfortably wield it in a two-handed grip though. He started to take a few practice swings.

Garret took one look at the knight and said, "Put that thing away."

Oscar stopped mid-swing, "Why? It is much better than my current weapon. And though it is a little cumbersome now, I just need to increase my strength to use it in one hand."

Garret gave the knight a blank stare, "Give me a roll." Oscar leveled a stare at the sorcerer, "Just do it."

Oscar sighed before doing a roll. As he was moving towards the ground, he found himself falling with more force than intended. With a grunt he landed flat on his back. He could see Garret's lips curl into an irritating smirk, so he picked himself up and tried again, only to once again fall on his back. After a couple more tries he stood up and sighed "…I see your point…" He then shoved the blade in his satchel.

"Good man." Garret patted Oscar on the shoulder, "C'mon, we should head up the tower."

As they were heading up Garret shot his arm out, preventing Oscar from taking another step. Oscar gave the sorcerer a quizzical look, but kept silent, trusting that whatever information Garret had would prevent any unfortunate accidents.

Garret spoke, "A hollow soldier will send a flaming barrel down that flight of stairs in an attempt to kill us. I'll go first. If I die, sorry."

"Why?"

"I think the guys might respawn." Oscar voiced his confusion at the word 'respawn', "the enemies may come back to life." Oscar nodded in understanding.

Garret took a deep, calming breath before walking up the staircase. He made it about halfway before the barrel lit on fire and careened towards him. He immediately turned around but tripped down the stairs. Thankfully, he managed to roll to the side and avoid getting crushed. The soldier hollow ran down the steps to attack him, but Oscar cut it down before it could do anything. He then extended a hand towards his fallen companion. Garret took it and chugged his Estus to heal up. Wordlessly, they headed up the stairs.

Heading up the tower they came upon a bunch of barrels. Garret stopped in front of them. Oscar stood next to him for a few moments in silence, before breaking said silence, "Well?"

"Hmm?" Garret turned to him.

"Are you not going to rush into these barrels, thereby obtaining anything tucked away inside it?"

Garret gave a bark of laughter, "Glad to see you're catching on. But yeah, there is something in here that I want, a titanite lizard to be precise."

"Truly?" Oscar was shocked. Titanite itself was rare, the strange reptiles that had it growing out of their backs were even rarer. The odds of finding one, much less finding it in some random barrel, were astronomical.

"Yup. Only problem is I have no clue which one it's hiding in." Garret titled his head down in thought. He stayed that way until he shrugged and turned to Oscar, "I'm just going to smash all the barrels, get ready to kill the lizard when it hops out." Oscar nodded in affirmation.

Garret plunged into the mass of barrels. As he did, a small lizard like creature with a large blue stone covering its back leapt out of the wreckage. It started scurrying towards Oscar, who swung his blade downward, his strike ringing true. The lizard flipped from the impact, but was still kicking. Oscar stabbed its exposed belly, killing it. He picked his sword up; lizard still attached, and grabbed some loose stones off the things back. He was rewarded with a twinkling titanite shard, as well as a handful normal ones.

Garret walked up, peering close at the now dead lizard, "Hmm…So that's what they look like up close and personal. What we get?" Oscar showed him the haul, "Great, these'll come in handy." With that said, he led Oscar up the final staircase towards a fog door.

When they reached the door Garret headed straight through without preamble. Concerned, Oscar ran through as well. He tensed as the wind hit his body, and was prepared to do battle with whatever beast was in their way.

Garret, who had turned around upon realizing that his entering the fog door without some sort of explanation might cause some alarm, assuaged Oscar's worries. "Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. Nothing's going to hurt us, yet. There are a couple of crossbowmen up top, let's kill them first and then I'll tell you our strategy."

After dealing with the two enemies, Garret turned towards Oscar. "All right, there is a Taurus demon at the end of the bridge. It only comes out when someone gets about half of the way there. I'm going to run out and get his attention, as I run back, pelt his ass with arrows. When I get to the ladder he should be in a prime position for you to brain him. I'll pelt him with soul arrows, and then hopefully that will all compound to his death." Oscar grunted in affirmation. Garret jumped off the ledge and ran towards the end of the walkway. Oscar had his bow out trained just ahead of Garret.

He saw the demon jump off the opposite tower as Garret doubled back. _"Looks decidedly less ugly than the demon in the asylum"_ , he thought as he sent arrow after arrow in its skull. Garret soon made it to the ladder, Oscar having put in some 20 odd arrows in the beast. As the beast paused at the stairs Oscar leapt off the ledge, plunging his sword deep into the beast's head. It roared in pain at the feeling of blessed steel penetrating its skull. Oscar jumped off with a flourish, just as Garret sent a soul arrow to its head. (Un)fortunately, the demon decided to focus its attention on Oscar.

He rolled under its legs to avoid a wide swing of its crudely made ax. He stabbed at its legs and torso, but the demon did not flinch at the damage. If the glow of its eyes was any indication, it was more pissed off than hurt. That being said, it seemed to notice when Garret had switched to using his heavy soul arrows. It stalked towards the tower where Garret was shooting, but the sorcerer was one step ahead. He pulled out his blade and jumped off as Oscar had done just moments before. He caught it right in-between its eyes. It roared in agony before vanishing in a flash of light, a humanity sprite and homeward bone left in its place.

Oscar walked towards Garret, "Congratulations on the kill."

Garret just shrugged off the compliment, "Yeah thanks." He started to move before pausing and turning towards Oscar, "Hey, your aren't mad that I'm stealing all these kills are you?"

Oscar raised an eyebrow at his question, "No, so long as I'm not dead I don't care who kills what. I get the souls either way anyhow. Why?"

Garret just waved his hand, "Oh nothing. Just that some people don't take kindly to having their glory get stolen. Speaking off 'glory', let's go, there is someone I have been dying to meet just ahead."

 **A/N: Chapter 7 complete. And just around the corner is everyone's favorite sun-praising, jolly cooperating, (possible deity) Solaire! Hopefully he won't fall off the deep end.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

#PRAIZ4DAYZ

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Garret, Oscar had noticed, was acting much more excitable than usual. The man was practically bouncing with energy, all the while walking along with a massive smile on his face. Eventually, Oscar got too curious to stay silent, "Does your exuberance have anything to do with this person we are about to meet?"

Garret turned towards Oscar, the smile not leaving his face (which, being honest, was creeping him out) "YUP! The man we are about to meet is perhaps one of the greatest and most helpful people we could possibly meet. Well, there is Tarkus, and Beatrice (sans the kings), but unfortunately they are one scene wonders…maybe. I'm still working it out. But regardless, the man's a tank". Oscar didn't understand what the word 'tank' meant, or who Tarkus and Beatrice were (but the name Tarkus did ring a bell, albeit a quiet one) but he assumed they were positive connotations/helpful people.

"And are we going to invite this man to journey with us?"

Garret nodded, "Most definately. He'll make things a lot easier." Oscar just turned his head forward, all the while wondering exactly who this man was that was worthy of such praise.

They soon exited the tower they were descending, and saw a sort of balcony overlooking the land, and directly across it a bridge leading to the chapel. Garret was looking towards the balcony, practically epileptic with anticipation. "Well," Oscar began, "let's go then." Garret took a moment to compose himself, getting his breathing under control, trying to make the ear-splitting smile on his face less noticeable. Oscar rolled his eyes. Garret then walked down the steps, Oscar close behind.

The sun was in their eyes, so Oscar could only see an outline as they descended. Once they reached the bottom though, he got a clear look at the man Garret was referring to. He was wearing what looked to be personalized armor. Iron boots with chain mail covering his legs, leading up to a white tunic (as far as he could tell, as only the backside was visible, and even that was covered by a shield that was emblazoned with a sun that had a…face). He had green (furry?) shoulder pads, and chain mail covering his arms as well, ending at what looked like iron braces, no gloves though. His helmet was a little odd; it had a bucket shape and a red feather sticking out from the top. The man then turned towards the pair, and Oscar got a clear look at the rest of his outfit. He had an insignia on his chest just like the one on his shield, and his helmet had only two slits for him to look out of. The man's sword looked like an ordinary one.

The man spoke, though his speech was a little muffled by the helmet. "Ah, hello there. You two don't look hollow far from it. I am Solaire of Astora," that caught Oscar's attention, "adherent to the Lord of Sunlight. And you are?"

Oscar was about to respond, until he noticed that Garret had once again regained that smile on his face, and appeared to be breathing heavily, on the verge of hyperventilation. "Garret," Oscar spoke, "If you cannot behave yourself I am afraid you will not be allowed to see this gentleman".

Garret turned his head, eyebrows raised, "D-did you just make a joke?"

Oscar shrugged, "What of it?"

Garret hummed in thought, "Well, for the first purposefully funny thing I've heard you say…not bad," Garret nodded his head, "I approve". Oscar scoffed.

Solaire gave a hearty laugh at the pair, "It is good to find a spot of brightness in this dreary place. I myself am looking for a sun to call my own".

Oscar raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, a 'sun'?"

Solaire was about to respond, but Garret cut him off, "It is essentially an end goal, something to strive for in an otherwise dark and bleak existence".

Solaire looked on in surprise, "…Not the way I would have explained it, but fundamentally the same I suppose. Who are you?"

Garret stepped forward, making a grand gesture with his hands, "I am Garret, a sorcerer with the gift of foresight, and this is Oscar, a knight from Astora".

Solaire hummed in appreciation, "Ah, always good to meet fellow knight from the homeland".

"Yes about that," Oscar interjected, "What regiment did you fight under? For all the praise Garret has given you," Solaire turned to look at Garret, who blushed and poked at the ground with his foot, "I don't think I've heard of you".

Solaire began taping his helmet, as if to rattle his memory, "I can't seem to recall my commanding officer…Ah!" He snapped his fingers, "I was the one who popularized the use of soapstones".

Oscar recoiled in shock, "YOU! Wait…you're the man that always sent letters to the other regiments spouting on and on about, what was it? Joyful companionship and…solar worship?"

Garret then slapped Oscar on the back of his helmet, "YOU FOOL!" He yelled, "How dare you blaspheme the holiness that is 'Jolly Cooperation' and 'Praising the Sun'?"

Solaire brought up his hands in a placating manner, "Calm yourself friend. The way of the sun is not for everyone, nor should it be forced upon them".

Garret then realized exactly what he did and gave a sheepish smile and weak chuckle, "Sorry, Oscar…It's just…when you see exactly how many horrible things happen to fundamentally good people, a simple philosophy like 'praising the sun' does a lot to lift your spirits".

Oscar gave Garret and annoyed glance, but upon realizing that this is the same person who saw his supposed death, as well as having an intimate knowledge of the fate of his sister, he supposed the young man would need something to hang on too to avoid the grip of madness. "…You are forgiven…Just don't slap my helmet again, I think I hear ringing".

Garret smiled, "Noted". He took a deep breath, "All right then, come on you two, let's get going".

Solaire raised an eyebrow (not that anyone could tell) and pointed to Oscar and himself, "'two'? You want me to travel with you?"

"Yes".

Solaire turned his gaze towards the sun; "I thank you for the offer friend, but I-"

"Oh no you don't!" Garret interjected.

Solaire looked at Garret in puzzlement, "Pardon?"

"You're coming with us mister, and that's final!"

Oscar just sighed and gave Solaire a blank stare, "Just do as he says, it's easier. And at the end of the day he does give sound advice".

Garret laughed at Oscar's statement, "I am SO glad you said that".

 **Line Break**

Oscar crashed down the staircase leading to a room in the middle of the bridge, a wave of searing hot fire roaring above him. Solaire was off to the side, panting a bit, some scorch marks on his armor but no major damage. Garret was leaning against a wall huffing and puffing, his hat all but disintegrated, leaving a fine layer of ash atop his head. Oscar glared at the sorcerer before stating, "I *huff* am NEVER *huff* doing that again".

After the newly christened trio made it to the bridge, Garret informed them that the red drake had made it a sort of impromptu hunting ground. He had assured them that they would not have to fight it, but that they would need to run at top speed in order to not burn to death before reaching safety at the stairs under the bridge.

Garret just gave a toothy grin, "Yeah, yeah". He picked himself up, "Follow me, I got something to show you".

"It better not be another damn fire breathing lizard" Oscar grumbled.

Garret gave a sly smirk, "Oh, I think you'll like this". The knights followed Garret out of the room down a small set of stairs. At the end Oscar saw the bonfire in the burg, the ladder that was out of their reach just below Garret's feet. Garret kicked the ladder down before turning to the pair, a cheeky smile on his face, "Well Oscar, have I delivered?" Garret slid down the ladder and sat down at the bonfire. Oscar simply sighed before sliding down the ladder as well, Solaire close behind.

After everyone was situated, and having allocated any souls on hand, Garret stood up, Solaire and Oscar stood up as well. Garret motioned for them to stop though. "Actually," he said, "I think I have an idea. When you guys feel an influx of souls, sit back down at the bonfire, then move away again". Solaire and Oscar shared quizzical glances, but complied.

Garret climbed up the ladder; a few seconds later they felt the souls enter their bodies. They sat down and got up as per Garret's request. A few seconds passed again before they heard Garret yell out in joy and felt more souls entering their being. Garret the came sliding down the ladder, a triumphant grin on his face.

Solaire commented, "I take it your experiment was a success?"

Garret gave a large nod, "Yeah! As far as I can tell, enemies respawn, return to life," Garret preemptively answered Solaire's question, "Whenever someone in the vicinity rests at a bonfire. I have taken the liberty to exploit that in order to net us as many souls as possible in a relatively short amount of time. Granted, it will eventually get to the point where this wastes more time than anything else, and I'm pretty sure this is just pocket change for you Solaire," the aforementioned man gave a light shrug, "but for me and Oscar this is goldmine waiting to be mined to the last speck of gold". Garret then climbed the ladder again, leaving Oscar and Solaire to fulfill their (boring) part of the plan.

Oscar, after about half a dozen sit-downs/rises, asked Solaire, "…So, how does one…'praise the sun'?" Solaire, though Oscar could not tell, gave a warm smile at the question.

 **A/N: Chapter's up. The next one should include both Siegmeyer and the gargoyle boss fight (and Lautrec and Andre). Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Pigs are gross, and not the incandescent kind.

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Oscar and Solaire were, understandably, getting tired of having to stand up and sit back down every 30 seconds. Though they were undead, and as such did not tire as easy as a normal human, it was still boring. When Garret climbed down the ladder to meet them, saying that when he was done spending his souls they could move on, they were ready to jump for/praise in joy.

After spending his souls, Garret ran ahead of the group and killed the hollows on the bridge with the drake's breath once more. He then exited the little room under the bridge to reveal a pathway. Turning to Solaire, he asked, "How's your aim with those Lightning miracles?"

Solaire thought on that for a moment, before responding, "Fairly well I suppose. Why?"

"Because I need you," he pointed to the knight, "to hit that," Oscar and Solaire followed Garret's finger, and saw the drake's tail hanging off of a ledge.

Solaire was nonplussed at the request, but Oscar realized why Garret asked it, "This is about that weapon you were talking about earlier wasn't it?"

Garret nodded, "Right you are my friend. My hope is that Solaire can hit the tail with a miracle, and when the drake moves you and I can shoot it with our respective arrows. Then we lather, rinse, and repeat until its tail falls off, revealing a sword, or it dies, leaving behind a scale, and the sword. Any problems?" Neither of the two knights saw an issue with the man's proposition. "Excellent! Solaire, if you would be so kind".

Solaire moved ahead of the two to get a better aim on his target. It was moving slightly, but Solaire was confident he could hit the shaft. He grabbed his talisman in his right hand, raised it, charged up godly light, and let the lightning fly. His aim was true, and the drake let out a harsh cry when it was struck. It hopped off its perch, its tail moving to so that it was swinging right in front of the trio. With a yell, "Now!" Oscar and Garret attacked the tail with their own projectiles, magic or otherwise.

The drake soon grew tired, and flew back to its perch. Solaire and Oscar feared that they had failed, but were bemused to see the tail return to its original spot. They turned to Garret, who just shrugged and motioned for Solaire to continue on. The process was repeated two more times. The third time a miracle hit the tail, the dragon spasmed as the tail detached, the tip flying in their direction. With a cry, all the moved out of the way as the projectile imbedded itself into the wall behind them. They gazed upward as they heard a loud cry, and felt a large influx of souls, telling them that the drake had died from the assault. Garret just sighed as he moved to pick up the new sword.

It was a strange looking weapon, green with a scaly pattern, a large guard curving down as the blade curved slightly upwards. The blade itself was wicked sharp, if the ease it slid out of the stone was any indication. A scale was sticking out of it, which Garret picked up and stuffed in his bag. He then smiled, "Great! That's over and done with. Come on boys, places to go, things to kill, and souls to spend". Garret then ran up the stairs, Oscar and Solaire following close behind.

 **Line Break**

Oscar, having spent the load of souls he received from the drake, was observing the broken statue found on the courtyard, Solaire was gazing at the sun, and Garret was still at the bonfire, choosing what to spend his souls on. Garret was broken out of his musing by Solaire, who gave a heartfelt sigh, "Ah…just look at that glorious sun! Like a magnificent father…if only I could be so grossly incandescent!" Solaire spoke with a fond and reverent tone. Being completely honest, the zeal in which Solaire spoke of the sun was a tad unsettling to Oscar. Though he had gained a respect for his beliefs following their discussion on Solaire's philosophy, he did not wish to hear about it every time the man saw the yellow orb which hung in the sky.

The two then heard the sound of a gate opening, and went back inside. They saw Garret heading further into the keep, and followed, though Solaire's gaze fell on the statue of a woman carrying a baby, which held a sword, something he paid no heed to earlier. He took a closer look at it, and found a puzzling detail, _"Why…that looks like my blade…"_ Solaire would have thought more on the subject, but noted he was falling behind, and ran to catch up.

When he did catch up, he saw Oscar and Garret standing in front of a staircase, the sorcerers hand upon his chin, most likely thinking about how to approach the next area. The seer gave a long sigh, and turned to the two knights, "I'm going to need your honest opinion here boys. Would you rather fight a giant armored pig and half a dozen hollowed soldiers? Or a burnt knight of Gwyn's wielding a humungous sword?" He turned to the pair, "Granted, we have to fight the pig regardless, and the knight is a completely optional opponent, but still, what's your pick?"

The two knights thought on the subject for a while, thinking on which path would be less painful. Solaire voiced his thoughts first, "I say we let the knight be. If he will not attack us I see no point in aggravating him," Oscar nodded his agreement.

Garret nodded before humming in thought. He then put his arms around their shoulders, bringing them to a huddle, "All right then, heres the plan. Solaire, you and I are going to take care of the soldiers running around. There are a few with swords and spears, but the most important ones are on a small walkway with crossbows, they are our priority. Oscar, you're going to want to take out that spear of yours, you've got the pig".

Oscar voiced his indignation, "Why do I have to fight the pig?"

"Because it has a small opening the back of its armor, and a spear, which you carry and know how to properly use, would do much more damage than any sword could when shoved into its backside," Garret calmly replied. Solaire gave Oscar a pat on the back, while the knight just sighed in acceptance.

Garret then slapped the two on the back, and motioned for them to follow. At the top of the small staircase, they could see the pig, covered in steel plating, and number of hollow soldiers. They took care of a couple hollows that attacked them, and then Garret motioned for Solaire to run for the stairs to the left while he shot a soul arrow at the boar. The arrow struck the boar in the face, the impact causing it to shake its head and grunt in annoyance. It dragged its hoof across the ground before it charged at its attacker, who had run up the stairs as well. It got its tusks stuck in the entrance to the stairs, and as it was trying to escape Oscar snuck up behind it, gagging at the smell it was releasing. The man saw the hole Garret mentioned, and shuddered at what he was about to do. Gripping his spear in both hands, he shoved the weapon forward, right into the pigs flesh. The sensation of a blade piercing its flesh caused the pig to cry out and thrash. When Oscar pulled the spear out - _"Oh by the gods it smells like the pig!"-_ the pig thrashed a bit more, freeing itself from the entrance. Oscar ran away and brought out his shield, just in time to see the pig level an icy and hate-filled glare his way. The pig gave an angry cry, and charged at the knight. Oscar braced as it crashed into him; he was flown into the air, but righted himself and landed on his feet, dazed. The pig roared and charged again; Oscar, feeling that if he tried blocked again he his arm would shatter, rolled out of the way, but the pig swung its head, catching him and sending him sprawling. Thankfully, it then crashed into a wall, allowing Oscar to pick himself up and stab its exposed rear once more. This time, the thing died, vanishing in a flash of light, leaving only its helmet behind. Oscar took a swig of the Estus to heal himself, noticing that the other enemies in the area had been killed as well. He then picked up the helmet, inspecting it. _"Its certainly heavy,"_ he noted. He then tapped it a few times, _"Feels sturdy, might be better than my own. Still…it reeks"_ Oscar felt more than a little disturbed at the thought of wearing a helmet that was once worn by a very,  very smelly pig.

Garret and Solaire, having done their part, went to where Oscar was standing. Garret saw the helmet, and asked, "You going to wear that? Cause if you won't I will". Oscar just gave the man a long look, before handing him the helmet. Garret clapped in glee before grabbing it. His face twisted in confusion though, once he smelled it. To Oscar's discomfort however, Garret shrugged his shoulders and put it on. He shook his head to make sure it was snug, but fell over due to its weight. Solaire gave a hearty laugh and Oscar gave a light chuckle. Garret just picked himself back up before smiling, "Whew! This thing's heavy, and kinda smells. Still, better than going around without wearing some form of headgear. Come on then, one guy closed the gate, so we'll have to go the long way around, though it's probably for the best".

 **Line Break**

Solaire and Oscar were both giving odd looks at the sight before them, while Garret's face looked like it was going to brake given his large smile (he took off his helmet for this occasion, and because his nostrils could only take so much abuse). In front of them was a man in a large, round set of white armor. His helmet looked like…like…it was an onion. The man wearing the armor was asleep, if his snores were any indication, dozing peacefully in front of a set of large, closed gates leading to an impressive looking fortress. Solaire was about to ask why this man was sleeping here, and why they themselves sought to wake him, but Oscar put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Solaire looked back, and Oscar said, "Believe me, whatever questions you have will be answered by the time he is done," Solaire took his word for it and stayed silent.

Garret had moved in front of the sleeping knight, and cleared his throat. When that failed to wake the man up, he then gave a small, but still loud, "Hello". Still, the figure refused to wake. Garret was about to knock on the man's helmet, but stopped, as that would be seen as a rude way to wake someone you just met. Instead, he took out two shields, and smashed then together. The resulting clang was enough make the man jerk his head.

"HMM! What…? Oh, hello there good sirs. I see that you have taken it upon yourselves to wake me up," the man bowed his head slightly in thanks, "I am-"

"Siegmeyer of Catarina, who came to this land seeking adventure, but stopped in front of the closed gate to rest a spell". Siegmeyer was nonplussed, and Garret quickly added, "I can see into the future, and you were one of those that I saw".

Siegmeyer hummed, "Ahh, then it was fate that we all were to meet I suppose. Well, you know my name, but I don't know yours," they quickly told him who they were, "Well, it is great to meet such pleasant people in this land".

Garret absentmindedly nodded, "Uh-uh yeah. Anyway, how would you like to come with us?"

Siegmeyer pointed to himself, amused, "Truly, you want to travel with this bag of bones? Or rather, pounds of flesh," he patted the belly of his armor, chuckling.

Garret replied, "You can one-hand a Zweihander like its nothing and are wearing some impressive armor that serves to minimize the damage dealt by slashing weapons due to its curved shape. Believe me, you will be a very welcome addition to our little group".

Siegmeyer beamed at the praise, "Ah! At least there is someone out there who can see my homelands armor for its true worth". He then hopped off his perch, and stood in front of them, giving a salute "Very well then! Siegmeyer, knight of Catarina, at your service!"

Behind the two, Solaire turned to Oscar, "You were right friend. My questions were answered". Oscar just looked at him, and gave slow nod.

 **A/N: Okay, so I only fulfilled 50% of my previous promise, but hey, things happen so…yeah. Next chapter though, the first bell shall be rung. Remember to leave a review. Later.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Decisions, Decisions

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

The newly minted quartet had traveled the short distance from the gates of Sen's fortress to the current dwellings of one of the last sane men in the kingdom. The man in question towered above the four, and was certainly very muscular (which, in all honesty, is to be expected of a blacksmith). He was hammering away on a lone strip of metal, seemingly unaware of the four men staring at him in awe, (well, three men, Garret had a more inquisitive look on his face). Eventually, the blacksmith spoke, "Well, dont'cha know its rude to stare?" That broke Garret and the others out of their stupor.

Garret was the first to speak, "Sorry about that Andre, its just different seeing you in person".

Andre stopped hammering, now looking intently at the group before him, "Hold on, how d'you know-"

Garret interrupted him, "I have the ability to see into the future, which entails knowing your name," he finished with a sigh, muttering "I should start making cards that I can just hand people. Wait, does the textile even exist here? Then again, I suppose the soapstone works just as well, but that would only make sense if I stayed in one place. And that won't do because-"

"Garret" Oscar cut him off. Said man turned to look at the knight, who exasperatedly stated, "Your rambling again". Garret smiled sheepishly before scratching his head. Solaire and Siegmeyer chortled at the exchange.

Andre himself gave a hearty laugh, "Well, its always good to see people who still try and find a little joy in this life. Anyway, though you already know this, I am Andre of Astora, a humble blacksmith".

Oscar and Solaire both blinked at that information, and Solaire asked, "Hold on, you're from Astora?"

Andre cocked an eyebrow at the incredulity in the remark, "Yeah, what, don't believe me?"

Solaire realized his faux pas and quickly added, "Er, I mean, its just that-"

Oscar decided to help out his countryman, "What he means is that, well, you're a lot bigger than the average astoran. In fact, based on looks alone, I would say you came from Berenike".

Andre nodded in understanding, "Oh, well that's understandably. In that case, you could say I'm only half astoran, my mother was the one from Berenike, gods bless her. She was huge, larger than meself".

The four then developed a mental image of Andre's family, which entailed an average man, a beast of a woman, and a little baby with a full-grown Andre's head in place of its own. Oscar scrunched up his face at the image, Solaire wondered how large their home must have been, Garret shuddered at the thought of the parents' (mainly the father's) love life, and Siegmeyer lost himself to the memories of his own wife and child back home. Garret shook his head and groaned, "Well great, now that's going to be stuck in my head till who knows when. Anyway, Andre, quick question," Andre gave Garret his full attention, "Do you regularly douse your beard in water, or are you just naturally fireproof?"

Everyone present gave the sorcerer incredulous looks, Andre eventually asked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"It's just…okay look. There are four sane blacksmith's left in this dreadful land. One's a sorcerer-smith, who mainly deals in magical enhancements, and even if something bursts into flames, he can just put it out with magic. Another one is a giant, fully decked out in armor, not to mention the fact that he physically cannot bend close enough to the metal to risk getting burned. The last guy, and I'm being serious here, is a skeleton, and bones don't catch fire, granted they can melt in lava, but that's beside the point. Hush Oscar," Garret held up a finger to the knight, "I know what you're thinking, and I'm getting to the point, which is, how come that," he pointed, a bit dramatically, at Andre's impressive facial hair, "Has not burst into flames given the sparks it comes into contact with?"

Andre was speechless, and could only respond with, "…I'm…naturally resistant…I suppose?"

Garret stared at the blacksmith before nodding, "Very well then. Come on you three, we have a bell to ring. See you later Andre".

Siegmeyer hummed before asking, "Wait a moment. Shouldn't we have our weapons and armor repaired before we head back into the fray?"

Garret just shook his head, "No, it'll be a waste. Trust me, we are going to take some beatings, and then we'll just have to get all of our stuff repaired again, better to just come back after ringing the bell". All present acquiesced to the logic, and followed Garret up the stairs.

Andre called out to them, "Don't get yourselves' killed. None of us want to see you go hollow". He started hammering away again, "Besides, if you go, so does my business".

 **Line Break**

Oscar and Siegmeyer had just killed the two soldier hollows in front of the church before Garret called everyone in a huddle. He then took a deep sigh and gained a pensive look on his face, "…Boys, not gonna lie, this this probably going to suck. In the church, there are a number of Baldur knights, like, a dozen mindless hollows, one of Seath's channelers, and a giant Berenike knight wielding a mace". All present grew nervous at the sheer amount of foes they would have to face. "So, here's the plan," he held out his arm and clenched his fist, "We run in there, scream like crazy, swing our blades like madmen, and pray to whatever god you follow that we kill something". Though all present wore full mask helmets, their disbelieving stares were easily felt on the pig helmet-wearing sorcerer.

Siegmeyer was the first to break the silence, "Um, I hate to be a bother but, you are joking, right?"

Garret shrugged, "Oh yeah of course. I mean, if I were alone, then that's my strategy, but with you guys here, we can actually plan and stuff". The three knights let out small sighs of relief. "Moving on," Garret spoke again, "Siegmeyer and Solaire, you two are going to take on the knight, me and Oscar will shoot at the channeler. Thankfully, they are not on the same floor, so the knight won't receive any boosts if the channeler does its dance-don't ask," Solaire put his hand down. "After that, we take out the Baldur knights and head on-no, wait, never mind, there are a couple things that still need to be done before fighting the bell guardians".

"Pray tell," Oscar asked.

Garret started counting on his fingers, "Well, in the alter at the front of the church there is another firekeeper soul, Oscar I'll trust you can handle that," Oscar nodded, "There is also an elevator that will head down straight to Firelink shrine, so we have easy access with that. Um, the gate needs to be open, and there is one other thing I need to take care of, but yeah, after all that, we're good to go". All present nodded, content with the current strategy. Garret jerked his head up, "Oh, one more thing, Siegmeyer," the onion knight hummed in response, "How'd you like a better sword?" Garret then, to Siegmeyer's astonishment, pulled a thick and dark sword from his satchel. Garret struggled a bit with the weight, but held it out to Siegmeyer nonetheless. Siegmeyer looked closely at the blade, and could tell it was a powerful weapon, despite its charred look.

But, Siegmeyer shook his head, hefting his on Zweihander, "Thank you for the offer friend, but I'll stick with this blade here. It was a gift you see, from my dear wife and daughter. Have I told you about them?"

Garret put the black night sword away, "No, but we really don't have time right now". Siegmeyer nodded, following Garret and the others into the building.

Siegmeyer got a look at the knight, and noting that the spike on his shield would not do as much damage as he would like, opted to two-hand his Zweihander. With a turn of his head, he noted that his new companions were battle ready as well. Nodding, Siegmeyer rushed towards the Berenike knight with a mighty bellow, slashing at its unprotected side. The knight stumbled in shock from the blow, but was hit twice in rapid succession by Solaire, who had managed to slash at its back. With a speed betraying its size, the knight swung its mace at Solaire, who barely managed to block it in time, and was sent flying into a wall. Siegmeyer swung at the knight again, but his blow bounced off of its large shield. The knight focused once more on Siegmeyer, who rolled to avoid its mace crashing into the ground. The weapon's impact was large enough to upset his balance however, and Siegmeyer was forced to hold a pillar in support. He turned to see the knight rear its mace high in the air, but a sizzling sound caught both their attentions, and a flash of light burst from the knight's back. A few feet away, Solaire stood, having just shot off a lightning miracle at their foe. The knight was still standing however, if a bit dazed. Readjusting his grip, Siegmeyer charged once more, and leapt in the air, slashing the knight across its chest. With a painful cry, the knight dropped its weapons, dissipating in white light.

Siegmeyer let out a deep breath he hadn't known he held in. This, this feeling in his gut was what he left home for (undead curse notwithstanding). The exhilaration of battle, testing your mettle against foes as good or better then you, and succeeding. He still loved his family dearly, and was more than happy to give up the adventurer's lifestyle for the chance to see his beautiful little girl grow up, but he still missed the rush.

He turned his head to see that Oscar and Garret finishing off the last off the Baldur knights on this floor. He then hefted his sword on his shoulders, and saw Solaire bend down to pick up something the fell in the knight's place. Siegmeyer walked over to speak with his companion, "I must say, great shot sir knight".

Solaire chuckled, "Well thank you, but please, just call me Solaire, after all, we are all undead here". Siegmeyer let out his own chuckle, patting his belly.

Oscar passed them bye with a congratulatory wave, heading straight to the altar. Garret stopped, "Hey, great job you two. Knew it was a good idea to bring you aboard," Garret hugged them both by their shoulders, gaining bashful looks from both knights. Garret just smiled and patted them both on their backs. Oscar returned, having grabbed the firekeeper's soul, and asked what they should do next. "Well," Garret answered, "There is one more Baldur knight up those stairs to the left, as well as all those hollows. I'll need your help clearing those out, and then you can go down the elevator.

 **Line Break**

Garret let out a huff, smoothing his hair-he noticed that he was beginning to get used to the stench the helmet gave off, and that worried him a bit, so he took it off-once again bemoaning that the channeler didn't leave its trident behind. _"Oh well, its not like we really need to stat boosts. The ten-minuet long health and stamina boosts…I'm not helping myself"_. He found himself in front of the broken door leading to the cage where Lautrec was being held. Even know, he still had reservations about letting the devout knight free. _"…At the end of the day, he's getting out no matter what. And if I want to help Anastacia he needs to kill her and take her soul…One thing's for sure, Oscar's going to want to kill me once all this goes down"._ With a shuddering sigh, Garret kicked the debris away. He walked up the steps and soon saw Lautrec, sitting against the wall of his cell. Lautrec looked up in surprise.

"Oh," he spoke in his rough voice, "still human are you? Then I am in luck. Would you-" he was cut short as Garret quickly unlocked that cell, throwing the door open with enough force to rattle its hinges. Garret turned around just as quickly. Lautrec voiced his confusion, "What? Not even going to say hello?"

Garret stopped, and turned his head, leveling the knight a glare that sent shivers down his spine, "Our futures are murky," ill-disguised venom dripped from his words "Lets not get too friendly". With that said, Garret reequipped the bore helmet and jumped off the top of the stairs, leaving Lautrec to wonder just what he did to piss off the sorcerer.

 **Line Break**

Oscar, Siegmeyer, and Solaire were all quiet on the trip back up from Firelink shrine. Siegmeyer broke the silence, "I say, your sister is a charming girl. Shame she is forced to stay behind those dreadful bars. And the company is none too pleasant either".

"Yes," Oscar sighed, "That Petrus seems a bit too stuck up for my taste".

"Not to mention that sad soul by the bonfire," Solaire chipped in, "A shame that he sees fit to simply do nothing. But still, if that's what keeps him human". Oscar would have responded, but then the elevator reached the top, and the gate opened to reveal Garret leaning against a pillar.

Garret looked up as he heard the three near him, "Hey, you guys rest at the bonfire?" they nodded, "Hmm, I did too. Took the liberty to kill everything standing between us and the bell," he started moving, "Let's go".

Upon entering the upper floor, the knights were shocked at the sight before them. Not the dozen or so bodies strewn across the room, that was expected, but the brutal states of said bodies were a surprise. Limbs and heads were separated from bodies, deep gashes all along the bodies themselves. If hollows could bleed, they would be ankle deep in blood.

Garret noticed that no one was following him, and turned to ask what was wrong. It was then he remembered that after his "talk" with Lautrec, he was very angry, and vented out on the respawned enemies, particularly the mindless hollows. His three companions all turned to him, their silence doing all the talking. Garret just plastered a wide, sheepish smile, "I, uh, wanted to break in the halberd I got…yeah". Everyone still stared at him, and he back at them. Eventually, Oscar shook his head and moved forward, giving Garret an awkward pat on the shoulder. Siegmeyer and Solaire followed suit, careful to avoid any body parts. Solaire did stop to talk to Garret though, saying, "I will say this my friend, if you show half as much ferocity towards the guardian of the bell, our victory will be assured". Solaire squeezed Garret's arm in a comforting manner, and then began climbing up to the roof. Garret just sighed and smiled at Solaire's gesture of support, then trailed close behind.

Once they had finished the climb, the three knights turned to Garret, "All right," he began, "These guys, gargoyles actually, should be fairly simple to beat. For one, there are two of them, both perched on the tower itself, but the second one only shows up after the first one has already taken some heavy damage. They can fly, and breathe fire, but prefer to stay on the rooftop and stab at us with their weapons. The first one can swing his tail like an axe, but it can also be cut off, with the added benefit of his tail becoming a pretty sweet war axe. They are weak to fire, but since none of us are pyromancers that doesn't really apply. The attacks are all easily telegraphed, and blockable. Don't try to block the breath attacks though, it'll only end badly. The way I see it, me and Solaire will hang back and shoot the things with magic while you two get up close and personal, agreed?" Siegmeyer and Solaire nodded, while Oscar just shrugged. "All right then," Garret held his sword up in an angle, and the others followed his example, their blades crossing in the air. "Let us go forth," he bellowed with vigor, "In the name of Jolly Cooperation!" Solaire and Siegmeyer cheered mighty "Huzzahs!" while Oscar started laughing. He then led the group out the fog door, moving through the cool mist onto the church rooftop.

The sun blazed overhead, not a cloud in the sky to impede its heat. Oscar swept his head side-to-side, scanning for danger; Siegmeyer was humming, a low, troubled hum compared to his usual jovial tunes; Solaire was clenching his talisman tightly, lightning crackling in his hand; Garret looked up at the bell tower with a hard expression, eager to get this over with. He motioned for Siegmeyer and Oscar to move forward, pulling out his staff, ready to fire. The two knights slowly walked forward, shields raised in anticipation. Once they got about halfway across, a loud crack reverberated through the air. Both men immediately looked to the top of the bell tower, and saw one of the statues begin to move in place. The statue then burst, bits of rock flying everywhere as the gargoyle roared and took flight. It circled around the tower before zooming down in front of the duo. It crashed onto the roof and roared, some flames licking the air around its maw. Oscar and Siegmeyer gave each other reassuring nods (steeling their nerves) and charged.

The beast roared in acceptance to their challenge, and leapt in the air. Oscar and Siegmeyer scattered as it hovered above them, escaping the crushing blow of its blade. It hefted the blade, and turned to Oscar, who was closest. It ran forward, and swung its blade in a wide, horizontal arc. Oscar dodged under the strike, and struck its body. It bellowed in pain, which was amplified when it was hit in the back by a lighting spear and soul arrow. It growled at its new attackers, who were charging up some more shots. It rushed the duo, stiffening as it was hit, but otherwise remained unimpeded. Both men rolled out of the way as it leapt into the air and tried to crush them beneath its stone feet. It snarled in annoyance, before yelping (of all things) in pain, as well as stumble a bit. It turned to see Siegmeyer, who had cleanly cut off its tail, and was now holding the thing in his other hand. The beast roared at Siegmeyer, who decided to give the beast a lesson in irony and smashed its freshly cut tail into its maw. It recoiled in pain before jumping in the air, flying crooked before landing opposite the group. It glared at them with its cold, dead eyes, and then grinned as well as a gargoyle could when its now awake comrade joined the fray. Both beasts inhaled greatly-with Garret barely able to scream, "Scatter!"-and released a combined inferno of flames.

The smoke from the attack permeated the air, but two magical projectiles still found their marks: an arrow for the damaged one, and a spear for the newcomer. Both beasts roared, but the former started to choke mid-roar, before disappearing in a flash of white, Oscar's sword having just been shoved into its chest. Its sibling roared in anger, and swung its tail at Oscar, who was caught off-guard, and was sent careening across the roof. Before the monster could celebrate however, an axe embedded itself into its chest, and it soon found itself surrounded by Solaire, Siegmeyer, and Garret, all mercilessly hacking away.

With a mighty flap of its wings, it sent the three skidding back, before hovering in the air and raining fire down upon them. At least, that was the plan, before a sharp pain in its left knee forced it to smash on the rooftop. It saw an arrow sticking out its kneecap, and glared forward to see Oscar with bow, panting heavily. By the time it started to suck in breath to burn him to a crisp however; Siegmeyer had jumped in front of it. Planting a foot on its chest, Siegmeyer wrenched the axe embedded in its body free, before slamming it on top of the beast's head. It didn't even get to cry out before disintegrating in a white light, its halberd left in its place.

Siegmeyer was panting heavily, and didn't notice Garret walking up to him until he patted him on the back, "Woah! Siegmeyer, that was amazing!"

Siegmeyer hummed bashfully, "Oh, well, thank you I suppose. Don't really know where that came from, I just let my body do the moving".

"Good thing too," Oscar took a swig of his estus, "I was afraid I was going to be end up roasted".

"Indeed," Solaire clasped Siegmeyer on the shoulder, "I doubt that any of us save you have the strength to pull off such a maneuver my friend. I'm sure if your family were here, they would sing in praise".

Siegmeyer chuckled, "Oh, I doubt that. The missus has a terrible singing voice, something that my precious Lin was unlucky enough to inherit".

Garret chuckled as well, before pocketing the gargoyle's halberd, "Well, come on you three, got us a bell to ring".

 **A/N: And there we are. Next chapter marks the halfway point of the first third of the game (DLC notwithstanding). Next chapter brings forth weapon upgrades, a demon made of godly stone, and everyone's favorite topic, religion. Remember to leave a review. Later.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

420YOLOSWAG4VELKA

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Garret led the way inside the bell tower; the three knights following close behind. After they were all inside he turned around, "So, since there is really no need for all of us to go and ring this thing, I'll just head up alone". He started up the ladder, but then paused and looked over his shoulder, "Oh, and we're expecting company…of the religious kind…see ya," he climbed the ladder.

The three knights sent each other questioning glances, "Could he be talking about that Petrus fellow?" Solaire asked.

"I doubt it," Siegmeyer replied, "that man was quite adamant to stay and wait for his group. Perhaps we will meet one of his party?"

"…Or a man dressed in all black and wearing a mask," Siegmeyer and Solaire turned to Oscar, who was looking out the doorway. They moved to look out the tower themselves, and indeed, walking calmly across the roof was a man garbed in a black cloak wearing an ornate mask. As the man got near the trio backed up to let him enter.

Upon seeing the three the man paused and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. He then flicked his gaze upward as the gong of the bell reverberated through the air, and shrugged, spreading his arms wide. "Greetings," the trio turned their gaze from the ceiling to the man, "I am Oswald of Carim, the Pardoner," he then swept his gaze across the trio, landing on Siegmeyer and Solaire, "Thou appearest to lack faith, yet magnanimous are the gods".

Siegmeyer tilted his head at the man, "Pardon, what does that mean?"

"Thou hast not entered a covenant," Oswald stated simply.

Siegmeyer nodded, "Ah. Well," he patted his belly, "I never saw the need I suppose".

Oswald shrugged, "Regardless, thou can still confess, or accuse if it pleases".

"Accuse?", Oscar asked.

Oswald gave a smooth smile, "All sin is my domain".

The three pondered the man's words, but were ultimately interrupted as Garret slid down the ladder and joined them. He stuck a finger in his ear as he walked over, "Mawp…Mawp…Mawp. Geez, that thing is loud!" He noticed Oswald, and jerked back a bit, "Woah! Knew you were coming, doesn't make it any less weird".

Oswald frowned, "Thou knewst I was coming? How?"

Garret waved a hand as he headed for the exit, "I'm magical. Let's leave it at that".

 **Line Break**

The undead quartet was walking down the stairs leading to the main chapel. Stopping in front of the elevator, Garret asked, "Okay, who here wants to travel back the undead asylum so that I can get a doll and some jewelry?"

Siegmeyer and Solaire were baffled at the question, but Oscar quickly asked, "Will this involve those giant birds?" Garret gave a smiling nod, "Well count me out".

"I am afraid I will have to decline as well. When I got here the poor bird nearly died of exhaustion," Siegmeyer added.

Garret looked at Solaire, who shrugged, "I wouldn't mind".

"Cool," Garret said, and walked into the elevator, "We'll spend our souls first though…rather, I need to grab a key first, but yeah, I tell you when we'll had out," Solaire nodded.

About three-fourths of the way down, Garret leapt off the elevator, rolling onto a decrepit roof and continuing forward. The knights paid this little mind.

After they exited the elevator, the were met by the questioning stare of Petrus, he asked, "Did you by chance ring that bell?" Solaire nodded, "I see…" Evidently Petrus had no more to say on the subject, and the trio continued on their way.

The Crestfallen Knight was more talkative, "My my," he chuckled, "You lot actually went and rung the bell. Something like that hasn't happened in a long while now. Not since that one fellow, oh what was his name…Terrence? Taylor? Bah, doesn't matter, obviously he failed," he gave the three a harsh grin, "Wonder if you will do the same?"

Siegmeyer was about to chastise the man for his negativity, but a splash of water followed by a short curse stopped him. They all turned to see Garret hobble forward, favoring his left leg over his right. He looked up at Solaire, saying, "After I heal up we'll head out-man that smarts!"

One short rest later and the Warrior of Sunlight left for the Asylum with the eccentric sorcerer. Oscar took the time to go visit his sister once more. He was startled to see a man in strange golden armor sitting in front of his sisters dwelling. A quick look at Ana and he could see that, while she was not afraid of the figure, she was certainly wary of him. Letting his brotherly instinct take over, he stalked over to the man, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The man tilted his head (and strange helmet) upwards, "Well, aren't you a little rude, not even bothering to introduce yourself".

Oscar crossed his arms, "Oscar of Astora".

The golden man gave a small nod of his head," Lautrec of Carim".

"…What are you doing?"

Lautrec did not answer immediately, "…Such a sad and pathetic being don't you think?" Oscar bristled, "One has to wonder how she can stand to keep on living such a dreadful life," he then directly faced Oscar, "But I digress. In truth I am just about to leave this place. Milady Fina still has more for me to do," just then, two crows cawed and flew far away overhead.

Oscar cleared his throat, "Yes well, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from speaking to my sister in such a manner again".

Lautrec looked back and forth between the siblings, "Sister huh?...I don't see it. Well, regardless of her circumstances, she has served me well".

Oscar could hear the smirk on the man's face, but instead of punching the smug man he decided to walk over to his sister, but not before giving golden and overall dangerous looking man one last look.

 **Line Break**

Garret and Solaire tumbled onto the Cliffside just outside the asylum. After regaining their bearings, both men took a moment to gaze upon their old prison. "I must admit," Solaire broke the silence, "I never thought I would come back here again".

Garret shrugged, "Yeah well, there is at least one thing here that is absolutely vital to our quest".

"Would this be the piece of jewelry, or the doll?"

"The ring," Solaire nodded and started walking towards the building. Garret followed, but then took a sharp left. "Where are you going?"

"Gonna trade this trash for some titanite". Intrigued, Solaire followed.

He turned a corner and saw Garret carefully inch his way towards a large nest with 2 eggs. "You, you," Solaire jerked his head around, searching for the speaker," "Give me, warm. Give me, soft".

Garret ignored the voice and simple placed some trash in the middle of the nest. He waited for a moment, then shrugged, heading back to Solaire. At the knight's questioning glance he said, "She's shy I suppose. I'll just check back after we finish up in the asylum. Anyway," he clapped his hands, "There are six enemies between standing between us and the bonfire. Four of the bastards have torches that will cause some serious burns. Once inside however, the last two will be easy to deal with. Just, avoid the middle of the room. The floor will give way and we'll have to fight another demon, and I'd rather save that for last, if at all". Solaire nodded and readied his talisman.

The duo stood a few yards away from the undead, just out of their initial sight. Both men raised their magical focus and fired, one bolt of holy lightning, and one arrow of sorcery. The bolt killed its enemy, but the arrow just knocked its target back. Not that it mattered, as Garret killed it with a fast swing of his sword. He then backpedaled, bringing his shield up to block a flurry of strikes. The heat seeped through his shield, but that didn't matter as Solaire quickly put it and its accomplice down.

Garret sent Solaire a grateful smile, which he reciprocated with a nod. They then headed into the building, and immediately separated to deal with one of the two hollows available.

Solaire ran towards his mark and jumped into the air, intent on bisecting his enemy. Unfortunately for Solaire, his enemy sidestepped away, and sword clanged on the ground, shaking his body. He threw himself forward to avoid a blow, and came up in a low crouch. The hollow threw itself at him, to which he quickly raised his sword and skewered the thing before it could strike. Luck was yet again working against him however, as the force the hollow threw itself with sent him sliding back, and into the now crumbling floor. He quickly dropped his sword (and the enemy it lied in) and his shield in favor of grabbing a ledge.

He scrambled for a few tense seconds before latching onto a sturdy brick. With a sigh of relief he gave a quick prayer of thanks to all the gods he could think of.

"Need a hand?"

Solaire looked up to see Garret leaning over him, a wry smile on his lips, "If it's not too much trouble" Solaire replied.

Garret's smirk widened as his grasped Solaire's left arm. With a mighty (for a sorcerer) heave, Solaire lurched forward, and quickly pulled himself up to solid ground. After dusting himself off, Solaire was quick to retrieve his weaponry. He looked over his shoulder to see Garret still peering over the ledge. Solaire himself took a look, and saw a demon glaring up at them from the basement floor. "…On a scale of 1 to 10, how mad would he be if I spit on him?"

Solaire gave the sorcerer a bewildered look, "Umm, perhaps you should not antagonize the demon that already looks like it wants to kill us?"

Garret shrugged and got up, "Sure, whatever you say," he then led the way to the bonfire, dutifully ignoring the gaping hole in the floor.

 **Line Break**

"…Rather unimpressive looking isn't it?" Garret said; scrutinizing the rusty ring he held between his fingers.

Solaire nodded, "Yes. But, we would not have gone through all this trouble to get it were it not important, would we?"

Garret looked over to Solaire with a grin, "Right you are my good man. This ring allows people to travel through any sort of liquid obstacle unimpeded…Except for lava, that's another ring's job".

Solaire looked at the ring in a new light, guessing that it would certainly be of great use to their group. A thought entered his mind, "Hold on, are there more rings for all of us to use, or are we meant to share it?"

Garret frowned as he pocketed the ring, "Honestly, yeah, we kind off have to share it. But that's fine, since whenever one of us is done with it we just put in in our satchel for someone else to grab," he clapped Solaire's shoulder, "Hammerspace is a beautiful thing," he then jumped down the broken staircase, gesturing for Solaire to follow.

After hopping down himself, Solaire followed Garret down a corrider leading deeper in the asylum. Garret then stopped and turned around, "Okay, for some reason, there is a black knight standing watch at the end of the corridor into the hallway. We can't hit him from here, so I'm going to run up and grab his attention while you ready a lighting bolt". After a quick nod, Garret ran down the corridor and out into the adjacent hallway, struck a funny pose, dodged a powerful strike, and booked it back into the corridor.

Solaire raised his talisman, crackling with energy, but did not form a bolt of holy lightning, not yet. Something he had learned over his career was that aiming could be tricky, since unlike sorcery, miracles relied on one's own aim, and he always undershot his downward throws. As such, even when Garret had run up to meet him, he waited until he was sure he could hit the marauding knight clear in its chest. His patience was rewarded (despite Garret's increasingly worried ramblings) and when he hurled the lightning bolt the knight staggered backwards and tripped down the stairs. It landed with in a heap, and the Warrior of Sunlight was pleased to hear its anguished roar as it dissipated into white light.

Solaire looked over to Garret, who was staring slack jawed at the spot where the knight disappeared. He snapped out of his stupor when Solaire patted his shoulder, "Damn," he said, "Never thought I'd see one of Gwyn's knights die via staircase". Both men chuckled, and after grabbing the knight's titanite, turned around to go and recuperate at the bonfire.

After a quick recharge the two sped down the ladder leading to the deeper parts of the dungeon, and stopped once more to listen, "Okay, there is another knight down by my old cell. There will be some distance between us, and we can take the time to shoot at him while he runs to us. If that doesn't kill him, you keep him busy while I go around for a backstab". Solaire merely raised his talisman in anticipation.

As it was, neither needed to resort to getting up close and personal with the knight, as it died halfway down the hall from the barrage of magic. With a pleased and cocky swagger, Garret whistled his way down to his old cell, offhandedly grabbing its shield-"YES!"-and some titanite. He then stopped whistling as he entered his cell and bent down low to pick up an old and ratty doll. Upon close inspection (since he could now actually hold the thing up close) he saw that, thought crudely made and worn with time, there weren't any signs of abusive play. There weren't any new seems to hold it together as far as he could tell, and its limbs weren't stretchy and limp. _"Priscilla probably lost this thing a while ago"_ he gave a low, deep sigh.

"Garret," Solaire had caught up after spending some time to stare at the Stray Demon stomping in the other room, "what are you…"

Garret tuned around to see why Solaire trailed off, and was surprised to see the knight's gaze fixed firmly on the doll. Solaire reached for it, and Garret, abundantly curious and confused, gave it to him. After watching the knight tenderly hold the doll, Garret entertained the uncomfortable thought that, if Solaire actually was Gwyn's long lost son, anything related to Crossbreed 'so deadly the gods felt the need to send her to a desolate wasteland' Priscilla could quickly turn ugly. He then, slowly, asked, "Everything okay buddy?"

Solaire didn't seen to register the question, then looked up and jolted a bit, "Oh, sorry Garret," he handed the doll back, "Just, I felt something when I saw that doll. But for the life of me I can't say what it was?"

Garret put the doll safely away, "Was it…a negative feeling?"

Solaire shook his head, "Well, sort of…I'm sorry, but I really can't describe it".

Garret slowly nodded as he wrung his hands together, "Right, well, come on then," Garret made a mental note to do file that away under 'supporting facts to a Dark Souls theory'.

 **Line Break**

"You sure you want to do this? I can always come back later and do it solo".

Solaire just shook his head in response, "No my friend, might as well kill it now, while we are here".

Garret nodded in turn, "All right then. Let's do this".

The two men entered the large room, which had somehow regained its complete, thought unstable, floor. After Solaire put down one of the hollows that tried to rush them, Garret and Solaire both grabbed the remaining hollow by its arms and legs, ignoring its cries and struggles.

Stopping just short of the unstable floor, Garret started to count, "One," they started to swing the thing, "Two," its futile squirming increased, "Three!" they let go and watched as it fell through the floor and landed on the demon's staff.

The demon stopped and stared at its now hollow adorned staff. It then cried out in pain as a sword pierced its skull. It staggered when Solaire jumped off, and then roared even louder as Garret rammed his thicker blade in the same hole. Blood now seeping from its head, it bared its misshaped teeth pair before sweeping its staff in front of it. It missed by a mile, but the hollow on top flew forward and rammed into Garret, who fell into a heap of undead limbs. As Garret was occupied, Solaire dashed forward to engage the beast head on. It swung its staff again, but Solaire rolled underneath and rose up with a quick slash of his sword. The beast snarled as it lifted its staff in the air, red-hot energy pooling from the bottom. Solaire backpedaled and raised his shield in defense, just as the demon slammed its staff to the ground, sending forth a wave of magic. He managed to block most of it, but he could still feel the demonic energy seep into his body. Rolling his shoulders, he charged forward once more, pleased to see that Garret had gotten up again, as evident by the soul arrow that hit the demon's chest. It swung its staff again, and once more Solaire rolled and hit its belly. This time however, instead of retaliating, it vanished in a flash of white light.

Solaire heaved a large breath as souls entered his body. He sheathed his blade before turning over to Garret, grabbing the slab of solid titanite the beast dropped. "Let me say," Solaire smiled as he put the slab away, "that this has been a very lucrative trip".

Garret smirked, "That it has. Now come on, lets get out of here. As nice as it was strolling these halls once more, the stench is starting to permeate through my helmet, and that worries me". Solaire laughed, following the sorcerer up a nearby ladder.

 **A/N: And done. Also, though it is still some time away, when Dark Souls III comes out this story is going to be put on hold. In part because most if not all of my time will be spent glued to my console, but more importantly because I'll want to see whether or not I'll need to change some of the things I have planned out for this story. Since this (as far as I know) is the last game in the series I have a feeling a lot of things are going to be coming together, and hopefully some of the fans' longstanding questions and theories will finally be answered. Anyway, be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Moonlight Butterfly Effect

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

"Hello there boys," Andre stopped his work as the four from earlier once again entered his makeshift shop. He took note the sorcerer and sun knight's more ragged appearance, "In need of some repairs?"

Garret nodded, "Yup, oh and Siegmeyer," the onion knight inclined his head, "You're going to stick with that Zweihander right?" A nod, "Give it over, we'll upgrade it, and any other weapons you guys want, as much as we can". The four then began to strip off their armor.

Andre looked up, and then began to protest, "Woah! What do you all think you're doing?"

Solaire frowned, "Giving you our armor to repair".

"Doesn't mean you have to strip into you're birthday suits"

Garret raised an eyebrow, "Then, how will you repair it?"

Andre rolled his eyes, "I'll sprinkle some repair powder, and then you pay by how much I had to use up, obviously. It'd be stupid of you to think I could just repair all your armor in enough time for you to be on your way by myself".

Now it was Oscar's turn to frown, "But, the other blacksmith we met, we had to give him our armor for him to repair by hand".

Andre rummaged through a chest, "Well, that means one of a few things. He likes to work by hand, he doesn't have enough powder on hand,"

Garret grimaced, "What else?"

Andre gave him a blank look, "…He swings his sword the other way".

Oscar and Garret shared a look, and shivered.

After being sprinkled by magic fixing dust (and receiving Siegmeyer's upgraded blade) Garret asked Andre, "In an attempt to shove that horrible thought as far away from my mind as possible, you got one of those portable repair thingy's?"

Andre cocked a brow, "You mean a 'repairbox'?" Garret nodded, "Sure. I think I have some weapon and armor smithboxes on hand too. Normally I would charge you full price for all three, but I suppose I could bundle it all together and give you a nice deal".

Garret's eyes widened, "Really?"

Andre shrugged, "Sure. You all seem like decent folk, better than half the rabble that used to fill the land anyway".

Garret pooled some souls in his hand, "How much?"

 **Line Break**

Oscar let out a sigh as Garret's soul arrow felled the stone demon. He picked himself up from the floor and walked towards where the demon disappeared, picking up a large, smooth slab of titanite with indecipherable script on it. "What's that for?" he directed the question towards the sorcerer.

Garret shrugged, "Special weapons made from the souls of powerful beings. And in all honesty, we probably won't be using it…looks nice though. Maybe when all this is said and done you can put it on a pedestal and regale your children of how you and a ragtag group of misfits helped save the world". All present chuckled at his words, and then began the short walk out of the room and into Darkroot forest.

"Ok then," Garret folded his arms, "from here we have two paths. Both of which are necessary to complete". He raised a finger, "Path one has us follow the straight path, fight a lot of plant creatures, stone warriors, and a giant butterfly that shoots sorcery from its face". He raised another finger, "Path two has go off the beaten path down to the basin. We will then fight a black knight, crystal golems, and a hydra". He spread his arms wide, "Pick your poison".

The three thought for a moment, and after mulling over it, looked at each other, nodded, and declared, "Butterfly".

Garret snorted, "Figures".

 **Line Break**

Oscar stood in awe at the gargantuan door before him. He gulped, "So…beyond this door…lies the grave of Sir Artorias, one of Gwyn's four knights?"

Garret nodded, "Yup. Of course, to get there, you have to get through an entire covenant devoted to keeping people away from the grave. People that can be very good at their job mind you, but I also know a shortcut. Course, we are not going to head over there for awhile now".

Siegmeyer jerked his head to Garret, "We are actually going to visit the grave?"

Garret nodded, "Hmmhmm…Not," he sighed, "not looking forward to it if I'm being honest".

Solaire frowned, "Why not?"

Garret's expression hardened, "…The less you know the better…Let's get moving".

Walking down a side path, they came upon a great wall of fog. Garret could hear three distinct gulps, "Don't worry guys, boss isn't right through this fog…I actually don't know why this is here…Doesn't really serve a purpose, no one aggros when you immediately enter…Anyway, there are three plant thingies to the left, let's kill 'em".

One deforestation effort later, the four were ready to go through the fog. "All right listen," Garret began, "Off to the left there is a tree. It's alive".

"Of course it is".

"Hush Oscar. Now, after killing it, (which is fairly easy, as it won't fight back) there will be a path, at the end of the path, and off to the side, lies Artorias's wolf ring".

Siegmeyer blinked, "What would such and artifact be doing away from his grave".

Garret shrugged, "Grave robber, I don't know, point is it's on a corpse. Now, I already have all the rings I could want right now, Siegmeyer I know you're stocked up, so Solaire, Oscar, you guys need to decide amongst yourselves who will get it".

Solaire raised a hand, "And what will you be doing".

Garret just smirked and stripped off his robes and helmet. Oscar groaned, "Not this again".

"Yes this again. There's some stuff I want to grab and it's better if I just rush it alone. Don't worry, I'll catch up". With that said, Garret moved through the fog, and immediately ran forward.

After taking care to stick to the left wall, the three knights came upon a giant tree. "So…think this is it?" Oscar asked the other two.

"On account of that," Siegmeyer pointed to the tree's roots, which were squirming, "I do believe it is".

"Well," Solaire rolled his shoulders, "Let's make some firewood men".

 **Line Break**

Oscar grunted as he was sent flying by a giant stone slab of a sword. He groaned and started to pick himself up, but then lurched forward as he felt a great weight fall upon him. Turning his head, he could see a ring of magic around him, the giant having just cast a spell. He moved his legs, but felt as though he were walking in syrup, "Dammit," he then yelled, "Be careful you two! These things have a spell that slows down our movement!"

Just then, Solaire crashed into a tree beside him, a ring around his own body, "We noticed" he deadpanned.

At the sound of stone squishing mud, both (as quickly as they could) threw their shields up. The stone warrior slashed forward, and both knights were sent sliding backwards.

Oscar heard a roar, and craned his neck to see that Siegmeyer had finished his foe, and was now lumbering his way to the final knight.

He didn't need to however, as a bolt of blue energy struck its back. It didn't kill the thing, but the second strike to its face did the job.

Oscar gave a sigh of relief, "Garret, thank the gods-what are you wearing?"

Oscar's eyes widened as he saw Garret in the exact same armor he was. With a jaunty step, Garret marched forward, "Hey Oscar look," he gestured to himself, "Twinsies!" Siegmeyer laughed heartily.

Oscar could only blink, "That armor is hand crafted for knights in Astoran military…take it off".

Garret paused, then fanned himself with his hand, "Oscar, there is a time and place". Garret smirked; he could practically hear veins pulsing, "Daw, I'm just messing with you. This is actually too heavy my taste, I'll probably just wear the gauntlets, keep my robes and boar helmet. You guys get the ring?"

Solaire shook his head, "No, not yet. Oh, and you can keep it Oscar".

Oscar, who was still fuming at Garret, jerked his head in surprise, "Really?"

Solaire shrugged, "I'm sure there will be something else out there that suits my fancy".

Garret clapped his hands, "Great, you get that, and I'll go change. Meet you back at the bonfire".

 **Line Break**

Garret hid behind a wall, gazing intently at the forest clearing, "…I think we're good…none of them saw us".

Siegmeyer let out an airy laugh, "I should hope not. That one slow spell is certainly more trouble than it's worth".

Garret smirked, then walked over to a nearby shrub. He moved the plant with his hands, and exclaimed "aha!" Silence, "…I have no idea how summoning works".

Solaire walked over, "It's actually fairly simple, where is the sign?" Garret moved over, pointing to the shining letters, "Ah, well, you just bend over, and place your hand on it, like so," Solaire bent down low and placed his hand on the sign. As it started to glow, he backed away, "So, how exactly is this," he looked down at the glowing letters, "Beatrice supposed to help?"

By the time he finished asking, a young woman in old (but not necessarily ratty) robes, a large hat, wielding an old catalyst had appeared. She bowed as Garret began to speak, "Well, due to the fact that the Moonlight Butterfly is fond of flying around taking potshots at us, this marvelous young woman," he draped an arm around her shoulder, causing her to stiffen up, "Is able to do more damage than any of us could ever hope to do, especially me". He flashed her a smile, and in response she just tilted her head away from him, her hat concealing her face. "…So do you just not speak or…?"

Solaire spoke up, "Actually, people summoned by a soapstone are unable to speak directly to us. They can hear us just fine, but they can't speak".

Garret frowned, "Pity...Actually, now that I think about, it's going to be crowded if we all head up there…Oscar, Siegmeyer, sorry but-"

Oscar cut him off, "Since we don't have any reliable ranged attacks we wouldn't be of much use, we get it, right Siegmeyer?"

"Quite," the onion knight nodded, "Though I would prefer to be there, even if only to absorb blows, it would be to everyone's detriment if no one could move".

Garret grunted, "Glad you understand. Head back over to the bonfire by the door, actually, the one above Andre's workshop would be better". The two nodded and began to walk away, "Oh wait, Oscar," the knight turned around, "Could you leave your shield, this enemy does magic based attacks and yours is designed to defend against magic". Oscar was silent for a few moments, then shrugged, handing his shield over, "Thanks, you can use mine for the time being, fair trade and all that".

 **Line Break**

"Woah…"

Garret smiled, wiping a tear from his eye, "I know, thing of beauty isn't it?"

The "thing of beauty" he was referring to was the utter destruction Beatrice was laying on the butterfly. Spells that should have been reserved for dire moments were being thrown haphazardly and (luckily) with great accuracy. In truth, both men felt they were not needed.

Another blast of sorcery later, and Beatrice had successfully killed the butterfly. As it dissipated she dusted off her skirt and bowed slightly to the duo.

Garret walked up and clasped both her hands in his own, eliciting a bewildered expression from the woman, "That, was amazing. And to think, you didn't even go to Vinheim". Beatrice, who had titled her head down, looked up sharply, and sent Garret an inquisitive look, "I have the gift of sight and whatnot," he noticed that her body began to fade away, "Oh, and you're leaving," he let go of her hands, then gasped, "Oh hey listen, whatever you do, stay away from New Londo. Seriously, do not go anywhere near there, it won't end well for you".

Her face scrunched up in confusion, but before he could elaborate, she vanished.

Solaire walked up to Garret. "What was that about New Londo?"

Garret shook his head, losing the smile on his face, "She tries to fight the local guardian, doesn't end well. Hope she takes the advice".

Solaire shrugged, pressing forward. When he ascended the decrepit tower, he was shocked to see a corpse that looked remarkably like Andre. As he got a closer look, he could see that it was holding something. After carefully moving its stiff arms, he held in his hands a sort of cube. It was hollow, and without a cover. There was a white flame inside, and it hurt a bit to look directly at it. After a few seconds, it dawned on him, _"This must be a blacksmith's ember…Perhaps Andre will know what to do with it"_. He turned to tell Garret of his discovery, but paused as he saw the sorcerer frantically search the tower.

"Where is it, where is it. The damn key has to be here…"

"Garret," Solaire called out, "Are you okay?"

Garret stopped his searching and looked over to Solaire. The knight was surprised to see a hint of panic in his eyes, "Oh yeah, everything's great, everything's fine," he started to pace, "After all what could be wrong, there's no key, why should there be a key, keys get lost, destroyed, rust away into a fine powder," his voice became more hysteric, "But I know there is a key! There needs to be a key! But no, there isn't, and you know what that means, huh? Do you Solaire?" The knight slowly shook his head back and forth. At that, Garret burst into laughter, "It means the game is changing! My being here has finally begun to shift and turn that which should be set in stone! Oh sure, now it's a key. But next thing you know, entire layouts will change! People will be where they shouldn't be! Hollows will gain intelligence and drink tea! Cats and dogs will live together and have puppy-kittens! The world will spin on a vertical axis-!" Garret was sent crashing to the floor as Solaire punched him square on the jaw.

Solaire walked over to the dazed sorcerer, and bent down, "Better?"

Garret massaged his jaw, "Much. Thanks man, I needed that".

Solaire smiled, "No problem," he helped Garret up, "Is that key really important?"

Garret shrugged, "Kind of. There's a door that leads to a tower where Havel the Rock was imprisoned. I'll just jury-rig some firebombs together I guess".

"Ah, so the good bishop is to join us on our quest?"

Garret shook his head, "No, the man's gone insane from the isolation. Honestly, killing him will be a mercy". Garret patted Solaire on the back, and exited the tower. After coming to terms over the fact that they would be putting down a legendary hero like a rabid dog, Solaire followed.

 **A/N: Oooh, the first signs of trouble are beginning to appear. First it is a missing key, tomorrow, the world! MWAHAHAHA! But seriously, now is when things will begin to diverge greatly from the story. And I have a lot of ways to seriously mess with the story. It'll be fun. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Charisma: +1, Constitution: -2, Dexterity: -1

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

Solaire and Garret trudged their way back into Andre's shop, meeting up with the rest of their group, "Hey guys," Oscar and Siegmeyer waved, "Thanks for not using the bonfire, saved us some trouble".

Siegmeyer replied, "No problem my friend. Was it a lucrative trip?"

Garret shrugged, "Eh, got some souls, got a special soul, suffered a nervous breakdown," he then waved a hand when Siegmeyer voiced some concern, "Don't worry, Solaire set helped me out of that funk. Speaking of, want to show Andre what we found?"

Solaire nodded, "Quite". He walked over to Andre, who looked on with interest. His mouth parted in awe at the sight of the white ember.

"Why, why that's" he rubbed his eyes, "That's the ember of a divine blacksmith," he reached for the ember, paused, the grabbed it at Solaire's nod. He was silent as he moved it in his experienced hands, "Oh yes…I can make some divine weapons with this beauty".

Garret smiled, "Great! That will be of great use later down the road, but right now we need to heal up, and then head down".

 **Line Break**

Oscar shook his head as Garret picked at the titanite lizard, "That's another supposedly 'rare beast' that we have come across…You know, back in my hometown, all the children would gather around the old bard as he described the time he **thought** he saw one of those things". Garret just smirked, which then deepened as he picked off a piece of Twinkling Titanite. Oscar shook his head with a sigh.

Siegmeyer patted his back, "Chin up friend. Besides, when we finish our quest, odds are we will have enough Titanite to start our own trading business".

Solaire chuckled, "Yes, with Garret as our 'expert miner'". The three laughing knights did not notice Garret's smile turn into a frown.

" _Yeah,"_ the sorcerer scoffed, _"Cause this will only end well for me"_. He shook his head; "C'mon" he said aloud, "there's some stuff I need to get.

The group walked further down. Siegmeyer pointed to a light glowing on a ledge below them, "Is that it?"

Garret nodded, "You guys head down the normal way, "I'll only be a second". The three walked ahead as Garret prepped to jump. After bouncing on his heels for a few seconds, then hopped down. The impact jarred his body, but he was okay overall.

He picked up the Hunter's Set (sans hat), as well as the longbow and feather arrows. He immediately got out of his shoes and robes, putting the leather boots and armor on. He stretched, satisfied with the snugness of the piece, and hopped down the ledge.

Upon meeting up with the knights again, Oscar had this to say, "I'll admit, that looks good on you, but the ensemble is offset by the helmet".

Garret shrugged, and then pointed down the cliff, "We're going to get rid of the knight first. I'll head down, get him angry, then lead him up here. Solaire," he nodded, "you stay here to help me deal with him. Siegmeyer, head up the ledge I was just on, you're going to drop down on him when you get the chance".

"What about me?"

Garret tossed Oscar the longbow and new arrows, "Target practice," he grinned. After that, everyone moved out, preparing for the confrontation.

 **Line Break**

Garret inched further down the basin, and stopped once he saw that the knight was directly below him. With a nervous breath, he leapt, swinging his sword down, a ferocious cry echoing across the basin. Too bad he missed.

Chuckling, Garret looked up at the knight, "Don't suppose you'll just let me do that again?" he then dove under the knight's legs as its Halberd slammed into the ground.

Picking himself up, Garret ran upward, occasionally diving to avoid a particularly close swing. After Garret got back to even ground, the knight lunged forward, but was blocked by Solaire, who managed to sneak in a few blows. The knight roared in challenge, and swung its halberd in a wide arc, pushing Solaire back towards the wall. It started to stalk forward, but turned around and raised its shield as Garret swung his blade. It then hopped forward to avoid another blow from Solaire. It then jerked to the side as an arrow dug itself into its arm. It turned its head, and spotted Oscar some feet away, nocking another arrow. Catching the shine of a blade, it lifted its shield and held both Garret and Oscar at bay. A loud cry made it look up, and it visibly stiffened as Siegmeyer came crashing down, his blade slicing into its back. The dark knight shuddered, then roared as another arrow hit it, this time in the helmet. It turned towards Oscar, a stupid move all things considered, as it allowed the three behind it to strike hard and fast. It died soon after. Garret was saddened by the fact that it only left behind titanite, but quickly got over it.

"All right boys," he clapped his hand, "There is a bonfire down where the knight was guarding, as well as an elevator that leads to the Valley of Drakes, and before anyone asks, I'm going alone. This is just an item run, I'm not going to try and kill anything, not yet at least". The three all agreed, with varying degrees of reluctance.

As they went down, Garret noticed the Grass Crest shield he ignored in his panic. Picking it up, he turned to Siegmeyer, "Here you go," he said, handing it over, "It blocks about as well as your shield, but also decreases the amount of time it takes to regain your stamina. Since you swing bigger weapons I figured, you know".

Siegmeyer took the shield, "Thank you friend". As he put it on his back, he noticed that, well, "…I'm glowing green".

Garret shrugged, "Yeah, well, that's how you know it working, lots of things glo-" he froze. He then sharply turned his head to Oscar and peered at the knight, who began to grow uncomfortable. "…Give me the ring".

"Pardon?"

"The ring you picked up from the grave robber, Artorias's ring," confused, Oscar took the ring off, handing it to Garret.

Garret took his helmet of, scrutinizing the ring. After a few moments, he dropped it, eyes wide in shock, "It's a fake".

Oscar gasped, "Wait, what? How?"

Garret bent down, "It doesn't feel magical at all. I could forgive the lack of a glow- _hell, I original chalked it up to not everything in game being perfectly replicated_ -but then the shield caused Siegmeyer to light up like a titanite lizard. And checking it over, I can confirm, this thing," he held the ring close, "is an imitation".

Solaire spoke up, "So, are you're visions now becoming less accurate, due to your interference?"

Garret brought his fist to his chin, "Maybe, maybe not…too early to say," he shook his head, "For now, let's just ignore it". He gave Oscar an apologetic glance, "Sorry buddy".

Oscar sighed, "Its alright. I had a feeling it was too good to be true anyway". The quartet then walked into the nearby cave, and rested at the bonfire.

 **Line Break**

Garret was once again naked (save for a loincloth) and descending deep into the earth. _"Okay, first I'm going to get that armor. I might never wear it, but my GOCD (Gaming Obsessive Collecting Disorder) is killing me._ " Nodding his head, Garret dashed out of the elevator and ran straight for the bridge.

The nearby drakes perked their heads, then hissed as they saw Garret run into view. One of them heaved a great breath, and let loose a shrill cry as lighting flew from its maw. Garret rolled to the side to avoid getting stung, and dashed right past the attacking drake. He made it halfway to the bridge, and stopped to pick up the gear. He cried out in pain as a drake swooped in and raked him with its claws. Shuddering, he ran forward. One of the three drakes by the gates of New Londo raised its neck and bared its teeth, stalking forward. As Garret neared, it lunged forward, jaws prepped to take a bite. Imagine its surprise when Garret jumped on its head to get an extra boost, stumbling just short of the ladder.

After collecting the soul at the top of the tower, Garret frowned as he looked down at the three drakes hissing at him. _"I could jump, take the risk that I won't die, and run back to the elevator…I could jump onto one of those things, mitigate the damage I would take…I could also use a homeward bone, save myself the trouble,"_ Garret chose took the third option.

 **Line Break**

Garret inched his way forward, scrunching his nose as rot and decay assaulted his nostrils. He looked at the sword and shield lying right next to the dragon corpses claws. With a whimper, he decided to go for it. He slowly crept forward, trying not to gag, and froze right in front of the gear. With a shuddering breath, he grabbed the items and immediately rolled away. He started to run, but stumbled in combination to the beast's roar and thrashing. It turned its head and opened up its rotted jaw, spewing what Garret assumed to be what was left of its internal organs at him. He was unfortunate enough to get sprayed, but managed to get away before a claw smashed into him.

After calming himself down, he laughed, "HAHAHA! SUCK IT YOU LEG-LESS LIZARD!" With a jaunty step, he moved towards the bridge. About halfway through, he lurched forward, feeling terribly sick, "Ah shit, toxic," he turned to look at the undead dragon, "SCREW-" he had to stop himself from falling over the ledge, "YOU! Oooh, I hope I have some blooming moss". He did not. "Dammi-!" another wave of nausea, _"Okay, minor setback. I'll just have to book it past the fattys and grab the key. Thank whoever designed those things that they like to roar every few seconds"_.

Taking a second to drink from his Estus, Garret charged forward. He sidestepped the first enemy, and the second, but the third one clued in faster than its brethren and swung its club at Garret. Garret, a little disoriented due to the toxin seeping through his entire body, was struck in the back. He was sent flying by the blow. He managed to drink a bit of Estus, to keep himself from keeling over, but could barely manage a hurried walk. He crossed the shoddy bridge and fell onto the chest. He heaved with all his might, opening just enough for him to grab the key it held. He grinned, even as a shadow enveloped his shaking form.

 **Line Break**

Garret opened his eyes, his mind in a haze. He groaned, "Garret," he turned to see Siegmeyer leaning over him "are you all right?"

Garret slowly nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Just, after this, we are going to farm the heck out of purple moss," he started to put his armor back on.

Oscar frowned, "Are you sure you want to move right now," he noted that Garret was a little slow in putting on his boots, "You still seem out of it".

Garret waved a hand, "I'm fine. Besides, I'd rather just get this over with.

 **Line Break**

Garret hid behind another tree as on of the Hydra's heads shot forth a magic blast. It was not needed though, as the actual attack went far left of his direction. It was times like this Garret thanked whatever god would listen that his hunches were correct. As it turns out, the Hydra is unable to do proper attacks when it is forced to divide its attention between multiple foes. You'd think having more than one head would help in that regard, but from Garret could surmise, it was more of a singular entity than multiple brains processing different information.

"C'mon you foul creature!" Siegmeyer yelled, "I'm right here!" He laughed as one of the heads tried to ram into him, only for another to smash into it as it tried to dodge a lightning bolt. Both heads crashed into the water, and he was able to cut one off.

Solaire grunted as he missed another shot, but was ultimately pleased, as it seemed to assist Siegmeyer's endeavor.

Oscar, not for the first time since their adventure started, felt that he would have served the Astoran army just as well had he chosen to work as an archer. He mused that he was something of a natural, as he sent an arrow flying to an eye, where it stayed.

Five minutes of, well, calling it a fight would be overstating it, let's call it a pummeling…yes, five straight minutes of pummeling later, and the Hydra was no more.

Garret and the others trudged through the water to meet up with Siegmeyer, who was staring at something in his hand. Upon questioning, he held up an ornate ring with a green gem, "This flew at me as the beast died, what is it Garret?"

Garret took the ring, "This thing belonged to the princess of a now dead kingdom, Princess Dusk of Oolacile".

"Dusk?" Solaire snapped his fingers, "Was that not the young maiden saved by Knight Artorias before he died halting the Abyss?"

Garret chuckled, "Sure, let's go with that. C'mon," he pocketed the ring, we still have things to do".

The group (sans Siegmeyer, who still wore the ring) plodded forward, moving past the waterfall, stopping in front of a small cave with a golden golem milling around.

"Solaire?" the knight grunted, "How many lightning miracles you have left?"

Solaire pursed his lips, "Two I suppose".

Garret grinned pulled off his helmet, "Let 'er rip".

The golem staggered as two lightning blots pelted its chest. It tried to move, but a spiked mace struck the spot where the bolts hit. With a grunt of effort, Garret pulled the mace out, then slammed it atop the things head. It started to disappear in a flash of light. He then dropped the mace, and then let out a breath as he caught the body that fell from the air. He struggled, but ultimately fell on his ass, though the figure in his arms did not touch the water.

The person, a young woman, shook her head and rubbed her temples, clearing her mind of the haze of magical captivity. After that, she realized she was sitting on something rather firm. Looking down she saw that she was on someone's lap. Looking up caused her to blush, as she now understood that she had fallen into the lap of a young man.

The young man smiled, "Hello there".

The woman felt her heat flutter, and stammered back, "G-greetings. Thou must be my rescuer. I am Princess Dusk, of Oolacile".

He chuckled, "And I am Garret, of, well, that's not really important right now. Besides, I can't take all the credit," he jerked his head back, "they helped too".

Princess Dusk shifted her gaze and saw three of knights, 2 of which were dressed in the oddest of armor. "If you don't mind princess," she turned to Garret once more, "This water is kind of cold".

She blushed once more, deeper this time, and quickly stood up, "Of course!" After standing she cleared her throat, "Now, I do not have much time, for my place is-"

Garret interrupted her, "Far into the past, and you cannot stay here, for reasons I will never understand".

Princess Dusk blinked, "Yes…How dids't thou know that?"

He smiled, sending her heart racing once more, "I have the gift of foresight, and therefore know many things. I am also something of a sorcerer, and I know you have some spare spells".

She nodded, "Yes, I would be willing to trade my spells in return for thine help. Thou need only ask".

"Well consider yourself asked. Oh, yeah, there is this," he pulled out a small ring, and she gasped when she saw it was hers, "We…found this just a little bit ago, thought you might want it".

She gingerly took it in her hand, "This…I lost this ring shortly before my capture. But, why give it to me, surely thou must know it holds a powerful enchantment?"

Garret shrugged, "Yeah well, it's your birthday gift. It doesn't feel right to just keep it".

Her blush had returned full force, "I, thank thee once again".

Garret pouted, "Before you go, is there a way you know of that I can just summon you on the go. I mean, I know you're going to set a sign down over by the shoreline, but there are going to be a lot of enemies that reappear whenever I'd want to see you again," he then raised his hands in front of him, "Not that it wouldn't be worth the trouble".

Princess Dusk thought on the matter, which was a strenuous task, as she could feel the pull of time try and force her back. She looked at her ring, "Ah! This ring has a place in both my time and tine. It will serve a constant with which thou can call upon me if thou is in need of assistance, at the cost of thine vitality though," she added, aware that that would be a dealbreaker.

"Cool, sign me up".

She blinked owlishly at him, "Art thou sure? Every passing moment would brings't thou closer and closer to agony".

Garret shrugged, and another heart-melting smirk grew on his face, "I'm sure you'll be worth it".

Princess Dusk quickly shifted her gaze to the water beneath them, muttering a quick incantation. The ring glowed, and she handed it back to him. She started to float upward, "Farewell my rescuer!" she waved.

Garret waved back, "See you soon!" With a flash of light, she disappeared. Sighing, he turned back to his companions, who were staring at him in silence. "…What?"

Siegmeyer chortled, "Ah, to be young again".

 **Line Break**

"Oscar, I swear to whatever god is listening!"

Oscar spread his arms wide, "What? I'm just saying, maybe you should call your friend now, she certainly would like to see you again".

Solaire decided to join in on the ribbing, "Yes, and I don't think the feeling is exclusive".

Garret blushed and tried to pull his boar helmet down to cover to rest of his face, then immediately regretted is as he started to gag.

"Come now you two," Siegmeyer chided the knights; "Do no tease the young man so". Garret gave his thanks, "He has enough on his plate, courting royalty and all," the three laugher uproariously.

Garret scowled, "Screw you guys!" They then made it to the base of the tower where Havel was imprisoned, and the joyful mood died down.

"So," Oscar let out a breath, "Bishop Havel the Rock is in there".

Garret turned around, "Yes, and it'll be a little tough, especially since he has some of the best armor you can find, and it absorbs most magical attacks. And don't even get me started on that damn hammer". Garret started to talk strategy, when Siegmeyer noticed a shadow coming from beneath the doorframe…it was getting larger.

"Gentlemen," all three turned to him, "I believe the good Bishop is coming to us".

Garret started to panic, "Wait what! That's not a thing!" His hysteria heightened when the door began to creak open.

"Oh," a soft, feminine voice said, "I thought I recognized that voice". The four were dumbstruck (but none more than Garret) when the door opened fully to reveal Beatrice, the witch who helped them kill the Moonlight Butterfly. She fidgeted as awkward silence permeated the basin, "Um," she took off her hat, revealing brown hair and hazel eyes, "won't you come in?" She jumped as a thud echoed in the ravine. She leaned over to see that Garret had fainted.

Oscar let out a weak chuckle, "Well…that's certainly the most…extreme reaction he's ever had".

 **A/N: Dun, dun, dun! What is Beatrice doing there? How does that fit in with the timeline? Why even show up in the first place? All these answers will hopefully be answered in full come the next chapter (which may or may not be in like, three or four months, depends on when I can get myself a copy of DS3 and play it, along with any DLC [because there will be DLC] in its entirety). Also, Dusk has a crush on our young hero; let's see where that road takes us. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Not Hollowed Yet

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Garret had to admit, this was by far the weirdest dream he ever had. Really long too, and surprisingly detailed. He hummed in content as he basked in what he just now realized was a very active imagination.

"I think he's coming too".

Garret's eyes snapped open, _"…Right, this is all real"_. He lifted himself up with a groan, smacking his lips. He idly noted that he was in the bonfire above Andre's workshop (based on the sound of metal being hammered). Bleary eyed, he saw white rotund armor of Siegmeyer leaning over him, accompanied by Oscar, who was sitting at the bonfire, Solaire and Beatrice (who Garret was still weary of [that is to say, the fact that she was physically there]) next to him. He froze however, at the sight of an imposing figure in gray, rock-like armor leaning against a pillar, a large tooth and shield resting beside it.

Garret lifted a shaky hand towards the good bishop, a high-pitched whimper escaping from his lips.

Beatrice decided to take pity on him, "Don't worry about Havel, he's harmless".

Garret turned his head so fast the knights and witch thought he broke his neck, "Harmless!"

Siegmeyer nodded jovially, "Quite! Though a bit quiet".

Havel let out a low grunt, startling the still jumpy Garret. His spoke with a raw, almost unused voice, "No…people…lose…voice".

Solaire nodded, "Yes, I suppose you did spend quite a long time alone in that tower friend".

Beatrice rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, sort of".

Garret leaned over to Oscar, "…If this is some sort of hostile illusion, squeeze my leg twice".

Oscar sent the sorcerer a queer look, "…Did you hit your head when you fainted?"

Beatrice swiveled her head, "Did you? Are you hurt?" She moved closer to Garret "Can you fully move all your limbs and think at full capacity?"

Garret growled, "I'm fine, what I want to know," he stood up, missing the pout Beatrice sent his way, "Is how you," he pointed to Beatrice, "got here, and how come he," he pointed to Havel, "Is not a raving lunatic".

Beatrice and Havel shared a look. After a moment, the bishop shrugged, waving his hand. Beatrice cleared her throat, "Well, it started when I went back to my era after you summoned me".

 **Line Break**

Beatrice slowly blinked open her eyes as the suns rays filtered down from over head, _"Oh, its too dark in the future"._ Shaking her head clear, she looked down at the soapstone hanging from her belt. Even now, she thought it was a fascinating tool, able to bend time and space to allow people to communicate decades, even centuries apart. She then frowned, thinking on the last person she saw before returning to her time. _"'The gift of sight' huh?...Ordinarily I would call that complete and utter garbage…and yet"_ Beatrice had to admit, the fact that he knew she never studied at Vinheim, and his ominous warning against going to New Londo (where she wished to study the effects of the Abyss), struck a cord in her. Debating silently with herself, she decided that he bore further investigation. A gift such as his needed to be properly studied, _"Plus he's cute"_. Beatrice reddened at that stray (though not dishonest) thought, and stalked up the tower.

As she neared the top, she slowed down to a near-crawl, and carefully stuck her head out the archway. Gazing down the bridge to the other tower, she saw the giant crystal cocoon that housed the moonlight butterfly she would help Garret kill years from now. Walking forward, Beatrice noted that if not for her impatience (and fear of losing her mind as the years passed) she would not have purchased a soapstone so that someone from a future time would summon her and she could study the creature's life cycle. _"Another 50 years and that thing will break free, lay an egg that will hatch in another 20 odd years, then die by either time's passing, or someone's blade…or spell"_. Still though, no point in rushing forward with reckless abandon and agitating the beast.

Entering the tower, she saw what she was looking for, a single key on a ring, _"There we are"_. She smirked, and turned around, careful of the crystal cocoon.

 **Line Break**

Beatrice stumbled as someone bumped into her, "Sorry miss, but I'm off to save our fair land!" She let out a silent growl as yet another hopeful fool rushed off to the church.

Her mood then grew somber as she thought of how now there were less and less people rushing off to fix the problem of undeath, and more and more hollows looking to devour souls. She brought her hand to her breast, and felt for the spot where one's mark would spread once the madness took hold. _"How long until we're all stark raving mad?"_ She shook her head clear of those thoughts, she had a future to reach.

Opening the door to the tower, then quickly shutting it behind her, Beatrice let out a pleased hum. Spacious, isolated, out of the way, yes, this would do nicely. Walking down the steps with a merry hum, she froze at the sight of a large man in grey, stony armor leaning on a wall opposite the steps.

Beatrice started to panic, _"Oh no! How can my luck be this bad! The one tower I pick happens to house the insane Bishop"._ She then slowly started to climb back up the stairs, but misjudged a step, and slid down landing in a heap in front of the silent knight. She gulped, _"Please let this be quick"_.

"Unless you're looking for a fight, I suggest you leave now".

Beatrice blinked at Havel's gruff, not insane voice. She slowly stood up, "I-I thought you were-"

"Insane?" she nodded. "Well," Havel let out a grim chuckle, "not yet. Soon though, soon I shall be nothing more than a mad hollow".

Beatrice stared blankly, then sighed, "Look, I can give you the key, you can leave now, go back to Anor Londo," when he lifted his helm towards her, she gestured frantically, "This is not a trick I swear!"

The knight was silent. Just as Beatrice feared he had actually lost his sanity, he let out a morose sigh, "If only it were that simple. Alas, I have been stripped of my rank, my life; even my own power has been forcibly diminished. 'Lord'", Beatrice was shocked at the venom in his voice, "Gwyn issued an order to kill me on sight if I ever managed to escape…I have nothing to return to".

"But, surely you can find something to fight for".

Havel clenched his fists; "The only thing that's kept me sane so far is my hatred for the pale snake!" He started to shake, and Beatrice was prepared to flee. However, just as suddenly as his anger came, it dissipated, "But not even that is enough to sustain me". He looked up at Beatrice once more, "Leave now woman, let me wither away in peace".

Beatrice frowned at the knight's resigned tone. She pursed her lip; she could not just allow one of Anor Londo's most famous knights to wallow into nothing at the bottom of a tower. She looked down at her soapstone. "…What if I give you something to do?"

"What?"

Beatrice moved closer to the knight, "There is someone I wish to meet, however," she held up the soapstone, "He will not be here for another 823 years".

Havel held up a hand at that, "Hold on, how could you-"

"The life cycle of the Moonlight Butterfly", Beatrice answered.

Havel resisted the urge to growl at the mention of one of Seath's creations, "…Go on".

Beatrice nodded, "Obviously, as a human, I cannot mill around for that long and stay sane at the same time. You however, are not human, you can naturally live longer then any human could ever dream (even with this curse going around). All I ask, is that when the time comes, you wake me up".

"I'm sorry, wake you up?"

A nod, "I'm going to use my soapstone in tandem with a my sorcery to make myself a cocoon of sorts. It will keep my in a stasis, so the curse does not go rampant in me. The soapstone will count down until the day that you will break me free".

Havel brought a hand to his faceplate, "…I suppose it would give me something to do…better than focusing on my hatred for sure…Still though, I don't think you want to rely on a man on his way to madness".

Beatrice smiled, "If I cannot trust one of this land's greatest heroes, who can I trust".

Havel was silent. "…When will you put yourself to sleep".

Beatrice beamed brightly, "Give me an hour".

 **Line Break**

"And about 823 years later, here we are". Only the crackle of the bonfire broke to silence that had fallen over the group. Even Andre stopped his work to listen to the tale.

Siegmeyer was the first to break the silence, "So you just waited for centuries?"

Havel shrugged, "Sometimes…people…thieves…came…easy…kill".

Garret raised his hand, "Question. What would you have done if Havel hadn't been there, how would you have gotten out?"

Beatrice blushed a bit, "Well, I would have had to pour more magic into the spell; so much that I, uh, would have reverted to a younger age".

Oscar quirked a brow, "How does that work?"

"Obviously its due to the fact that ones own soul is what powers a sorcery. The amount of magical force she would have had to exert would drastically weaken her soul, far too weak for an adult body. As such, her body would be forced to downsize into that of a child in order to accommodate for the smaller soul". Garret answered sagely, eyes closed and nose upturned. When Beatrice didn't contradict him, he looked at her in surprise, "Wait, I was right?"

She shrugged, "More or less". Garret straightened, obviously pleased with himself.

"Beatrice," the five (six counting Andre) turned their heads towards Havel, "…you…okay?" She nodded, "Good…I…leave". Havel started to pack up his gear.

Siegmeyer stood up, "Woah there friend! Surely you do not have to leave?"

Havel shook his head, "Must go…no…reason…to continue…go mad…soon".

Garret jumped up, "What if I give you a reason to not go crazy?"

Havel slowly turned his head, "…No…more…cocoons".

Garret waved his hands back and forth, "No, I mean, I can take you to kill Seath".

Five people drew quick breaths, while Havel froze. Solaire cleared his throat, "Garret, Seath is-"

"Killable," Garret walked closer to Havel, "100% killable. Granted, it'll take some time, a bit of maneuvering, and he does own me a weapon, but you can cave the bastard's skull in yourself".

Havel growled, "No…trick?"

Garret shook his head, "You'll get to see the life fade from his non-existent eyes".

Havel hummed in thought. After a moment of deliberation he held out his hand, "Deal".

Garret smiled, shaking the man's hand "Welcome to the party!" He looked over his head, "Needless to say Beatrice, you're free to come with".

Andre, surprisingly, was the first to break the incredulous silence, "Hey, so long as you come in for repairs, doesn't matter who you travel with".

Siegmeyer let out a hearty laugh, "Traveling with Bishop Havel! HAHA! Garret you never cease to amaze!"

Oscar let out a breathy laugh, "Never a dull moment that's for sure".

Solaire nodded, "Indeed, though it is all in the name of jolly-cooperation".

Beatrice nodded rapidly, a bright smile on her face. "This'll be fun. Oh wait, Garret, can you answer some questions for me?"

Garret quirked a brow, "…Sure" he blinked as Beatrice was suddenly right beside him, a notebook and pen in hand.

"How does your gift work? How far into the future can you see? Are you seeing anyone? Is the future set in stone or is it malleable?" Garret felt his head spin as her rapid-fire questions.

Neither of them noticed Havel shake his head in a mix of amusement and annoyance, "Children".

 **A/N: Hello all, just a quick little update to ensure the good people of that I'm still working on this story. But good god if Dark Souls 3 isn't packed with lore. Like holy crap, so much lore. Thankfully, since my story isn't that long or meaty, any tweaks that need to be made can be done and they won't change the story too much. More good news, none of the lore in DS3 really applies until the group reaches Anor Londo, so I should be able to update more or less regularly. Bad news, DLC aren't coming in until fall and I have no idea if that's going to screw me over, the game itself already derailed half of my plot. Anyway, be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Witch Fight

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

After answering the majority of Beatrice's questions (while taking care to avoid saying anything that she and the others shouldn't worry themselves about) Garret decided to invite one more soul to the party. Pulling out Dusk's ring, Beatrice eyed the item with a curious gleam, "What's that?"

Garret answered, "The ring of Princess Dusk of Oolacile," Havel perked up at that, "Ordinarily, it would greatly increase the power of my spells, at the cost of my health. But, the dear princess herself changed it so that I can summon her whenever I want, at the cost of my health of course".

Beatrice frowned at the knowledge, "Isn't she, uh, dead?"

Garret snorted, "Time is all kinds of messed up".

Havel raised up a hand, "Wait…when?"

Garret was about to answer, but cut himself short, "…When did you get locked in that tower? Ah, better question, when you were…reassigned, how were Gwyn's four knights?"

Havel tilted his head at that, "…Gough…scout…Kalameet…Ornstein…train…Smough…Artorias…Ciarin…raise Sif".

Garret nodded, "She's from a bit after that". He would have left it at that, yet there was one question that still weighed on his mind, "And what of Gwyn's children?"

Havel was silent, much longer than Garret thought necessary, "…Gwynevere…marry…Flann".

Garret cocked a brow, "That's all?"

A low rumble emanated from the Bishop's throat, causing Solaire, who was next to the bishop, to step away, "…Yes…"

Garret smirked, putting the ring on, "We'll talk later". Concentrating on the enchantment placed on the ring, Garret began to feel his life slip away as a figure emerged from a yellow light beside him.

The figure solidified into the form of Dusk, who bent low, regally, to Garret. With a warm smile, Garret reciprocated, "Hello again Princess".

Dusk smiled warmly, "Hello again, my rescuer".

"Well," Andre began wiping soot off of his body, "If I had known I were entertaining royalty, I'd have spruced the place up a bit".

Dusk's gaze tore away from Garret, to address the giant of a man, "It is quite all right," she said warmly. "From what little I information I have been able to gleam of the future, I know you have far greater things to worry about than being tidy". Andre chuckled, a hint of rose coloring his cheeks

Oscar waved a hand, "We're here too, thought I should mention".

She smiled to Oscar, Siegmeyer, and Solaire "I could not forget you three as well". However, upon seeing Havel standing next to Solaire, her eyes widened considerably.

Garret tapped her on the shoulder, "The rumors of his insanity are greatly exaggerated".

Dusk nodded her head slightly, "Well, in any case, it is good to see one of our land's greater heroes," Havel bowed slighlty.

Then she her eyes fell upon Beatrice. She blinked at the witch, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly "And thou art?"

Beatrice's lips curled into a false smile, "I am Beatrice, a…friend of Garrets". Beatrice sent a sly look to Garret, while Dusk's narrow gaze was starting to turn into a glare.

Garret however, was too busy fiddling with his Estus to notice their hostility. "Uh-uh," he said absentmindedly, "Didn't really expect her, or Havel, to show up, but hey, the more the merrier!" A glow surrounded his body, and he quickly drank his Estus, making it disappear.

Andre raised a brow, "What was that about?"

Garret cleared his throat, "Oh nothing. Its' just that, since technically Princess Dusk does not belong in this time, I have to use my own life force to bring and keep her here".

Beatrice frowned, "Really. That sounds dangerous".

Garret shrugged his shoulders taking another drink, "Eh, give and take. Besides," Garret turned to Dusk with a wry grin, "I highly doubt you'll meet people of our level of crazy stuck in Oolacile".

Dusk giggled into her hand, "No, I suspect not". Beatrice felt her eye begin to twitch.

Garret took another swig of Estus, "Man, going through this faster than I thought".

Andre cleared his throat, "If you want, I've got a few more".

All present turned to the smith, "You do?" Garret asked.

Andre nodded his head, "Oh sure. Every now and then I need to do a supply run, find a few flasks lying around here and there, bring 'em back with me".

Garret rubbed his chin, "How many do you have?" Andre reached behind a chest, and pulled out a large sack, which clinked when he set it on the floor. Garret's eyes shone with glee, "…How many are you willing to part with?"

While Garret began to barter with Andre, Dusk turned her attention to Beatrice. "So…are you a sorceress as well?"

Beatrice straightened, and crossed her arms, "Yes…self-taught".

Dusk's eyes roamed Beatrice's clothes, "Yes, that much is obvious".

Beatrice set her jaw, "Well, better than staying in some cushy school where they don't even bother to teach you to defend yourself, only run and hide".

Dusk's face set into a frown, "The sorceries of Oolacile require a certain way of thinking to wield properly. It is much more complex than simply blasting your magic through," she eyed the catalyst strapped at Beatrice's hip, "whatever that is".

Beatrice scoffed, "At least mine looks like it will last more than once use," she pointed to Dusk's own catalyst, "What, is that hobbled together from a bunch of twigs?"

As their little spat was beginning to heat up, Oscar leaned over to his friends, "Should, should we do something".

Solaire nodded his head slowly, "Yes, I uh, I think we should".

Siegmeyer slowly turned his head towards the pair; "…You two don't really have much experience with women, do you?"

The two knights' sent inquisitive looks to the onion knight, "What do you mean?" Solaire asked.

Havel snorted, "Enter…at…own…peril".

The two Astorans looked back at Dusk and Beatrice, who were now clutching their respective catalysts, glaring daggers at one another, magical energy hovering between them.

Oscar turned to Solaire, "…I'm sure they can work out their differences on their own".

Solaire quickly nodded his head, "Agreed". Siegmeyer and Havel chuckled.

Thankfully, before either woman had a chance to escalate the potential conflict, the clinking of glass was heard beside Garret and Andre. Everyone turned to see Andre deposit a number of Estus Flasks into Garret's satchel, while Garret had a sizable pool of souls in his hand. As Andre collected the souls, Garret sent him a grand smile, "Andre, you have made this journey _sooo_ much easier".

Andre smirked, "Oh, don't think too much of it," and returned to his work.

With a spring in his step, Garret walked back the Dusk and Beatrice (who had put away their catalysts and plastered smiles on their faces). Turning to Dusk, Garret frowned slightly, "I was gonna ask if you had a spare ivory catalyst, but I just spent most of my souls on healing items so…" he blinked as Dusk held up a catalyst, "Ummm, for me?" Dusk nodded. Garret scratched the back of his head, "But I can't pay you".

Dusk shook her head, and delicately placed a hand on his shoulder, "Oh, my dear Garret, you saved my life. I could never ask you for payment when you have need of me".

Garret hummed in thought, grabbing the catalyst from Dusk, "Oh, well, that's nice of you" he said with a smile. As Garret stepped back and waved the catalyst around, to get a feel for it, Dusk sent a mischievous smile to Beatrice, who grit her teeth at the princess. "By the way," Dusk turned back, "Don't suppose you have any scrolls that you're willing to part with.

Dusk almost nodded, but stopped herself. She dipped her head down, as if in thought, then looked back at Garret with a thoughtful expression, "Yes, I can teach you the sorceries of my home, however there may be a problem".

Garret frowned, "Am I too stupid, cause I can cram souls into my brain if it helps".

Dusk waved her arm, "Oh no, nothing like that, it is just that, well, in order to cast the sorceries of Oolacile, one needs a certain mindset. It is less…exact than what you would learn in Vinheim. I could very well teach it to you, however," she cast her eyes downward, "It would require personal instruction".

While Garret brought a hand to his chin in thought, Beatrice was fuming. Then, the self-taught witch had an idea of her own, "Could I learn it as well?" Beatrice smiled at Dusk's scowl; "I never went to Vinheim, so perhaps it would be easier for me".

Before Dusk could say anything, Garret nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, after all, three heads are better than two".

Dusk sent a small pout towards Garret, "But I am not sure I can teach to people at once, it would be better if I focus on-"

Garret cut her off with a wave of his hand, "Oh, I'm sure you're a good enough teacher to handle two students".

Dusk half-smiled at the compliment, "…I suppose…"

"Great," he walked over to Dusk and Beatrice, clapping them both on their shoulders, "Can't wait for the first lesson". Dusk's mouth twitched downward while Beatrice simply smiled, glad that her plan was successful.

Garret finished off another Estus flask, "Uh, Dusk, not for nothing but, I'm gonna need to send you back, we do have things to do".

Dusk smiled sadly, "Of course, I could not, in good conscience, keep you from your quest". Then, in what could either be a spur of the moment or a calculated play, Dusk leaned forward ever so slightly, and gave Garret a quick peck on the cheek. "For luck," she said, as she drew back.

On his part, Garret flushed greatly, and turned his gaze away from the princess with an airy chuckle, "Uh, thank you, for that, ooh boy," he removed her ring, "Good-bye," he said with a wave.

Dusk waved in return, and turned around to wave good-bye to the rest of his party as well. When she turned to Beatrice however, Dusk simply smiled smugly, before vanishing in a golden light.

To her credit, Beatrice kept herself from trying to blast the woman with a soul arrow. _"You win this round you smug bitch"_.

Siegmeyer noticed the irate look on Beatrice's face, and chuckled quietly to himself, "Ah, to be young again".

"You say something?"

Siegmeyer shook his head, "Nothing Garret".

 **A/N: Hey so, this fic is still being worked on, to alleviate any worries anyone had (I know one reviewer asked if this was abandoned). I know this is a little short, but I couldn't justify moving on the next part of the story in this chapter, so I'll do my best to make the next one longer than usual.**

 **I hope the Dusk/Beatrice dynamic was at least halfway decent. I can fully admit to never being in a situation like the one described above (fantasy world notwithstanding). Fun fact, before DS3 revealed a couple of things about Dusk, I originally planned on having her be a little naïve and Beatrice being too kind to try and take advantage of her in order to get in good with Garret. But apparently Dusk is the type of person to run away from home and invent a complicated spell just to fuck around in the forest, so I went with a classic 'Betty and Veronica' angle. Let me know if I'm on the right track. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Off-Script

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Havel grunted as he blocked a Balder knight's blow, then swung his own weapon in retaliation. To his displeasure, the knight backed away from his Dragon Tooth hammer.

Garret spoke up behind him, "Need any help?"

Havel merely shoved his shield forward, knocking the knight off balance, then swung his mighty weapon forward, slamming it into the knight, which then slammed into a wall, crumpling as souls were distributed to Havel and his companions. Havel turned to Garret, hefting his hammer smugly.

Garret clicked his tongue, "Show-off". He moved forward, patting the bodies of Havel's fallen foes down for any loose items. He smiled when he found some Titanite shards and a helmet (slighlty battered, but still better than a stinky boar head). His smile faded when his last search found a loose pair of Balder leggings.

He leaned against a pillar, debating. On the one hand, the armor was decent, not too heavy, and would last until at least Sen's Fortress. But on the other hand, he didn't fancy the thought of wearing only a speedo and glorified shin guards. He didn't think his friends would like it either.

Beatrice walked up to him, "What are you in such deep thought about?"

Garret's thoughts on the leggings blended with a mental image of Beatrice, and he quickly shook his head clear of those thoughts, hoping he hadn't blushed.

He did, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He cleared his throat, "Nothing, nothing at all".

She frowned, "Really?"

Garret nodded, stuffing the items deep in his satchel, "Really, I'm fine".

Beatrice wanted to press the matter, but was interrupted by Siegmeyer, "Uh, Garret, are there any living gargoyles left in the chapel?"

Garret gulped, "No, only the two…why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's just, well, the elevator is blocked by that special fog". Siegmeyer pointed towards the elevators, and to Garret's horror, fog walls blocked them.

Garret sucked in a breath and cursed. He started tapping his foot, "Solaire! Oscar!" the two knights looked down from the second floor, "Come here, now!"

At Garret's anxious tone, both knight's hurried down the stairs, while Garret looked out towards Sen's fortress. Solaire made it down first, "What's the matter?"

"We're being invaded".

Everyone was immediately on alert, "What!" Oscar shakily held his blade out, a frantic tone in his voice, "Darkwraiths? Here?"

Havel growled, slamming his shield on the ground "Scum!"

Solaire eyed the hall, jerking his head back and forth "Where is he coming from?"

Beatrice tightly gripped her catalyst, "I've seen the results of one of their invasions, I don't want to have to fight one".

Siegmeyer rolled his shoulders, "Fret not friends. If the worst comes to pass, I shall stay behind and give you all a chance to flee".

"Everyone calm the hell down!" All five turned to Garret, who had a small frown on his face.

Beatrice scoffed, "Calm down! We're about to fight a Dakwr-"

"I never said it was a Darkwraith, all I said was that we are being invaded," he looked outside once more, then up to the second floor "and it is taking them a long time to get here".

"Well who could it be," Oscar asked, "if not a Darkwraith?"

"Have any of you sinned recently? If so then we might have a Blade of the Darkmoon on our asses. It could also just be some schmuck who got his hands on a red eye orb".

Solaire titled his head at Garret, "So, not a Darkwraith?"

"Not necessarily," Garret brought a hand to his chin, "Either way…I want to lay a trap".

"Pardon?"

Garret turned to the bewildered group, "I have a couple of questions as to how invasions actually work, and if it is a Darkwraith then there are even more questions that will need answering".

Havel grunted, "What?"

Garret shrugged, "Where they're based and other similar queries". He eyed his companions, "If anyone doesn't want to help raise your hand".

Beatrice slowly raised her hand, "I don't even have a dagger".

Garret did a double take, "Really? Huh, well, after this we need to find you a proper weapon. Anyone else wanna sit this one out?" Silence, "Good, here's my plan".

 **Line Break**

A red figure emerged from a pool of blood red light, covered head to toe in skeletal armor. He examined his surroundings; pleased that he appeared near the ground floor of the chapel, less chance for his victim to prepare. Slowly, warily, he stalked into the parish. Entering the building, he heard armor clanking from up above. he smiled underneath his grim helmet; his victim was in for an unpleasant surprise.

The Darkwraith rapidly headed for the stairs. So rapidly, that he almost didn't hear footfalls dashing up behind him. Almost.

Quick as a flash, the Darkwraith turned around, an etheral blood-red shield forming from his left hand, blocking the sword of, what looked like, a sorcerer. As the (maybe) sorcerer scowled and backpedaled away, the Darkwraith frowned. Two people to kill: tricky, but doable. Obviously the possible sorcerer was top priority, any spells would make killing his partner (a knight if the sound of armor was any indication) that much harder. Speaking of.

A knight wearing the (in)famous Catarinan armor slashed down, forcing the Darkwraith to roll away, towards the open floor. The Darkwraith eyed his two opponents, the sorcerer now confirmed as one since it brought out a catalyst.

Before he could attack the sorcerer, a crackle of lighting sent the Darkwraith into a panic. Rolling forward, turning as he landed, the invader scowled as a third figure emerged from the altar. Three foes now. An arrow flew into the Darkwraith's shoulder blade. Make that four.

The odds were now piling up against him. Using his freehand, the Darkwraith grabbed hold of a black crystal. A tactical retreat seemed like the best option.

Suddenly, a massive thud sounded from behind him. Slowly, fearfully, the Darkwraith turned around. At the sight of an imposing figure in stone-like armor wielding a giant tooth, he dropped his sword and crystal. Then the imposing knight lifted its hammer, and all was black.

 **Line Break**

The Darkwraith slowly regained consciousness. It had been a long time since an enemy hit him so hard that he was knocked out after teleporting away.

"I do believe it's waking up". An unfamiliar voice cut through the haze of unconsciousness, and the Darkwraith opened his eyes to see the five men he had lost to (accompanied by a what looked like a witch), although, they were all upside down. The Darkwraith tilted his head back, and panicked when he finally registered that it was hanging over the edge of the parish from a rope. The Darkwraith started to struggle.

"Careful, you might break the rope, and trust me, you do not want to fall to your eventual death". The Darkwraith stopped squirming to look for whoever had spoken, most likely the leader of this group. He blinked in surprise when it was not the Catarinan, nor the stone knight, but the male sorcerer, an insufferable smirk on his face. "We just want to ask you some questions".

The Darkwraith glared (though that was mitigated somewhat by the face covering mask it wore) and sharply turned his head away.

The sorcerer sighed, "Fine, guess we'll be here awhile". He looked at his nails, "Rather, until your brain explodes" he added nonchalantly.

Six heads swiveled in his direction. A bemused smile crept on his face, "Oh! None of you knew this? Yeah, see, when you hang upside down, eventually all the blood in your body will start to pool in your head. Now, that alone isn't terrible, I mean, sure, your body might feel a bit tingly, but the worst part comes when it really collects in your noggin". He bent down to look the Darkwraith in the eye, "See, the brain can only hold so much blood. You know how sometimes people will spontaneously die from seemingly out of nowhere, before immediately coming back at any rate?" Despite himself, the Darkwraith nodded, "Well, that's because the brain, for lack of a better term, leaks. And let me tell you, it is excruciating". He rapped his knuckles against the Darkwraith's helmet, "Holes just start bursting in that skull of yours, splitting pain just every second until finally, your body just gives up, and you become a blithering, twitchy mass, and the curse takes full effect". A frightening smile took form, "Does that sound fun to you?" The Darkwraith rapidly shook its head.

The sorcerer chuckled, "Pull him up boys".

 **Line Break**

Havel growled at the Darkwraith as he and Oscar finished tying it to a pillar. They backed up to make room for Garret. "So," the seer began, "Can you speak?" The Darkwraith shook his head.

Garret clicked his tongue, "Of course not, why make things easy". He ran a hand through his hair. "Ok, just nod and shake your head accordingly…Are you a man?"

Havel groaned, "What?"

"Well I don't want to be a jerk and keep on saying call him or her 'it' now do I Havel?"

He shook his head, then stiffened in horror, turning to Havel. Garret groaned in annoyance, "Yes, that's the 'mad bishop'". He started to mutter under his breath, "…Couldn't be known as the 'reasonable' or 'sane' bishop, no…"

Siegmeyer cleared his throat, "Uh, sir, right?" The Darkwraith nodded, "You are a Darkwraith, correct?" Another nod, slower than the last.

Garret folded his arms, "A current member, not some rouge?" A nod.

Garret decided to truly begin the questioning.

"Did you invade from the surrounding area?" A shake of the head.

"Did you invade from some sort of home base?" A nod.

"Is this home base with other Darkwraith? Your headquarters?" Two nod.

"Have you been a Darkwraith for a long time, say, a millennia?" A shake.

"…Did you join after New Londo flooded?" A nod.

"Did you stumble on…the leader by accident". A shake.

Havel growled, "Who…leader?"

Solaire coughed in his hand, "That isn't really a yes or no question".

Garret turned to Havel, "Besides, have you forgotten, I, by virtue of being a seer, already know that general details, I just want specifics".

Havel leaned forward, "You know…leader…location?"

Garret waved him off, "Not now Havel, we have bigger fish to fry". The bishop relented. Garret turned back to the Darkwraith. "Do you guys have only the one base?" The Darkwraith was still. "…Do I need to hang you upside down again? Havel, grab his legs". The Darkwraith quickly nodded his head.

"So, you all have to travel from your main base to different locations?" A nod. Garret pursed his lips, "And, you all travel alone?" A nod. Garret tapped his cheek in thought.

"Can't really ask how they travel," he muttered, "too complicated a question" Garret shrugged "That's it for me. Anyone else have any burning questions?" Five heads shook.

Nodding Garret leaned down to face the Darkwraith once more. "Now, I'm going to kill you, and when you reform at your headquarters and your boss asks why you failed, do us a favor, and keep you mouth shut about this," Garret gestured to him and his friends, "Just say some sorcerer got lucky, and really, I have. Cause if you breath a word about us, to anyone, I will find out," his eyes started to glow red, and his voice gained a dark edge "and I will hunt you down, and give you an intimate understanding of the word 'pain'". The Darkwraith swallowed visibly, while Oscar and company exchanged puzzled, and worried looks. Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, Garret's eyes lost their glow, and his voice regained its chipper tone, "Great". He stood up, and readied his Drake sword, "By the way, I'm keeping your sword". Garret stabbed forward, his blade easily sliding into the Darkwraith's chest. The Darkwraith (were it able to speak) would have gurgled for a few seconds, before going limp, and dissipating into red specks of light.

Garret rolled his shoulders, a bit stiff. He noticed Beatrice's worried face, "What's up?"

She opened her mouth, then paused. "…Nothing Garret, just, shocked we managed to live through an encounter with a Darkwraith".

Garrets smiled coolly, "Yeah well, just wait till we get to the sewers". He moved past them, giving Beatrice a reassuring pat on the shoulders as he walked to the elevator.

Beatrice turned to the three knights and bishop, "Does anyone know what _that_ was?" She whispered frantically.

Siegmeyer, Solaire, and Oscar all tried to find a plausible explanation. Havel sighed, "I think…I have…idea".

Oscar turned to the Bishop, "You do?"

Havel shook his head, "Too early…to say…probably wrong…anyway". No one quite believed that.

"Hey!" Garret yelled, "What are you guys waiting for, we got a kingdom to save!" The four men and one woman exchanged glances once more, and then walked over to Garret.

 **A/N: PLOT! INTRIGUE! THEMATIC ELEMENTS!...Anyway, be sure to leave a review. Later**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Jaw Dropping Fun!

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Garret strummed his fingers along his arm, leaning back against the dilapidated wall leading down to Ana. He sighed, tilting his head skyward. The Crestfallen knight craned his head, "What's gotten you down?" He sent Garret a mirthless smirk, "Finally realized the futility of your little venture?"

Garret closed his eyes, "…No, just thinking is all".

The knights grunted, "Well, don't suppose you could do all that else where?"

Garret opened one eye, sparing the knight a glance, "Why? What's the big deal?"

The knight let out a soft groan, "It's all these people," he twitched when Siegmeyer's boisterous laughter sounded from down the stairs, "Place used to be nice and quiet. Sure, there was the occasional fool or two that flew down, but afterwards they all lost hope and disappeared," he sent Garret a droopy glare, "But you and your lot keep coming back, each time bigger and louder than the last".

Garret snorted, looking at the ever-silent figure of Havel, "I think you might be exaggerating things a bit".

The knight eyed Havel. He grunted, "I still say that's a loony who went grave robbing".

Garret chuckled, "Would it kill you to trust my word?"

The knight opted for a simple stare, "…Just do me a favor," he groused, "and get a move on". He started to mumble, "Maybe you all will fall down a cliff, never to return".

Garret stood up with a smile, "Never change man, never change". He let out a piecing whistle, ignoring the knight's grumblings, "Tactics meeting people! Over by the well!"

Havel grunted, moving to the well.

Siegmeyer turned his head with a low hum, "Oh, it seems I am needed". He gave Lautrec a hard pat on the back, "I'll be sure to come back and continue this lovely conversation!"

Lautrec rolled his shoulder, glaring at Siegmeyer. "…Damn Catarinan" he muttered darkly.

Garret bounced on the balls of his feet when Beatrice and Solaire stepped into view, the former visibly agitated. Garret strained to hear her ranting, "Of all the arrogant, conceited pieces of-!"

"Now, now" Solaire held up his hands calmly, "From what I've seen, Petrus is merely unpleasant with everyone…save for Havel at any rate, given the prostrations".

Beatrice scoffed, "Did he call you 'a dirty heathen that needs to find the gods'?"

"I will say, that was uncalled for," Solaire conceded.

Soon after, Oscar and Siegmeyer joined them.

Garret clapped his hands, "Ok then. We've got," he started to count on his fingers, "two…four things we need to get done in the Lower Burg, before we tackle the sewers".

Havel grunted, "How complicated?"

Garret shrugged, "Nothing too crazy…honestly the most annoying thing will be the Capra Demon holding the key to the sewer. No wait, scratch that," he grimaced, "the dogs will be the most annoying thing".

Siegmeyer clapped his hands, "Well, I'm sure you have a plan regardless!"

Garret nodded, "Yeah. You and Havel can tackle the demon".

"Huzzah!" Siegmeyer clapped Havel on the shoulder, "I am sure ours will be a glorious battle!"

Havel slumped his shoulders slightly.

Oscar raised a hand, "What will the rest of us do?"

Garret gestured to the four of them, "We're going to clear out the rest of the Burg, opening up a couple shortcuts". He sighed, "There's also a sorcerer, Griggs, trapped down there, plan on helping him out. And after that, the only things left to do before coming back here will be collecting a coa-er, ember, for Andre, and saving a pyromancer, Laurentius from the first room of the sewers".

Solaire tilted his head, "Two magic wielders are trapped in the same area? Why?".

Garret frowned, "Well, I can't speak-concretely-for Griggs, but Laurentius's quest leads through the sewers".

Beatrice crossed her arms, "What's got them trapped".

Garret scratched his cheek, "Well, Laurentius was trapped by a couple of cannibals, and Griggs…is locked in a house…did I get the key for that?" He muttered as he searched through his satchel.

Beatrice scrunched up her nose, "Who locks themselves in a house?"

Siegmeyer coughed into his gloved hands, "Well, it's not as hard as it sounds". He felt his cheeks redden as his companions turned their gazes towards him.

"…Moving on," Oscar took control of the conversation, "Where do we start?"

Garret closed his bag, "The Upper Burg. But I'm going to need to stop by the merchant to grab a key".

 **Line Break**

Beatrice rolled her shoulder; staring at the sword Garret gave her-a good enough weapon, in her inexperienced opinion. She grimaced, it was a bit disconcerting to have to stand so close to an enemy though, ignoring years of experience.

"How's the sword?" Havel walked up behind her.

Beatrice shrugged weakly, "Different".

Havel nodded his head, "You will learn, with time".

Beatrice sighed, "So you say". A smile then grew across her face, "Hey! You're not gasping!"

Havel rubbed his throat, "Yes. The Bonfires help".

A cheery tune filled the air, and the two turned to see Garret jogging up the stairs, whistling all the way. "What's that song?" Beatrice asked.

Garret stopped, "Hmm, oh it's uh…part of a collection detailing the quest of an elf boy as he saves his homeland, multiple times over".

Havel grunted, "Never heard of it".

Garret clicked his tongue, "Don't doubt that". He led them to the ladder leading up the rampart, where Siegmeyer, Solaire, and Oscar were waiting. Garret pointed to the ladder "Up we go".

Beatrice made it there first, and started to climb up. Garret climbed on after her. He didn't climb however, freezing in place as Beatrice's dress shifted, revealing more than a little bit of her legs.

"OW!" Garret rubbed the back of his head. He turned irritably, coming face to helm with Havel.

Havel growled, tapping Garret's head, "Focus". The bishop brushed past, moving up the ladder.

Garret frowned, which deepened as sniggering sounded off from behind him. He sent Oscar and Solaire a baleful glance, "Real mature," he muttered, finally climbing the ladder.

Oscar moved forward with a laugh, "Ah, and here I thought this was going to be a depressing journey!"

 **Line Break**

"All right Oscar," Garret stood in front of the adder leading down, "take out that spear I grabbed way back when we started," Oscar did as requested. "Great, you're our frontline!"

"…Is because I laughed at you earlier?"

Garret sent him a deadpan stare, "…Narrow staircase, dogs that like to ram into things, hefty shield, you do the math".

Oscar stared at the seer. Then, with a great sigh, he swapped out his sword for the spear, and slid down.

After walking out, he heard the dogs before seeing them-the clacking of their claws against stone, their harsh ragged breath. Oscar suppressed a shudder. Griping his spear, shield poised to block, he moved forward.

He tensed when a sharp bark pierced the air. The clacking grew louder, more frantic. Then, one of the dogs came into view. It was a pitiful thing. Thin, rotting flesh oozing through its skin, fur falling off as it rushed forward, jaws snapping.

It crashed into his shield with a whine. Striking quickly, Oscar stabbed forward, catching it in the throat. It flew away, crashing into another dog, but a third slipped underneath the carnage, ramming into Oscar, breaking his guard. He fell backwards, grunting as the dog bit onto his gauntlet.

He idly noted that either Garret or Beatrice shot off a spell at the other living beast, and that Solaire and Havel rushed forward to deal with a few torch-wielding Hollows. With a growl, he readjusted his grip, and slammed his shield into the dog. It staggered, but refused to let go. Oscar slammed his shield against it more and more. When it finally went limp, he was panting heavily, the blood running down his arm.

A hand appeared to his left, which he gratefully accepted. "Good job, friend," Siegmeyer said.

Oscar grunted, taking a drink of Estus. "Its teeth were surprisingly sharp. You'd think they'd have rotted off along with most of its body".

They walked forward, where Garret was moving his head back and forth. He sighed heavily, "All right, people, we're about to be ambushed by three Hollows that know how to parry".

Havel rolled his shoulders, "I'll take point," he said as he stomped forward.

Garret blinked, "Uh, okay. I was going to run up and gather their attention, but sure, let's follow you're lead".

Havel stopped halfway down the street to the sound of three doors booming open. He noted his five companions attacking two of the foes, leaving the third one to him.

The mad Hollow rushed forward, holding its dagger in both hands. Havel back stepped away from its strike, and then slammed his shield forward, knocking the Hollow on its ass.

To the Hollow's credit, it rolled away from Havel's hammer strike. It pulled out its shield, and to Havel's immense shock, parried his next blow. The bishop hissed as the Hollow shoved its blade through a chink in his breastplate. More annoyed than anything else, he brought his hand to the Hollow's head, and with a swift clench, crushed its head. With a small groan, he pulled the knife out of his body, tossing it aside.

"Umm".

Havel turned around to the sight of his companions staring at him, and if the reactions of Beatrice and Garret were anything to go by, they were in an odd mix of awe and fear.

Havel grunted, "What?"

Solaire coughed into his hand, "Uh, nothing, nothing at all".

 **Line Break**

Siegmeyer hummed at the front of the fog gate, staring down at the 'new' blade in his hands. "So, this blade does greater damage against demons?"

Garret nodded, "Yeah. I'm…not really sure why. You have any ideas Havel?"

Havel shook his head, "Don't know," he looked at Garret, "Where did these…demons come from?"

Garret frowned, "Huh…That throws one possible timeline out the window," he muttered. He cleared his throat, "Uh, the Witch of Izalith tried to make a new First Flame, and got turned into a demon spawning…thing as a result".

Havel didn't move, "Oh…I see," he bowed his head, "Foolish Quela, why would you do that?"

Garret tilted his head, "Wait, her name is 'Quela'?"

Havel tilted his head up slightly, "Yes. Shouldn't you know that, being a seer?

Garret groaned in mild disgust, "Trust me, I'm not as 'all-knowing' as you would hope".

Siegmeyer cleared his throat, "As informative as this conversation may be, the two of us should get going".

Beatrice nodded, "Yeah, c'mon guys, let's go save those…pyromancers?" she asked Garret.

Garret walked across the bridge, "One pyromancer actually, the other's a sorcerer who's trapped down the street".

Siegmeyer and Havel looked at each other as the others disappeared from sight. "So," Siegmeyer started, "Should I go after the demon, and you the dogs?"

Havel hummed in thought, "Reverse. You're strikes will be faster, easier to hit the dogs". He held his shield up, "I can keep the demon at bay".

Siegmeyer frowned, "Are you sure?"

Havel nodded, "Positive". Siegmeyer nodded in reply, and the two stepped through the fog.

The demon roared as soon as the pair made it through. Siegmeyer spotted the dogs behind it, and dashed forward. The demon swung at him with one of its blades, which he rolled under. The second blade however, would have hit him, were it not for a timely block by Havel's shield.

The blade bounced off of the magic rock, allowing Siegmeyer to attack the dogs. The demon turned its attention to Havel, growling lowly. With a mighty roar, it swung at Havel, who shifted his shield slightly, forcing the blade into the ground. Undeterred, it swung its other blade; again, it hit the shield, but this time Havel slid backwards.

The demon tore its other blade from the ground, running toward Havel. Hefting his hammer and shield, he caught both blades, wincing slightly. Using its height to its advantage, the demon pushed down. Havel buckled a little under the pressure. Thinking quickly, he shot his foot out at the demon's shin. The demon flinched at the blow, allowing Havel to shove it backwards, into Siegmeyer's path, who had just finished the last dog.

Siegmeyer struck a successful blow on the demon's back. It hissed in pain, whirling around to strike the new attacker. It swung at Siegmeyer, who rolled away. It did not forget about Havel, however, and swung its other blade in a wide slash, forcing Havel to abandon his attack in favor of dodging; the demon, irritation clear in its eyes, hopped back against the wall.

Siegmeyer and Havel stood side-by-side, glaring at the demon, which glared back. Siegmeyer moved first, slashing down at the demon with a roar. The demon spun on its heel, smacking Siegmeyer with its tail. As he faltered, Havel dashed forward, swinging his hammer upward, catching the demon in the chin. It howled in pain, blood dripping from its broken jaw. It slashed both its blades down at Havel, who blocked the blows expertly. This left the demon open for a powerful thrust in the chest from Siegmeyer. The demon gurgled as blood poured from the wound. It went silent, however, when Havel brought his hammer down on its skull, crushing it, after which it disappeared in a harsh light, leaving only a key.

Siegmeyer, panting heavily, walked over to the spot the demon was. He bent down, "Well," he jingled the key, "That was certainly exhilarating".

 **Line Break**

"So…Bishop Havel is truly…?"

Garret rolled his eyes, "Yes, he really is a member of our party. If you want, you can wait a bit and see him yourself".

Griggs shook his head, "That won't be necessary". He bowed deeply, "Again, thank you so much".

Solaire waved his hand, "Think nothing of it. We're happy to help!"

Griggs straightened, "Right, well, I'd best be off to the Shrine. You said the path is clear?"

Garret nodded, "Yeah, just be sure not to rest at one of the bonfires on the way, that'll bring everyone down here back to life".

"Noted," he smirked at Garret, "And I can't wait to talk to you and your friend about sorceries". That said, he walked towards the exit.

Just as he left their view, a door opened to the side, "Oh, he left already?"

Garret nodded, "Yeah," he turned in her direction, "How are the new duds?"

Beatrice adjusted her usual hat. It and the gloves were the only parts left of her old outfit, opting to put on a black leather chest piece they found, along with leather boots. "I'll admit, it's weird wearing different clothes after so long". She did a quick twirl, "How do I look?"

Garret smiled widely, "Marvelous! Just the outfit one needs to survive in this dreary world". Beatrice looked down with a smile.

Heavy footfalls caught their attention, and all four turned their heads to see Havel and Siegmeyer, the latter seeming very pleased with himself. "Hello friends!" Siegmeyer shouted with a wave, "We defeated the demon and got the key!"

Garret smirked, "Great! Now we can go into the sewers! Let's go!" He lead them to the entrance.

 **Line Break**

Garret waited until everyone had made it into the room. He clapped his hands, "All right, we've only got two objectives here: freeing Laurentius, and getting the ember for Andre. Oscar, give Solaire you're dragon shield, here you go Siegmeyer," Garret handed the Catarinan his Black Knight Shield, "There are a few torch wielding Hollows here, you guys, and Havel, just stand in front of Beatrice, Oscar, and myself as we shoot at them".

Solaire nodded, "And if any get too close, the three of us can easily dispatch them".

"Right," Garret replied, "Let's get to it".

The plan went off without a hitch.

The two knights returned the shields, "Okay," Garret began, "Solaire, Oscar, you two are with me, we're going to free Laurentius. Beatrice, Siegmeyer, Havel, you guys are going to get the ember". He rubbed the back of his neck, "You three are going to have a couple dogs and Butcher to contend with. The Butcher should be fairly easy, standard enemy type. But be careful not to get into the water just beneath us. It'll slow you down".

Beatrice furrowed her brow, "But it'll slow them down too wo-"

"Nope".

Her face scrunched up, "Wait, what?"

Garret frowned, "Well, I don' think it'll stop them, but if you feel like trying, by all means," he gestured to her, "it's your death". He cleared his throat, "Anyway, the three of us will only have to contend with a single Butcher, but he's hiding up in the rafters. Any questions?" No one said anything. "Right then, let's move".

He led his Oscar and Solaire to the edge of the platform, where they dropped down.

Garret pointed up, "Bastard's hiding up there. Oscar, think you can-"

"Already on it," the knight said, aiming his shot. Taking a moment to steady hi arms, he let the nocked arrow fly. It sailed through the air, landing in the Butcher's head, sending in flailing to the ground. It landed with a loud boom. Slowly, it tried to get up, only to roar in pain as Garret and Solaire stabbed their swords through its stomach, killing it.

Garret stood, a small smile on his face. He noted, with a wide smile, that the Butcher's knife fell from its grip. He grabbed it, needing both hands to hold it comfortably, "This is a very good drop…and also impossible".

"Hmm, what was that?" Oscar asked as he caught up with Garret and Solaire.

Garret shook his head, "Nothing, come on, let's save Laurentius".

They walked into the room. "You! Yes, you three!" a man, Laurentius called from the end of the room, trapped in a barrel, "Thank the gods, I thought I was done for!"

Garret waved a hand, "Yeah, nice to see you. Hold still". Garret rolled through the barrels between him and Laurentius, breaking them all. When he got to Laurentius, he kicked the barrel holding Laurentius, which fell apart.

Laurentius arched his back, "Oh! Thank you friend. If you hadn't come along, I'd have become supper!" He shuddered, "Eaten alive, ugh. Anyway, I'm Laurentius of the Great Swamp".

Garret clapped him on the back, "Pleasure to be of assistance! I'm Garret of…you know, it really doesn't matter," he pointed behind him, "Those two are Oscar and Solaire".

Laurentius waved to the both of them, "Thank you two as well". He sighed, "I should head back to the Shrine, get my bearings and all that. But I won't forget this debt, I assure you".

Oscar held his hand up, "Actually, we're heading back to the Shrine as well, aren't we?"

Garret nodded, "Yeah, plus I know a shortcut! C'mon Laurentius, we need to meet up with the rest of our party".

Laurentius raised a brow, "The rest?"

Solaire nodded, "Oh yes, three more. Lovely people! Though, Havel is a bit stoic".

Oscar and Garret paused, waiting for Laurentius's reaction to the mention of Havel. To their surprise, no such reaction came.

They turned to Laurentius, who had a puzzled expression on his face, "Umm…Is something wrong?" the pyromancer asked.

"…Bishop Havel the Rock is a member of our group," Oscar stressed.

Laurentius tilted his head, "Is that supposed to mean something?"

Solaire, Oscar, and Garret exchanged glances.

Garret shifted his gaze to Laurentius, "…He was friends with the Witch of Izalith and her daughters".

Laurentius's jaw dropped, "What?!"

"There it is!"

 **A/N: Finally back! As always, be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Revelations

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

"So, what were they like? Were they all very smart, or just my master's master?"

Havel growled lightly, "I already answered that question".

Laurentius frowned, "Did I? I'm sorry friend," his face quickly morphed into a wide smile, "It's just that, well, you're the only person I've ever met who can tell me anything about the Witch and her daughters—besides my master, but he was fairly tight-lipped about them".

Havel sighed. He moved back slightly—not that Laurentius noticed—and whispered to Garret, "Did you really have to pick him up?"

Garret chuckled, heading up the spiraling staircase, "Let him have his fun. He's been looking forward to finding something relating to Quela and her family for years".

"Oh! I didn't notice you fell behind".

Havel grumbled to himself as Laurentius started another one-sided conversation.

Garret smiled softly, _"Man…it'll be fun to see Laurentius flip when he meets the three daughters down in Blighttown"_.

"Uh, miss," he heard Solaire say from above, "We don't need…moss right now".

Garret face palmed, "Can't believe I forgot about her," he muttered.

He sped up the steps, noting that only Solaire was speaking with the (probably) insane sewer-dweller.

The woman perked up when she saw Garret, "Hell dearie," she smiled brightly, "More and more people with their senses wandering around these parts". She scowled at Solaire, "Hopefully you kept your manners".

Solaire rubbed his arms, "I'm sorry ma'am, but I really don't think-"

"Actually," Garret interrupted him, "I would like to check out that lovely moss collection of yours".

Her bright, misshapen smile found its way on her face once more, "I think I like you".

 **Line Break**

Griggs eyed Dusk, and the ring Garret wore on his finger, "So…you can bend Time and Space…with a ring?"

Dusk nodded shyly.

Griggs chuckled, turning up to the sky, "Oh, the wonders of Oolacile! The things you could teach us".

Beatrice crossed her arms, "Doubt she could teach much," she mumbled.

Dusk, the only one who heard her, twitched slightly.

Griggs cleared his throat, "Anyways, I, uh, guess we'd better get started with these…lessons…I'll be honest, I'm not sure I can do this". He scratched the back of his head, "I mean, I'm still technically an apprentice under Master Logan. I'm not sure I can properly teach three people".

Garret smiled, "Well, you can cut that down to two people".

The three turned to him, "What?"

Garret rolled his shoulders, "I'm going to go learn some stuff from Laurentius".

Dusk tilted her head, "The pyromancer?"

"Yup".

Griggs cocked a brow, "A-are you sure?"

Garret frowned, "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

Griggs opened his mouth, and then closed it. He brought a hand to his chin, "I…I guess there isn't".

Garret nodded with a smiled, "See you guys later".

Dusk and Beatrice gently grabbed onto Garret's arm (glaring at each other slightly as they did so). Beatrice said, "Good luck".

Dusk followed with, "Do take care".

"Don't worry you two," Garret moved forward, "Its just fire".

The two women smiled at his retreating figure. They then narrowed their eyes at each other, harrumphing and turning away from each other.

"All right ladies," they turned to Griggs, "I think it'd be best if we established what we do and don't know".

"Shouldn't be too hard," they both muttered, and then glared at each other once again.

Griggs slouched slightly, "This is going to be rough".

A few feet away, Laurentius looked at Garret in surprise, "You, you want to learn Pyromancy?"

Garret sighed, "Why is that so hard to believe? Besides, I know that you planned on offering to teach me"

Laurentius shook his head, "No, uh, its just, well, no one's ever sought me out to teach them. I've offered, but not everyone is…amicable".

Garret slowly clapped him on the shoulder, "Well, I happen to think that the subject is fascinating".

Laurentius smiled, "Fantastic, can't wait to get started. Oh! But first, you'll need a flame".

He clapped his hands together, taking a deep breath, "All right, hold out your hand, doesn't matter which one".

Garret did so.

Laurentius summoned his own Pyromancy flame. He took in another breath, and placed his hand on top of Garret's. The flame enlarged, enveloping both of their hands.

Garret winced; he could feel the flame burrow into his palm, snaking through his arm and into his soul.

After a few seconds, the flame receded, and Laurentius removed his hand.

Garret stared at the small flame on his palm in awe. He lifted it up to eye level, watching it dance in the air, "Woah…"

Laurentius cleared his throat, "A, uh, Pyromancer's flame is a part of his own body. The flame develops right along with his skill". He rubbed the back of his neck, "When I gave you that flame, I gave you a part of myself…Please take good care of it".

Garret sent a wide smile towards Laurentius, "Don't worry, I will".

Laurentius nodded, "All right. Now, let's get down to business".

 **Line Break**

Oscar crossed his arms, "So, how much experience, exactly, do you have in combat situations?"

Rhea shook her head slowly, "None. But I would have been chosen for this mission if the Church did not have faith in me".

"I realize that, but-"

"I appreciate the concern Sir Oscar, but I will be fine. I also have my trusted friends Vince and Nico, as well as Petrus." she turned her head back to the ground, "Now please, leave me to my mission, as you leave on yours".

Oscar walked away with a small huff.

He motioned to Oscar and Solaire, who were chatting animatedly with Rhea's companions (save for Petrus, who was frowning in at the four).

Siegmeyer clapped Nico on the shoulder, "Good luck on your journey! And do speak up my good man; after all, losing your voice is the first sign of going hollow. Have a laugh every now and then, it will do you wonders. Why, look at me!" he chortled loudly, pointing at himself.

Solaire chuckled alongside him, "I concur!" The two knights walked off, laughing all the way.

Vince and Nico exchanged glances, "…What a…loony bunch".

Nico grunted in agreement.

Oscar led Solaire and Siegmeyer into the derelict building, stopping just short of the water, "We cannot let th-"

"Hold on," Solaire held up his hand, "Did you hear that?"

Oscar paused. He strained his ears, "I don't hear anything".

Siegmeyer titled his head, humming concernedly, "Neither do I. Are you well Solaire?"

Solaire tapped his helmet, "I just thought…never mind, continue Oscar".

"Right, anyway, we can't just let that woman and her entourage go on a veritable suicide mission".

Siegmeyer and Solaire stared at Oscar for a bit. Siegmeyer hummed thoughtfully, "An admirable endeavor. But…I don't really think it is our place to interfere Oscar".

Solaire nodded, "Right. They have their own mission to accomplish, one that doesn't intersect with ours. We should leave them to their business".

Oscar brought a hand up to his faceplate. He removed his helmet, running a hand through his hair, "It's just…have you seen those three?! Honestly? They're practically children!"

"I think they're around Garret's age".

Oscar pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes, but Garret actually had experience in these situations. You can see it in their eyes, especially Rhea's; they've never been in anything close to what goes on in Lordran".

Siegmeyer tilted his head, "Well, I suppose you have a point".

Solaire grunted, "Still, unless they ask for it, it isn't our right to interfere."

Oscar and Solaire started to argue back and forth on the matter, while Siegmeyer crossed his arms, humming lightly. After a moment, he snapped his fingers, catching Oscar and Solaire's attention, "Friends," he chuckled, "we happen to be traveling with a man who can see into the future".

Oscar and Solaire stared at Siegmeyer in silence. Then, Oscar snorted, "You know," he said as he put his helmet back on, "I had almost forgotten about that".

The three walked out of the building, towards Garret, who was tossing multiple orbs of fire at a wall, under Laurentius's supervision.

"Garret," Oscar called, "Can you come here for a moment?"

Garret looked at the three. He turned to Laurentius, who nodded, and then jogged over.

"Yeah," he took a quick gulp of Estus when he noticed he started to glow, "What's up?"

"What can you tell us of the Thoroland clerics that just arrived?"

Garret froze. He gulped audibly, "Oh right…that". He tugged at his collar, "Crap…Crap, crap, crap". He tapped his foot on the ground. He looked at the trio, "All right, there are four, maybe five, things that intersect with the path those four go down".

Oscar shifted in place, "And…do they end well?"

Garret grimaced.

Oscar held his hands up, "I knew it!"

"Keep it down!" Garret gestured wildly, "Last thing I want is for them to think something bad is going to happen to them and panic".

Solaire grunted, "All right then, what's the plan, how can we help?"

"I don't know how much help I want to provide," Garret muttered.

"What was that?"

Garret groaned, "There's a lot of…stuff…surrounding that group".

"And?" Oscar asked exasperatedly, "Is that supposed to stop us from helping them?"

"Maybe? But I can't just…grah!" Garret pulled at his hair, growling at the sky.

After a moment of silence, Garret sucked in a deep breath, taking a swig of Estus as he did so. He jerked his head, "Follow me," he said. He led them past the bonfire (telling their friends they were going to get some sword practice in before they moved out), past Ana and Havel (who were sitting in companionable silence).

Oscar turned his head, "Where's Lautrec?"

Havel shrugged, "Don't know".

Garret furrowed his brow, "There's a couple possibilities," and pressed on into the elevator.

"How much farther Garret?"

"A bit more Siegmeyer?"

He led them out the elevator and down the stairs, ignoring the mad hollows littered on the ground.

Solaire shuddered, "Poor souls".

Garret grunted, unlocking the iron door to the tower, "Best not to think about them". He shoved the door open, going down the stairs

He looked at each of them, "All right boys, take off your helmets". They did so, "Now, I want you to look me in the eyes, and swear to me that what I'm about to tell you will not leave the four of us".

The three took off their helmets, and swore.

Garret sighed, "…What do you all know of the Way of White?"

"They, by far, the largest religion in the world. If I remember correctly, they follow the will of Lord Gwyn," Siegmeyer said.

"And after the undead curse started to become a real problem, various members were sent on pilgrimage to search for…some sort of lost charm," Oscar added.

Garret wrung his hands, "That's…true. But there's another side to the story". He sighed, "For the Church, Lordran is a place to dump their undead members".

The knights stiffened. "What do you mean?" Oscar asked.

Garret rubbed his neck, "What I mean, is that no one from the Church expects their members to find the Rite of Kindling—that 'charm' the church lost".

"What does it do?" Siegmeyer absent-mindedly asked.

"Upgrades bonfires—but that isn't important right now". Garret rocked on his heels, "What is important, is that the Church has taken measures to make sure that no one succeeds?"

"But why?"

"Because, Solaire, the less undead the Church and its congregation have to deal with, the better for them. Anyway, the immediate threat to Rhea Vince and Nico is…Petrus".

Oscar narrowed his brow, "How do you mean?"

"He…will abandon or kill them the first chance he can," Garret quickly said.

The three knights paled slightly. Then Oscar's face reddened, and he headed for the stairs, "We have to stop him!"

"Hold up!" Garret leapt forward, blocking the way.

Oscar stared at Garret, perplexed, and a bit angry, "You just said-"

"I know what I just said," Garret leaned forward, "But how do you think Rhea, Vince and Nico will react if you run up and accuse Petrus of being a murderer?"

Oscar took a deep breath. He trembled slightly, "First I find out what happened to Ana during our years apart, and now this?" He growled, "I think I'm done with religion".

"If it makes you feel any better," Garret said, "Almost any other covenant is better than the Way of the White".

Oscar craned his neck. "All right," he said, more calm than before, "so…what do we do about Petrus and this 'Rite of Kindling'?"

Siegmeyer hummed, "Petrus seems to be the more pressing concern".

Garret nodded, "Right. Now, I've got a couple of ideas as to how to get rid of Petrus. Granted, most involve killing him, and with him being Undead and all that might not be the most reliable way to deal with him".

"So, trap him then?"

"Got it in one, Solaire".

"How can we help?"

Garret smiled grimly, "In my homeland, we have this phrase called 'plausible deniability'. Trust me, the less you know, the better".

The three knights shouted indignantly.

Garret gestured for them to calm down; "You guys need to focus on keeping Rhea, Vince, and Nico alive—figuratively speaking. Even without Petrus, there are a lot of ways to die in the catacombs".

Siegmeyer frowned, "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Garret snorted, "I didn't say that".

 **Line Break**

"And you're sure this cleric is guilty?"

Garret nodded, "Positive, Havel".

Havel hummed irritably, "…I don't usually put stock in the crap you seers spout—last one I remember meeting said that the undead curse would end within a year-"

Garret let out a bark of laughter.

Havel smirked, "We all thought the same". He turned to look at Garret, "Still, you're a hell of a lot more accurate than any of those fools ever were…All right, tell me what needs to be done".

While Garret and Havel were hashing out a plan, Oscar and Solaire were talking with the Thorolund clerics (Siegmeyer volunteered to repair everyone's weaponry at the bonfire).

Rhea shook her head; "We cannot accept your help, for this is our duty, and ours alone".

"But surely," Solaire said, "It would be best for all of us to engage in truly jolly cooperation, under the banner of the gods".

Rhea paused, "I…suppose…"

"Milady," Petrus suddenly spoke up, "It would be best if we left now," he glared lightly at Solaire and Oscar, "and if you and yours continued on your way as well".

"Aw, c'mon, bit rude don't you think". The six people turned at Garret's voice, "Besides, I'm sure the good Bishop Havel the Rock would love to help fellow adherents of Lord Gwyn's rule".

Three jaws dropped (to his credit, Petrus only raised his eyebrows to full height). "I-I-Is that true?" Vince croaked out, "Are you truly Bishop Havel, one of Lord Gwyn's most trusted members, next to his knights and Allfather Lloyd?"

Havel stiffened slightly, "Yes…I am the same".

Vince, Nico, and Rhea soon prostrated themselves in front of the Bishop (Petrus quickly followed suit). "Bishop Havel," Rhea said, a slight tremor in her voice, "we would be honored if you would accompany us on our most holy mission".

Havel looked over at Garret.

The sorcerer gestured towards the fours clerics, a bemused smile on his face.

Havel sighed, "I should have stayed in that tower".

 **A/N: So, just beat Ashes of Ariandel, and HOLY FUCK the last boss was amazing! The optional boss was pretty good, too, but man, little miss scythe master was a tough act to follow. In other news, the next, let's say, rest of this story definitely needs a once over (goddamn DLC), so the catacombs are our next stop. Along with everyone's favorite asshole. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Dem Bones

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Havel eyed the group in front of him. He agreed with Oscar's assessment, Rhea and her friends (barring Petrus) were in no shape for the horrors that would await them, especially in Gravelord Nito's realm.

He perked up slightly, _"Whatever did happen to Lord Nito?_ " he turned to look at Garret, chatting animatedly with Princess Dusk. He decided to ask him outright.

He walked over to the pair, "Garret, a word?" He turned to Dusk, "Begging your pardon, Princess".

Dusk moved over to the side, "It is no trouble, Bishop Havel. I should be on my way anyway". She turned, smiling at Garret, "Goodbye Garret".

Garret waved, "See you later," and took off Dusk's ring. She soon disappeared in a yellow light.

Garret turned to Havel, "What's wrong?"

Havel grabbed Garret by the shoulder—eliciting a wince from the sorcerer—and moved to the side.

Garret rubbed his shoulder lightly, "Geez. Where's the fire?" As he tilted his head up, he frowned, "Hey, did you get taller?"

Havel rolled his eyes, "What are the current whereabouts of Lord Nito?" Havel whispered.

Garret frowned, "Oh, that…" Garret looked over Havel's shoulder. No one was paying them too much attention (well, Rhea, Vince, and Nico spared awe-filled gazes towards Havel every now and again).

Garret cleared his throat, "He's…taking a sabbatical in his home," he whispered back.

"I see. I think I'll pay him a visit".

"I…don't think he'll answer your call".

Havel grunted, "He will".

Garret frowned nervously, "Havel, if you're planning on doing what I think you're planning on doing, I only ask that you don't".

Havel rolled his neck, "So, what then? Will you tell me what I want to know?"

Garret wrung his hands, looking at his feet "…Knowledge can be a heavy burden Havel".

Havel grunted, "Regardless, I want to know, and if you won't tell me, I'll find someone who will".

Garret sighed deeply, "…Fine," he sent Havel a small frown, "Whatever you say". He pursed his lips, "Hey, since you plan on heading there anyway, could you…ask Nito for one of his nifty swords?"

Havel cocked a brow, "Uh, sure. I Didn't realize he was in the smithing business, but sure".

"Thanks!" Garret said cheerfully.

Havel shook his head in amusement as Garret walked towards the others.

Garret cleared his throat, "Ok people," he called out, "Ready to shove off?"

Eight heads nodded.

Garret nodded, then began to strip out of his clothes.

Rhea gasped, and quickly averted her eyes. Vince sidled over to further block her view, "What the he-"

"Leave it alone," Oscar said with a bored tone.

Vince sputtered, glaring at Oscar "Wha-leave it alone?! He's stripping naked! In front of two ladies no less!"

"I don't mind," Beatrice blushed, coughing into her hand, "I mean, uh, care. I don't care…at all".

Siegmeyer hummed, "You can move, Garret's already left".

Vince swiveled his head to where Garret stood, "…When did he…?"

"Can we really trust him?" Petrus suddenly said. He paused to ensure all attention was on him, "I mean, truly? I think its safe to say he's not in his right mind". He furrowed his brow at Beatrice, Solaire, Oscar, and Solaire, "And what does that say for you four?"

Havel growled, " **I** trust him". He looked at his companions, "And them as well". He stalked over to Petrus, glaring down at the cleric, "Are you saying that I'm not in my right mind?"

Petrus paled, "O-o-of course not!" He quickly dropped to his knees, "I'm terribly sorry Bishop Havel! Please, forgive my transgressions!"

Under their helms, Havel, Solaire, Oscar, and Siegmeyer smirked.

"Hey," Beatrice said, "I think you've made your point, Havel".

Havel grunted, but backed off.

Splashing water caught the group's attention.

An almost naked hollow climbed up the steps.

Garret rubbed a spot over his chest, "Ooh…that hurt".

"What killed you, Garret?"

"A bunch of skeletons," Garret started to put on his clothes. "I managed to blow up a necromancer, so all the skeletons in the first area will stay down no matter who kills them".

Rhea frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Garret adjusted his boar helmet, "If a necromancer's around, skeletons will keep reanimating—unless you have a blessed weapon like Oscar and Vince do".

Nico looked down at his axe in interest.

Garret smirked, "Guess you didn't know about that little tidbit, huh?

"How about you Petrus?" Oscar asked the older cleric, "Did you know that divine weapons are the most reliable way to kill skeletons?"

Petrus fidgeted, "…No".

Siegmeyer chuckled, "Well, now you do!" He hefted his Zweihander, "Are you ready to go, Garret?"

Garret nodded.

As Garret and co. started to walk forward, a loud groan caught his attention. Garret sighed, "What now?" He turned to face Nico.

Nico gestured to Garret.

Garret looked down, "What, my clothes?"

Nico shook his head.

"Well," Garret stepped towards him, arms spread slightly, "What is it?"

Rhea cleared her throat, "Aren't you going to reverse hollowing?"

Garret frowned, said, "…In a bit," and led the way forward.

 **Line Break**

Garret looked over the Thoroland clerics, and Beatrice, as they rested at the first bonfire at the catacombs. He walked over to his companions (sans Beatrice), who were gathered around the large switch in the room.

"Listen up," he whispered, "The biggest problems here are the necromancers, and some more of those floating skulls from before".

Solaire winced, "Thank you again for grabbing me before I fell, Havel".

Havel grunted.

"Anyway, as I've already said, make sure the Rhea, Vince, and Nico stay alive. I don't think they could handle a death, not yet at least". The four men nodded, "There may also be a man named Patches down there. No matter what you might think, he's useful. There's also some other stuff that doesn't pertain to Rhea and everyone else that I want to get, so I'll slip away for a bit, but other than that we just lead them down to the guardian of this zone".

They nodded in affirmation.

Garret smiled, and started to move away. He then paused, and leaned back, "And if you think you can make a jump, don't. Better safe than sorry".

 **Line Break**

"Milady, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Vince," Rhea panted, sitting on a large stone block, "I'm merely…unused to these endeavors".

Garret grimaced, _"God, this is pathetic…no wonder Petrus hates her"_. Then, a plan formed in his head.

He cleared his throat, "Tell you what. How about Oscar, Havel, and myself go on ahead and clear the path for us all, for this level at least?"

Beatrice frowned, "Just you three?"

Garret rubbed his ribs, "It's a bit crowded if we all fight together. Don't you think, Nico?"

The silent cleric blushed slightly, shifting his weapon to the side.

Solaire clapped his hands before anyone else could say anything, "I concur! Besides, now would be a good time to pray to the gods that this mission be successful, don't you all agree?"

Siegmeyer hummed appreciatively, "A grand idea my friend. Come everyone!" Siegmeyer sat down, "Let's all join in a circle and pray!"

"Hold a moment," Petrus began, "I don't think-" he got cut off when Siegmeyer pulled him down roughly.

"Actually," Rhea said as she sat down, "I think it would be wise to do so. Thank you for the suggestion, Sir Solaire".

"Don't mention it," Solaire said jovially.

Beatrice backed away, "I don't think this is something I want to be a part off".

Rhea sent a soft smile towards Beatrice, "Nonsense. Even witches such as yourself can find solace in the gods".

Beatrice's eye twitched, "What's that supposed to-"

"Beatrice!" Garret said as he grabbed her by the shoulders, "Thank you for volunteering to join us". As he led her away, he smiled widely at the group of prayers.

 **Line Break**

Garret dodged out of the way a scimitar swipe, and quickly sprung up and shot a blast of sorcery at the offending skeleton. It was peppered with another couple arrows from Beatrice, before Oscar struck it down.

Oscar spun around with a leap, cutting the head off of the other skeleton trying (and failing) to break through Havel's guard.

Oscar rolled his shoulders, "These skeletons are really annoying".

Havel snorted, "No more annoying than you undead".

Beatrice wrinkled her nose, "At least we don't smell as bad".

Havel made a 'so-so' gesture.

Beatrice was aghast, "Beg your pardon?"

"To be fair," Oscar said, "You were stuck in a crystal for centuries, and it's not like we've had time to bathe on this adventure of ours".

Beatrice frowned, "But, still-"

"Hey!" Garret yelled, "There's a way out over here!"

Beatrice stared hard at Oscar, "…just…forget it".

Oscar shrugged, walking ahead.

The three joined Garret at the exit. Beatrice pointed to the spiky bridge, "We're not supposed to cross that, are we?"

Garret hummed, "You know, I never thought of that". He tapped his cheek, "If we weren't in a bit of a hurry, I'd certainly try, but for now I'll just use the lever found at the end of that slope".

Oscar grimaced at the sight of floating skulls just ahead. "Oh great, more of those…"

Garret sighed, "Yeah, and lucky me has to ran past them". He pointed across the bridge, "You can do your best to kill the necromancer just across though".

Beatrice frowned, "Sorceries are spotty at longer ranges, you know that Garret".

"Oh yes. If only we had a pair of binoculars, eh, Oscar?"

Oscar scoffed, pulling out his bow, "I did us a favor".

Havel growled, interrupting the budding argument.

Garret pointed down the slope, "I'm going to go push that lever now".

 **Line Break**

"…And thank you Lord Flann, for helping to bring structure to the Fire that is such a great part of our lives. And thank you Lady Gywnevere for-".

"Um, pardon, Sir Siegmeyer," Petrus said, "But do we really need to personally thank every god?"

Siegmeyer gasped, "Do we-we've been chosen to enter their homelands! It is only right that we pay the proper respects! Don't you agree, M'lady Rhea?"

"I, uh, suppose".

"You suppose?!"

Solaire tutted, "Such blasphemy…what are they teaching you clerics these days?"

Rhea paled slightly, and she bent down lower, muttering a quick prayer of forgiveness.

Petrus growled, but when Solaire and Siegmeyer turned their hardened gazes towards him, he quieted.

 **Line Break**

"So, we don't light this bonfire?"

Garret nodded, "Yup. It's easier this way. Backtracking back to the Shrine from here is… its' a nightmare, trust me".

Beatrice nodded, accepting the logic.

Oscar, however, frowned, "But it was behind an illusory wall. Why'd you reveal it if you didn't want to use it?"

Garret was silent, before striking a pose, "Because I am a Seeker of Truth".

Silence.

Havel snorted, "Thought that sounded better in your head," he stuck his shield in front of a statue, stopping a bunch of spikes from jutting out, "Didn't you?"

Garret folded his arms, looking down and grumbling under his breath.

Beatrice patted Garret's shoulder. She whispered, "I thought it was cool," into his ear.

Garret blushed slightly. He rubbed his nose, a small, thankful smile on his face.

"Hey!" Oscar shouted from further ahead, "I think I see someone up this ladder".

Garret perked up, "Ooh, he is here!"

Garret rushed ahead, hurrying up the ladder. "Patches!" he called out, then frowned. "…Where are you?"

Garret pulled himself up. He scanned the area, and caught sight of black leather hiding behind a rock. "There you are!"

The man flinched, then swiftly turned around, standing to face Garret. "Hello…friend," Patches wrung his hands nervously. "Do, uh, do I know you?"

"Nope. But I know you".

Patches chuckled nervously, "Sure, sure". He gulped when Oscar, Beatrice, and Havel climbed up, "…You all aren't, Clerics, are you?"

"No," Garret waved his hands in front of him, "of course not…Havel's a Bishop though," Garret pointed to the hulking gray figure.

Patches nodded absentmindedly, then did a double-take, "Hold on, did you say-"

"Yes," Garret cut him off, walking forward, "Don't worry, he doesn't bite". Garret tilted his head, "He does have a giant tooth he likes to hit people with, though".

Patches paled, "Oh…neat…"

Garret looked behind him, "You guys can go grab the others from their…prayer circle, I got some bartering to do".

"Sure thing," Oscar said, "Anyone coming with?"

Beatrice sucked in a breath, "I'd rather not…"

Havel jerked his head towards the ladder, "I'll wait with you by the bridge".

Beatrice shrugged, "Sure".

After Oscar, Beatrice, and Havel climbed down the ladder, Patches rolled his shoulders, "Ok then

Patches chuckled nervously, "So, uh, wares. Right, well I think I've got-"

"Let me stop you right there". Garret held up a hand, eyes narrowed, "I've got something I want done, and you're going to help me do it".

Patches gulped as Garret's eyes flashed red, "…Trusty Patches at your service," he said in a high-pitched voice.

 **Line Break**

Garret pointed down the hole, "You know what to do, right?"

Patches sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Talk to some skeleton down there; go past that creepy guy with the masks, travel down to 'my' pit. Nothing I haven't done before friend". Patches gulped, "We are friends, right?"

Garret smiled, "Of course we are!" He walked away, "And don't light any bonfires!"

"Of course," Patches waved back. He then pulled at his collar, "Crazy one you are," he muttered. "But hey, I get to screw over a cleric…Silver linings Patches," he blew out a breath, stepping backwards, "Silver linings".

He ran forward, leaping before he hit the edge. He rolled when he landed, only to bite back a curse when he hit his head on a wall.

He rubbed his forehead, "Ooh, that smarts".

He got up, still rubbing his head, when something caught his eyes. He bent down to pick it up. He turned the green stone around in his hands, "…You look like you'll fetch a pretty penny". He pocketed it with a grin.

He took a swig of 'his' Estus, and carefully slid down the hole. He stumbled a bit when he reached the brick floor.

He sat down, swinging his legs over the edge, and hopped down.

He took a look around the dark corridor he landed in.

Then he heard stomping footsteps. He slowly turned around to see a tall, rotund skeleton (with facial hair Patches might of laughed at in any other situation).

The skeleton (and Patches was sure this was that Vamos character that loony sorcerer prattled on about) hefted a large pickaxe.

Before Patches could say anything, Vamos turned to a wall, and swung his pickaxe at it. The wall crumbled easily under the massive skeletons strength.

Vamos turned to Patches, pointing to the hole, "Be gone with you!" he declared. He turned around, "You'll spoil my focus".

Patches considered (very, heavily considered) turning tail and running for the hills. But then he remembered the way Garret's eyes shone an eerie red, how he spoke of things no one could possibly know of.

Patches shuddered, walking towards Vamos, who was hammering away at some hot iron.

"Um, pardon me?"

Vamos continued hammering away, "What, you in need of some work?"

"No, actually I-"

"Then you can shove off!"

Patches rolled his eyes, "Look, I don't need your help, but I know someone that does". His eyes roamed around Vamos's workplace, before landing on an ornate helmet.

"Oh," Vamos said, "Then why aren't they here themselves?"

"Hmm, oh!" Patches tore his gaze away from the helm, "He's on the job right now," Patches inched his hand over to the helm, "but he told me to tell you," a few inches closer, "That he knows where he can find you some embers for uh, Fire and Chaos enchantments, I think was what he said," the helm was just in reach!

Then, Vamos's hammer slammed down right in front of Patches hand. The thief yelped, jumping back.

Vamos stared at Patches, "…'Chaos'? The hell is that? Something to do with the legendary witch?"

Patches flexed his fingers, eyeing the hammer, "I…suppose".

Vamos grunted, "…All right. Say I believe you, what does your friend want in return?"

"Search me," Patches answered honestly, "All I know is that I don't want to cross him".

"Hmm, well, if he's able to put fear in someone as rotten as you," Vamos pulled his hammer back, grabbing his helm as well, "He can't be all bad".

Vamos started to hammer again, "Tell your friend I'm all ears for his offer".

"Sure, sure," Patches said, walking towards the exit, legs shaking slightly as he searched for his usual shortcut.

 **Line Break**

Solaire stared down the hole, "So, you're going to head down and collect this ritual thing before us, right?"

Garret nodded, "Yup. After that I'll meet up with you guys, and you'll lead Rhea and her friends back to Firelink".

"And you'll deal with Petrus".

Garret clapped the sun knight on the shoulder, "Yes sir. Oh, and Havel will meet you guys later".

Solaire sighed, "Ok then. Good luck!"

Garret gave a slight nod in return, said, "Be careful by the way, there's a Black knight on the way down".

"You already told us that".

"Just making sure you're properly scared".

Solaire sent him a thumb up, before jogging towards the rest of their party.

Garret rolled his shoulders, steeling his nerves before hopping off the ledge.

He held back a cry of pain when he landed.

He searched the ground, smirking when he found a glowing white summon sign (along with the armor of some poor cleric—which he quickly pocketed).

He tapped the sign, stepping back to give the helper some room.

When a man in robes and armor, hefting a large hammer rose from the ground in a white light, Garret clapped his hands. "Alright Leeroy, here's the plan. You and I," he quickly gestured between them, "Are going to book it for the fog gate. Now wait," Garret grabbed Leeroy's shoulder as he tried to move forward, "You are a contingency plan, and you don't attack unless I tell you to, got it?"

Leeroy readjusted his hammer.

"Got it?" Garret repeated forcefully, narrowing his eyes at the paladin.

Leeroy, after a moment, gave a slight nod.

"Good". Garret pulled out a glowing skull from his pouch; "On my mark…" he threw the skull, "Now!"

Garret and Leeroy sprung into action, leaping off of the ledge they stood on. Thankfully, Garret threw the skull far enough away that none of the bonewheel skeletons paid them any attention.

Panting slightly, Garret took a moment to stand in front of the fog wall. He looked over to Leeroy, stoic and calm. Garret took in a deep breath, and pushed through the fog.

After getting through the fog, Garret eyed the giant coffin. He turned to Leeroy, "Do you know what was in here, originally?"

Leeroy didn't move.

Garret groaned, "I know you can't say anything, but would it kill you to use your body language?"

Leeroy walked forward.

Garret scoffed, "Fine," he moved forward as well, "Be a dick!"

Garret jogged ahead. He turned to Leeroy, "Don't come down unless I call for you". Without checking to see the paladin respond, Garret hopped into the large coffin.

He quietly moved forward, frowning unsteadily at the sight of numerous skeletons hanging from the ceiling.

He loosened his collar, stepping into the water leading up to Pinwheel.

"All right buddy!" Garret shouted, "Listen up!"

Pinwheel whirled around, lanterns clanking as it did so. It's six blank eyes staring at Garret.

"Now, I don't have any beef with you, all I want are two things: to go past this place," Pinwheel's three heads, one shaped like a man, one like a woman, and another like a child, nodded thoughtfully, "…and to ask you to give me the Rite of Kindling".

Pinwheel moaned lowly, and rose into the air, lanterns lighting up with an unearthly fire.

"Hold on," Garret said, holding his hands out in front of him, "I know that doesn't seem appealing to you. But think about it, just for a minute". Garret gulped, "How long have you been trying, huh?" he stepped forward, "How long has it been since the…incident?"

Its three heads looked down in sorrow.

"Too long, huh?" He continued moving closer, step-by-step. "Now, I'm not going to claim to know what set you on this path, but I can tell you that…it isn't going anywhere".

The lower head shook.

"Just...think about it," Garret let out a shaky breath. "What happened to you three, you can't fix it, not with," he gestured to the piles of books around them, "this".

The lower head growled, while the two upper heads shifted to caress each other.

"Now, there are a few ways this can go down," Garret slowly inched closer to Pinwheel." Option one, we fight, and you all die".

All three heads growled at him.

"Option two, you guys give me the Rite of Kindling, and leave this place. Live out the rest of your days in peace somewhere far away".

The middle head groaned lightly, and the lower and upper heads shifted to comfort it.

"Option three, I find a way to fix you".

The heads froze.

Garret swallowed nervously, "Obviously, you're research hasn't gotten you anywhere. But I know a place, a library, whose stockpile of knowledge easily dwarfs this one".

Garret stopped in front of Pinwheel, looking each mask in the eyes, before speaking again, "You all know Seath the Scaleless?"

They nodded.

"Well, then you should know that he hoards knowledge, lots of knowledge over the course of millennia. And my quest is going to take me smack dab in the middle of his library," he sent Pinwheel a smirk, "And he is bound to have something, some necromantic ritual, stored in a scroll or book, deep in there".

Garret held out his hand, "All I ask, is that you give me the Rite of Kindling".

Garret licked his lips nervously as the three heads shifted to look at each other, muttering in some strange tongue.

Pinwheel held a lantern in front of Garret.

"I promise," Garret, said, staring into the lower head's eyes "this isn't a trick".

The lantern glowed brightly.

Garret stiffened, but didn't move.

Then, a red light poured out from the lantern.

Garret sighed in relief as the Rite of Kindling took shape in his palm.

"Oh, thank you," Garret held the rite in both hands, "Thank you so much!" He sent Pinwheel a wide smile, "I assure you you will not regret this!"

Six lanterns surrounded Garret's body, and the lower head growled lightly.

Garret stepped back, putting the Rite of Kindling in his pouch, "Hey, no need to tell me twice".

He frowned, "Oh, but, you guys might want to hide for a bit. I've got a group of people coming by. They're mostly good people—bar one—but at the same time…half of them are clerics".

The three heads perked up at that. They swirled their lanterns, and in a flash of light, disappeared.

Water splashed behind Garret.

He turned around, smiling at Leeroy, "Hey! So, guess I didn't need you…you can go now".

Leeroy stared at Garret for a moment, before kneeling to the ground, pulling out a black crystal.

"Oh," Garret said, "One more thing. If you see Nito, tell him I said hi".

Leeroy sharply jerked his head up, but before anything could come of it, he disappeared.

 **Line Break**

Havel glared at the giant stone demon, as it slowly dragged itself forward.

" _Huh, the Royal Family really has let things go to shit,"_ he thought, _"Letting these abominations run around"_.

The demon, finally, noticed Havel standing in front of it.

It raised its staff in the air, electricity crackling at its tip. It shoved its arm forward, a bolt of lightning soaring from the spear towards Havel.

Havel brought up his shield, easily blocking the projectile. He sprinted forward, holding his hammer high above his head.

He hopped up, and swung his hammer down on its lone good leg. It shook in agony, before bringing its hand up, and swatting down at Havel.

The bishop rolled away, springing to his feet.

The demon, still in pain, leapt into the air, spinning its staff around, poised to stab Havel.

Havel quickly stepped back, causing the staff to sink where he stood. Havel raised his shield high in the air, and then slammed it down on the staff, and the hand holding it.

The demon reared back, holding its broken hand with the other, its staff lay broken just in front of it.

Havel then swung his hammer, gripping it with both hands, into the demon's chest, the force behind the blow slamming it into a wall.

The demon bounced off of the wall, crashing to the ground. Feebly, it tried to rise using its one good hand.

Havel swung his hammer in between its antenna, smashing through its body, which dissolved into light.

Havel grunted as he set his hammer upon his back, bending down to pick up the titanite left behind.

" _Huh, Boram would like this,"_ Havel frowned heavily under his mask, _"if he's still alive that is…"_

Havel sighed deeply, moving towards the end of the room. He bent down to pick up three large stone eyes.

Havel pocketed the eyes, and searched the room for an open coffin, which he found easily enough.

He hopped into it, immediately finding it uncomfortable. He squirmed, trying to find some semblance of comfort, when footfalls caught his attention.

He looked up just in time to see a skeleton close him in the coffin.

"Always with the dramatics," he mumbled to himself.

After he spent a few minutes seemingly floating in darkness, he felt the coffin jostle.

The coffin opened suddenly, revealing a cave ceiling.

With a sigh, Havel puled himself out of the coffin. He walked forward, rolling his shoulders as he looked around the cave.

His eyes soon fell upon the Gravelord himself, resting in a large coffin.

Havel quickly strode over, and kneeled before Nito.

"Gravelord Nito, Lord of Death and Decay," he intoned, "I humbly ask you to rise from your slumber, so that you might answer my questions".

Finished with his small speech, Havel remained kneeling.

After a few silent, tense seconds, air started to whoosh in the cavern. Followed by bones clacking against bones.

With an airy groan, Nito clasped his coffin, pulling himself out. He stabbed his blade in front of Havel—who had yet to move—before leaning down to face the stoic bishop.

" **Havel?"** The smell of death seeped into the air, **"Havel the Rock?"** Nito leaned back, chuckling darkly, **"Ahh, it would appear Gwyn's 'precautions' were for naught"**.

Havel almost snorted.

" **What was it you said, when we sentenced you to exile? Ah, yes, 'A curse upon you all! One day soon, you shall all bear the consequences of your sins"**.

Skeletons started to form around the two.

" **So tell me,"** Havel pointed his blade towards Havel, **"Are you here to fulfill that oath?"**

"No my Lord," Havel replied, "I seek only answers".

The skeletons stopped forming.

" **Oh?"** Nito ran a finger along the outside of his blade, **"I would think that little sorcerer of yours could give you all the answers you might want"**.

Havel frowned, "How do you-"

" **I AM the Lord of the Dead, Havel. What they see, I see. Even hollows, tenacious as they are, die, if only for a moment. And a moment is all I need"**.

Havel nodded, "Of course. Regardless, my friend has made it clear that his gift is limited. That, and he has admitted to wanting to keep certain…harsh truths from me".

Nito sighed greatly, **"Yes… Anor Londo is certainly a pale, deformed shade of what it once was"**.

Havel gulped, "…How bad is it?"

"… **Do you truly wish to know?"** Nito asked in a (relatively) soft tone.

Havel was silent for a long moment, "…Yes. Please, tell me what my friend won't".

Nito let out a deep, long sigh, **"Very well,** " he leaned back against his coffin, **"Get comfortable, Havel, for this is a lengthy, miserable tale"**.

So, Nito regaled Havel with the tale of how Anor Londo and its gods, knights, citizens, the entire society, fell, piece by piece.

A pit quickly nestled deep in Havel's very soul, every name and event wounding him deeper than any blow he ever suffered.

When Nito finally finished, Havel shuddered, staying silent for many long moments.

Then, he tore his helmet off, and allowed loud, coarse sobs to rip their way out of his throat.

He roared and screamed, slamming his fists on the ground.

Nito watched on in silence. Had he not mourned his fill in the centuries past, he would have joined the bishop.

Eventually, Havel's hoarse yells died down, becoming silent whimpers.

When his chamber no longer echoed rage and sadness, Nito asked, **"So, now that you know what has transpired since your banishment, what do you plan to do?"**

Havel was silent, staring down at the cavern floor. He picked up his helm, staring into the faceplate. "…First, I will thank Garret for keeping the full story from me, it would not have done well to breakdown as I did in front of the others. Second, well," gripped his helm tightly, "My original goal has not changed. Seath will die. Soon".

Nito inclined his head, **"Is that all?"**

Havel put his helm on, "I…I wish to continue assisting Garret on his quest. This whole 'Chosen Undead' business may be a load of crock, but I won't allow this world to fall to darkness. Neither, I suspect, will Garret".

" **And…afterwards?"**

Havel clenched his fist, "…Make no mistake, what Lord Gwyn did to me, what he allowed that snake to do, I cannot forgive. I _refuse_ to forgive. But…Gwyndolin is innocent of his father's sins, and needs all the help he can receive".

Nito inclined his main head, **"A noble pursuit, if there ever was one".**

Havel stood up, "I…I don't suppose you would be willing to…?"

Nito scoffed, **"No, I will not be offering my assistance. I've seen hundreds upon thousands prospective 'Chosen Undead' fail; most of them, right after they ring that first bell"**. Nito chuckled, **"When the time comes, Garret and I will meet, but no sooner"**.

Havel nodded, "Very well". He looked around, "How do I…?"

Nito pointed to the coffin Havel was brought in, **"You can travel back using that coffin; before that, however, a parting gift"**.

Havel titled his head in confusion, "A gift…Oh!" he snapped his fingers, "You mean that sword Garret was asking about".

" **Well,"** several of Nito's heads smirked, **"Make that two gifts"**.

Nito held out his blade, shadows forming on the tip. After a few seconds, the shadows shot out, forming a sword, which imbedded in the ground in front of Havel.

Havel grasped the hilt, easily lifting it from the ground. He gave it a few swings, admiring the balance of the curved blade.

"A good blade," he observed," It's no hammer, but…"

Nito chuckled, **"And now, the second gift"**.

Nito held out his other hand. Bones around the Gravelord began to shake. From all around the cavern, bones whirled around Havel and Nito, before coalescing on Nito's palm.

The bones soon took shape, forming small legs, a body, wings, and a beaked skull. Nito's palm shook slightly, and the avian skeleton was coated in black. It then shook, ruffling its feathers.

The bird flew out of Nito's palm, flittering around Havel's head.

Havel held an arm up, giving the bird a perch to land on. It did so gracefully, preening itself. "A…crow?"

" **His name is Benito"**.

"Of course it is," Havel mumbled. He eyed Benito, "Still, I doubt Lady Velka would appreciate this".

Nito snorted in an undignified manner, **"My relationship with her is not as caustic as hers is with the Royal Family"**. Several of Nito's skulls smirked, **"He'll keep an eye on you and your companions for me. Your assurance in this sorcerer has…piqued my interest"**.

Havel nodded, watching Benito as he moved to his shoulder. He pet his head with a finger, "All right then, I guess we're traveling together, Benito".

Benito cawed—in what Havel assumed to be excitement—and flew over to the coffin, pecking its cover.

Havel turned back to Nito, bowing deeply, "It was…good to see you my Lord".

Nito nodded his many heads, **"And you as well Havel. Take care that you don't go mad, well, madder than you are now"**.

Havel chuckled darkly, "Until we meet again, Gravelord". He walked over to the coffin, climbing inside, Benito flying in and resting on top of him.

A large skeleton formed near the coffin, closing it up. A red portal formed from the ground, and the skeleton pushed the coffin through it, disappearing along with it.

Nito sighed deeply, and turned to face his own coffin.

A yellow light caught his eye.

Paladin Leeroy rushed forward, and dropped to his knee, "Lord Nito," he panted, "I have news. This man, a sorcerer I believe, he-"

" **Ended that pitiful necromancer, did he?"** Nito nestled into his coffin, **"It was bound to happen eventually"**.

"No my Lord," Leeroy shook his head fervently, "He…struck a deal with the creature".

Nito froze. He slowly pulled himself up, staring at Leeroy, **"'Struck a deal'?"**

"Yes my Lord".

After a moment of silence, Nito let out a small chuckle, which became louder and louder, until uproarious laughter echoed throughout the cavern.

Leeroy looked on in confusion, "My Lord?"

Nito gradually stopped his laughter, and began strumming his fingers on his blade, **"This one is most certainly interesting!"**

 **A/N: And done! Chapter's a bit longer than what I usually type-up for this story, hope it becomes the average (it probably won't though…). As always, be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Trappings

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Havel growled in frustration, glaring at the demonic amalgamation of bone and wheel pounding against his shield.

When he felt the skeleton stop its assault, he shoved his shield forward, knocking the monster onto its…spokes…before crashing his hammer down on it, grinding it into powder.

He shifted his eyes to his left, idly noting Vince, Nico, and Petrus standing guard in front of Rhea, while she cast healing spells and other such miracles, the three men attacking any wheel skeleton that headed their way.

On the other side, his actual companions took a greater initiative.

Beatrice, Solaire, Siegmeyer, and Oscar dashed around, landing any hits they could on the skeletons—Solaire, Oscar, and Beatrice all tried to attack their foes from a range, but the former two were largely unsuccessful, and Beatrice's attacks (which could track) didn't seem to do much damage.

After a momentary lull in action, an idea struck Siegmeyer, "Prepare yourselves, friends!" Before anyone could ask what he meant, Siegmeyer dashed forward into a largely empty space.

"C'mon you dastardly beings!" Siegmeyer yelled, waving his sword above his head, "Strike me down if you dare!"

Three of the skeletal beings swiveled towards him, and with an almost choreographed grace, rolled towards the Catarinanan knight.

He looked at his left hand, clutching his old, sadly underused talisman tightly. As the three skeletons grew closer, he stuck his blade in the ground, and then crossed his arms in front of him.

He waited, longer than necessary perhaps, and muttered a quick prayer to the gods. As the skeletons neared him, he swiftly uncrossed his arms, a large shockwave rippling through the air around him. The blast knocked the nearby skeletons on their sides.

While Siegmeyer picked his sword up, Oscar, Solaire, and Beatrice shot their respective projectiles at the downed monsters. Two of them shattered, and the last one slowly got up, before Siegmeyer's blade crashed through its body, obliterating it.

Siegmeyer hummed to himself, pleased that his plan went off smoothly.

He heard a sharp caw just overhead, and looked up to see Benito fly down.

With a smile, Siegmeyer held out his hand for Benito to land on, which the bird did.

He scratched the small raven's left wing.

Siegmeyer smiled as it preened, "Aren't you just adorable…Lin would love you".

Benito, looking pleased with Siegmeyer's statement, cawed lightly, before flying over to Havel, landing on the crest of his helmet.

He walked towards his friends. When he saw Beatrice frown, he frowned in turn, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Solaire walked forward, patting Siegmeyer on the shoulder, "…A bit of warning before you go ahead and do those things would be appreciated".

Siegmeyer grunted, "But I did warn you".

Solaire held up a finger, before letting it drop. He turned back to his friends, "He has a point".

Beatrice ran a hand down her face, muttering to herself. Oscar just sighed, and turned around, gesturing to Havel and the clerics that they were moving ahead.

When they all caught up with each other, Petrus looked up, "This is certainly a large area…Perhaps we should try and find some sort of passageway, to circumvent a few areas?"

Siegmeyer hummed, "Are you implying we should climb?"

Petrus shrugged.

Oscar clicked his tongue, "That doesn't seem very safe…after all, most of us are wearing heavy armor. A misstep could kill us, set us back by hours".

"Besides," Havel said, "Garret should be just ahead".

"Are you sure?" Vince asked, "He might have died?"

Oscar shook his head, "If he had, then all the monsters we'd killed would have come back to life—how does that work anyway?" He turned to his companions, "Any ideas?" he asked as he walked ahead.

Beatrice shrugged, "Search me. I never had the chance to study how the bonfires worked".

"I blame the curse," Havel growled.

Siegmeyer titled his head, "That's a bit simple, isn't it?"

"Nothing about our situation is 'simple' Siegmeyer," Solaire said with a laugh.

The clerics eyed the group, marveling at the nonchalant atmosphere, before walking forward.

They followed continued down the path, when they stopped in front of a giant, open coffin.

Beatrice whistled, "Geez…what's _that_ supposed to hold?"

"It was a mass grave," Havel suddenly said in a somber tone. "After the war died down and we started to bury our dead we…we ran out of space in the 'normal' catacombs," He sighed heavily.

Benito floated down to Havel's shoulder, rubbing his head against Havel's helm in a comforting manner. Havel reciprocated by scratching Benito under his chin.

Rhea looked at the coffin nervously "P-perhaps we should find another way around?"

"I agr-"

"Don't bother," Havel interrupted Petrus, "It'd just be a waste of time. Best way through is forward". With that said, Havel hopped into the coffin—to the indignation of Benito, who flapped awkwardly in the air for a few seconds after Havel's sudden drop, before falling himself. Havel's companions followed shortly after (though Siegmeyer did look back at the clerics, offering a small shrug).

Oscar let out a small grunt when he landed, cocking a brow at the skeletons and candles hanging from the ceiling. He walked forward, wondering just what the hell might have lived here.

"YAH!" Oscar heard a thud behind him.

"M'lady!" he heard Vince yell behind him.

Oscar idly heard Beatrice scoff, and mutter, "I doubt even Dusk is this fragile".

"Be nice," Havel muttered back.

Siegmeyer picked up a couple books, "I must say, this is quite an impressive collection".

"You think this is neat," everyone jumped at the sudden voice, "Just wait 'till we get to Seath's place".

Havel growled, "I've been there, it isn't impressive".

"Well I think its safe to say you have a biased opinion," Garret's voice sounded once again.

Beatrice frowned, spinning around, "Where are you?"

"In the pile".

Everyone turned towards the large pile of books in the back of the coffin, wearing varying ranges of surprise when Garret emerged from the pile.

Garret flipped a book up in the air. "There's actually some pretty interesting stuff in these things". He grimaced, "Dark, gruesome stuff," he tossed the book back in the pile, "but interesting nonetheless".

Garret clapped his hands, walking forward, "So, how's everyone d—the hell is that?" He pointed wide-eyed at Benito, who chose at that moment to fly over from Havel's shoulder onto the accusing finger.

Garret's mouth grew into a very thin line.

Havel sighed, "A crow named Benito".

Garret gulped, audibly, before blinking, "Wait, did you just say Be _nito_?"

"Yes," Havel said with a sigh.

"So…" Garret looked down at the tiny bird—which stared back with his beady eyes—and said, "You…found him?"

"Yes," Solaire answered for Havel, "Though Havel won't tell us where".

"I told you," Havel said exasperatedly, "In a coffin".

"There are hundreds of coffins," Beatrice chimed in.

"Excuse me!" Everyone turned their gazes to Vince, stared tiredly at Garret and his friends, "Not that I don't appreciate the break, but shouldn't we discuss our next move?"

Garret shooed Benito off his hand—and then smirked when the bird settled onto his shoulder. He cocked a brow at their damaged attire. "What happened to you guys?"

Vince winced, "We had a run-in with a Black Knight".

Garret looked at the others, "You all don't look damaged".

Petrus sighed, "Milady and her companions were unfortunate enough to fall directly onto the knight. They…almost…died".

Garret hummed, turning towards Solaire. "I thought you guys made sure they were behind you at all times?" he whispered harshly.

Solaire clicked his tongue, "They were struck with a sudden inspiration to lead the group. Rather admirable of them, under normal circumstances at any rate".

Garret sighed, turning back to Rhea, Vince, and Nico, "…Maybe you guys should head back".

Rhea shook her head, leaning on a wall, "We must continue, for the sake of our mission".

Garret shrugged with a hum, "Or you guys could rest back up at the shrine, ever think of that?"

Nico, who was leaning on his weapon, growled, shaking his head.

Havel crossed his arms, "Garret has a point," he gestured to the three young clerics, "None of you look like you can move forward".

Petrus frowned heavily, "But we really must move on".

Solaire hummed, "Well, some of us could go with them back to the shrine, and the rest could scout the area ahead".

Oscar nodded, "That seems wise".

Garret shot his hand up, "I volunteer!".

Havel hefted his hammer on his shoulder, "I shall go with you", He looked over his shoulder, "Petrus, you should join us".

Petrus coughed into his hand "I believe it would be best if I-"

"Oh come now!" Siegmeyer walked over to pat the cleric (hard) on the shoulder, "It is not as though you aren't in good hands".

Petrus winced, moving away from Siegmeyer, "Still, I don't think it would be right to abandon my fellow clerics".

"Nonsense," Havel said. "You're not abandoning them, merely making sure they do not get themselves needlessly killed".

"So we're decided!" Garret clapped his hands, "You guys just homeward bone back to Firelink; Petrus, Havel and I-"

There was an indignant caw.

"And Benito, will scout ahead, then grab you guys when we have more info".

Rhea was still hesitant.

After a moment, Havel walked over to the young girl, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, "No benefits would come from you pushing yourselves," he turned his gaze to Vince and Nico, "Any of you".

Rhea, shyly, bowed, "As you request, Bishop Havel".

With a kind grunt, Havel backed away, letting Rhea go to her companions. She turned around, sending a small smile to Petrus and Garret, "Stay safe, both of you". With that, Vince pulled out a bone. Rhea and Nico placed their hands on his shoulder, and in a flash of yellow light, vanished.

Beatrice, after the light completely vanished, turned to Garret and Havel, "So, now we move on, right?"

Havel shook his head, "No".

Beatrice frowned, "Why not?"

"The area was insane enough to navigate back in my day. Even then, anymore than a group of three, someone was liable to either get lost, or trip and tumble".

Beatrice huffed, but with a reassuring nod from Garret, accepted.

She walked over to Siegmeyer, Solaire, and Oscar, the latter already holding a bone in hand.

Havel poked Benito, and gestured to the group, "You should go with them, Benito, get some fresh air".

The bird trilled lightly, and flew over the group, landing on Beatrice's hat.

The three knights, witch, and crow then disappeared in a yellow light.

Garret swiftly turned on his heel to look at Petrus, he pointed to the ladder. "After you, Petrus".

Petrus grumbled lightly, but walked over the ladder regardless.

Garret walked forward, but was stopped when Havel placed a hand on his shoulder.

Garret looked over at the Bishop, eyes alight with concern, "…You doing okay?"

Havel sighed deeply, "We'll speak about it later. Thank you, though, for trying to spare me".

Garret smiled bitterly, "Well, maybe when this," he gestured towards Petrus, who was halfway up the ladder, "Is over, we can talk about it all".

"That…would not be unwelcome". Havel moved forward. "Oh," he turned around, "I also got that sword you wanted".

Garret grinned widely, "Awesome!" He danced in place a bit. "Can't wait to use it!" He then frowned, "First things first though".

Havel nodded gravely, "Right". He dug into his satchel, "Assuming things haven't changed in the passing millennia, it should be extraordinarily dark in there," Havel then pulled a blackened skull, with long, dark hair flowing into a braid from the top of it.

Garret smirked, "Oh, good, you guys did grab one of those. But," Garret took out his catalyst, waving it in the air, summoning a bright, yellow orb, "Dusk taught me a few tricks".

Havel grunted, turning to the ladder, "Impressive, that means you can lead".

Garret spluttered lightly, before falling to a begrudging silence.

Garret quickly climbed up the ladder, scrunching his nose up when he reached the top. "Ugh," he gagged, "Its really humid here!"

"That would be due to Izalith's lava pools…I wonder if anyone ever figured out a way to deal with the heat?"

"Ehh, sort of," Garret said. He looked over to Petrus, "How you holding up".

Petrus crossed his arms, "The sooner we get this over with, the better," he grumbled.

Garret arched his back, "You're telling me". He let out a breath, "Well, might as well start by following that path of light".

Havel grunted, walking forward, "Wonder how long this has been here?"

Garret arched a brow, "That's actually a pretty good question. Any ideas, Petrus?"

Petrus grunted "No," and walked forward.

Havel hummed, staring at the cleric, "Truly".

"Yes".

"There have been no other clerics searching for the Rite?"

Petrus stilled. "…I never met any ," he answered after a moment, and continued forward.

Garret and Havel exchanged a look, before walking forward as well.

After carefully following the path (with the help of the lantern and Garret's spell) they came upon the lid of a large coffin, acting as a bridge over a small gap.

Garret tapped the lid with his foot, "Pretty stable," he said appreciatively, "Gotta wonder who put this here, though".

Petrus growled lowly, "Never mind that, look". The cleric pointed ahead, towards the barely visible eyes of some unseen foe.

"Really Nito, you had to disturb _these_ bodies," Havel muttered darkly.

"What?"

"Nothing, Garret," Havel brushed past the cleric and sorcerer, "Petrus, stand behind me, heal me as needed. Garret, pepper the enemy from behind". Havel looked over his shoulder, "We'll keep this formation as we continue on our way".

Petrus frowned lightly, while Garret smirked coolly.

 **Line Break**

Petrus scowled heavily as Havel lead them further down into the depths of the catacombs. The further, he went down with Havel and that foolish sorcerer, the less likely it would be that he could complete his true holy mission.

Petrus allowed himself a small smirk. 'Holy', that was a laugh. Very little about the church was truly holy anymore, otherwise he would be out of a job.

He carefully looked behind him, glaring at Garret (not that the young man could tell). " _Perhaps I can trap him under some boulders, or seal him in a tomb"_.

Petrus shook his head, _"But that still leaves Bishop Havel…perhaps he could be persuaded to join my cause?"_

"I see a ladder just ahead," Havel said, breaking Petrus from his inner thoughts. Havel moved the lantern forward, "…And I believe I see a bonfire".

"Good," Garret said, "My feet are getting sore".

Petrus clenched his jaw, _"At least I'll have a place to think"_.

He slid down after Havel, resting next to him. Thankfully, Garret decided to be silent, giving Petrus much needed silence to formulate a proper plan.

He turned his mace over in his dominant hand, _"How to get rid of Garret?...I believe that thief has made this place his dwelling…Yes, he could certainly be of use"._

Petrus heard Havel's armor clank beside him, "Time to head out," the Bishop said, as he followed Garret up the ladder.

Petrus sighed heavily, holstering his mace. He quickly made his way up the ladder, trying to recall where that thief set up shop.

Petrus scowled as he reached the top of the ladder, for the life of him he could not remember where that damn thief liked to lie in wait.

When he finished climbing, he scanned the area, frowning at the fact that he lost sight of Havel and Garret.

Petrus heard movement to his left, and turned his head to see what it was.

Then, something swiftly hit him in the ribs, sending him flying over the edge.

 **Line Break**

Petrus groaned loudly, clutching his head. After his initial haze faded out, he realized someone shoved him over the edge.

He cursed, slamming his fist into the ground beside him. _"That damn thief! Thought I was some sort of mark?! I'll make him pay!"_

Petrus pulled out one of his humanity sprites, using it to return to his human form.

He walked over to the ladder, and growled lowly when he saw that the ramshackle structure was removed its place.

" _I suppose this is his newest con…"_

"Bishop Havel!" Petrus called out, "I seem to be in a bit of a bind. Might you assist a fellow man of the gods?"

Petrus heard footsteps overhead.

"Bishop Havel?"

Garret's smiling face poked over the edge, "Hey Petrus! How'd this happen?"

Petrus tried not to let his face fall. "Oh, Garret…" he sighed, "Someone shoved me over the cliff, and evidently thought it funny to get rid of the ladder leading back up".

Garret hummed, "That does sound troublesome".

Petrus's eye twitched at the nonchalant tone, "Indeed. Do you see the ladder anywhere".

Garret looked over his shoulders, "…No, outta luck".

Petrus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Of course, why did I expect otherwise?" He spared Garret a glance, "I don't suppose you have a way to help me up?"

Garret rummaged through his satchel, "I've got some rope," he said, pulling the item out.

Petrus sighed in relief, "Well, set it up then".

Garret set the rope aside, "Sure, sure, I…I just have one question to ask you".

Petrus groaned lightly, "What? Just set up the ro-"

"Why do you dislike Rhea?"

Petrus's voice caught in his throat.

"I mean," Garret continued, "Sure she's more green than a blade of grass, can barely go thirty feet without a break, and she just will not shut up about the gods".

After a brief, tense silence, Petrus snorted, "I think you have a firm grasp as to why anyone might find her annoying".

Garret chuckled, "Fair enough". He tossed the bundle of rope in the air slightly, "And to think, you might be stuck here with her right now". Garret scoffed, "Can you imagine what she would say," he cleared his throat, "'Sir Petrus'," he said in a high-pitched voice, "'Fret not, for I am assured that even now the gods watch over you, and are sympathetic to your plight'!"

Despite himself, Petrus sniggered, "She would say that, wouldn't she?"

Garret giggled along with the cleric. "Of course," he said as their laughter began to subside, "that doesn't mean its right for you to kill her and her friends".

Petrus froze. He slowly turned towards Garret, a small glare on his face,

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean".

"Now don't get me wrong," Garret said as he sprawled near the edge of the cliff, "It really is an ingenious plan, what the church cooked up".

He reached into his satchel, pulling out a red, glowing…shape, "You guys know that the Rite of Kindling—this thing," Petrus gasped lightly, "in case you're wondering—was somewhere here, but you also didn't care enough to send expend any manpower after Leeroy disappeared. And then the Undead curse becomes an actual problem, infecting a lot of holy men and women, and suddenly, a solution". Garret clenched his fist, causing the Rite to disappear. "Send those unfortunate souls here to die, and leave only a single person to make sure the job gets done".

Garret smirked down at Petrus, "Still, you got the shaft big time".

Petrus's glare darkened, "You have no idea what you're speaking of".

Garret's eyes flashed red, a wide grin worming its way onto his face, "I think I have a pretty clear picture, actually".

He stood up, "Enjoy rotting down here Petrus. I'll be sure to loot your corpse of its valuables when next we meet".

Petrus had had enough, "You come back here you miserable heathen! Don't you dare ignore me! I am a man of the gods! This transgression shall not be-AGH!"

Garret smirked as he lobbed another firebomb at Petrus, taking satisfaction when the burning man stumbled over the edge of the cliff he was on.

With a satisfied sigh, Garret jauntily marched to where Havel and Patches were waiting for him.

Patches, who paled with every other word of Petrus's and Garret's conversation, shuddered, "I don't know what's more horrifying, that scheme Garret was talking about, or Petrus's screams".

Havel grunted, "Coming from a thief that likes to leave people in holes".

"Oi!" Patches squawked indignantly, "I never took an oath to the gods, I have an excuse".

"That's not how it works".

"Hey boys!" Patches hopped slightly in the air, "Ready for the final phase of my brilliant plan?"

Havel groaned, "Let's just wrap this up quickly".

 **A/N: I know this took a while to come out. My only excuse for the long delay (for all my stories actually) is the fact that I got very sick the last week of December and it persisted until a few days ago. Anyway, enjoy! Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Mission Accomplished

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Patches grunted as he pushed a small boulder aside, revealing a small hole, "So," he panted, "I found these little beauties a little after I was dumped here". He scratched his nose, "No idea who made 'em, or why, but they're all over the catacombs".

Garret bent down, staring at the hole, which widened as it went deeper into the wall. "Hmm," he looked over his shoulder, "Any ideas, Havel?"

Havel hummed, "…I think those tunnels were used by Lord Nito's servants in the old days".

Patches frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, before everything went to shit, Lord Nito and his followers preserved these graves," he gestured around them, "And you've seen how insane it is to move around".

Garret nodded, "So he devised a series of tunnels to make his servants' tasks that much easier. Smart".

Patches clapped his hands, "Right! Well, I can certainly lead you," he pointed to Garret, "Back to that Vamos fellow," he turned to Havel, "You though…"

Havel waved his hand, "I'm too large, I know," he pulled out a homeward bone; "Let's just get this over with".

 **Line Break**

Dusk wrung her hands tightly, "Are you sure they are okay?"

Solaire gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder (before taking a quick swig of Estus) "I'm sure they are fine— _although I am beginning to regret summoning you here, if only because of how worried you look_ ".

Beatrice scowled, "We shouldn't have let them leave on their own".

Rhea shook her head, "Miss Beatrice, we were too injured, we would not have been of much use".

Beatrice sharply turned to look at the priestess, "What do you mean 'we'?"

Siegmeyer cleared his throat, "Now, now, I think it would be best if we all just calmed down".

"Oh, I'm perfectly calm".

"Perhaps if you took a moment to pray".

Siegmeyer grunted as he gently grabbed Beatrice, holding her back.

"My dear," Solaire called out to Rhea, "you are not helping matters".

Oscar looked to his left when a long, suffering sigh caught his attention, "Something the matter".

The apathetic knight scowled slightly, "…You couldn't have brought them all somewhere else?"

Oscar shrugged, "This is the most safe place".

The knight's scowl deepened, "With how many of you there are, I doubt there isn't any place that isn't safe".

"…Well, my sister is the Firekeeper for this bonfire".

"Oh right," he rolled his eyes, resting his face on his hands, "Lucky me".

Oscar grunted, "It's not like we spend all our time here".

"No," the knight conceded. He then glared at the Beatrice and Rhea, the former actually managing to move towards the latter despite being held back by a stout Catarinan, "But that doesn't mean I have to like it".

Griggs did his best to ignore the bickering women just down the dilapidated stairs. He turned to Laurentius—whom he was making an effort to get to know, being the only other magic-user that stayed at Firelink. "So, who taught you Pyromancy?"

The Pyromancer cleared his throat, "W-well, Master Salaman was the one who introduced me to the arts".

Griggs hummed, "I believe I've heard Master Logan speak of him".

Laurentius snorted, "Nothing good I suppose".

Griggs shook his head, "No, actually," when Laurentius looked at the sorcerer, he shrugged, "He didn't have much to say, but he told me he found the man to be very fascinating, and if he wasn't already devoted to the mysteries of sorcery, he would have loved to travel with the man".

Laurentius smiled softly, "Master never did stay in one place for long".

Griggs opened his mouth to respond, but snapped it shut as loud splashes caught his attention.

Laurentius heard it as well, "Well, they'll be happy to know that they returned".

Griggs nodded silently, but gaped as he say the state of the man that walked by.

By the bonfire, Solaire heard heavy footfalls. He turned around, "Ah, th—By the sun!"

Everyone turned, staring wide-eyed at Havel.

He looked terrible. His armor was burned, and fragments of bone caught in between the stone plates or his armor. His shield had several old, rusted swords sunk in it. The head of his hammer had bits of skulls and ribs hanging off.

Beatrice pushed past Siegmeyer, running up to Havel, "What…?"

Havel grunted, "Ran into more trouble than expected".

Dusk swallowed nervously, looking past Havel.

"Don't bother," the bishop stated suddenly. He sat down in front of the bonfire; "I lost contact with Petrus and Garret after we were ambushed".

Solaire, Oscar, and Siegmeyer exchanged looks. "What ambush?" Oscar asked.

"A bunch of corpses raised by whatever had its grip on your artifact," he said, gesturing to the clerics.

Vince grimaced, "W-what happened to Petrus and Garret?"

Havel grunted, dusting of his hammer, "Don't know. Got separated and pushed down a cliff. Must have killed thirty of the things before reinforcements stopped coming. Tried to climb up, but the Cliffside couldn't support my weight. I used a homeward bone to escape".

Dusk gripped the hem of her dress, "And what of Garret?"

"And Petrus," Rhea added.

Havel shrugged, setting his hammer aside, "If they haven't arrived, I'd say they're still down there".

Vince grabbed his weapon, "Then we have to rescue them!"

"Don't be stupid, boy!" Havel growled, "The last thing we need is more people bumbling around the catacombs".

Siegmeyer hummed, "Then what do you recommend we do?"

"Garret's a resourceful young man," Havel rested a hand under his chin, "He'll think of something clever".

 **Line Break**

"So, did you just stick bones on your lower jaw, are you're osteoblasts working overtime?"

"Ostewhat?"

"Cells in the body in charge of bone growth," Garret said without looking back.

"Ah," Patches hummed, "I still don't get it".

"Neither do I," Vamos grumbled as he hammered away at a piece of metal, "and I don't really care".

"But you've got to be curious?"

"I've got my craft, it's all I need," he looked over his shoulder, "And I thought you said you had something for me?"

Garret frowned slightly, "I don't have it on me, but I know where it can be found".

Vamos nodded, "Well, you can get back to me when you've found it".

Garret nodded, "Yeah, sure. By the way, you want to get out of here?"

Vamos stopped his work, turning around fully. He eyed Garret; "…You know I'm a skeleton, right?"

Garret scrunched his face, before his eyebrows shot up to his forehead, "Oh, god no!" he chose to ignore Patches snickering in the background, "I mean out of these catacombs".

"You've got a place in mind?"

"I know another blacksmith who—"

"Not happening," Vamos started to hammer once more.

"What?" Garret asked nonplussed.

"Ever heard of the phrase 'too many cooks ruin the soup'? Besides, I work best with an active pool of lava".

Garret bit his lip, "…Can you at least consider the possibility of moving? This," he gestured to the surroundings, "Is terribly inconvenient, you've got to admit".

Vamos grunted, "Bring that ember, then we'll talk".

Garret nodded, "Fair enough. One last thing, though," Vamos merely grunted, "Can I dip my clothes in one of your lava pools?"

Vamos slammed his hammer directly on the anvil, a harsh, loud clang reverberating through the room, his bones rattling due to the force.

"Why would you…Actually, never mind, I don't want to know".

Garret looked over his shoulder with a wide grin, "Aw, you're learning".

 **Line Break**

Garret gave himself a once over, "Does it look convincing?"

Patches groaned, "Yes, you look like you've been through hell". He then brushed his hand over his tunic, which had deep gashes running along it, "But did you have to ruin my armor as well?"

Garret smirked, "You're supposed to have lead me to safety, and unless you have precognition, you'll have gotten hit".

Patches still grumbled.

"You could have died saving me".

The grumbling stopped.

"Now come on, we've got a bit of a show to put on".

Patches slumped his shoulders, but followed regardless.

After crossing the water filled floor, Garret took a moment to shake the wetness from his boots.

"Garret!"

Garret smiled softly as multiple heads whipped around. He waved, "Hey guys".

Griggs and Laurentius (being the closest) were the first ones to walk over. "By the gods," Griggs said, looking over his fellow sorcerer, "What happened to you?"

Garret shifted his gaze downwards, "That's…a bit of a tale".

By then the rest of his friends (and the clerics from Thorolund) had made it over.

Dusk covered her mouth with her hands, gasping, "What on earth?"

Garret shrugged, "Yeah, not the best time I've ever had".

Beatrice (who also had a stricken expression plastered on her face) noticed someone trudging behind Garret. She narrowed her eyes slightly, "You?"

Patches cleared his throat, "H-Hello all".

Rhea, Vince, and Nico looked past Garret and Patches, "Where is Petrus?" Rhea finally asked.

Patches wrung his hands while Garret stared at the ground. "Oh, right. Terrible shame what happened to him," the thief softly stated.

Rhea grimaced, "W-what happened?"

With a sigh, Garret brushed past his friends, sitting down in front of the bonfire. Patches chose to lean against a wall.

Garret pulled out his repairbox, "I assume Havel told you how we were ambushed?"

Several nods.

"Right, well," Garret let out a sigh as his armor returned to its normal state, "Petrus and I immediately ran for a wall, try and give us some breathing room, you know? Anyway, Petrus took the role of support, I did my best to take out the necromancers—we're low on firebombs by the way, might want to look into that".

"Anyway, then this giant skeleton—well, it wasn't really a skeleton, more like a really bony corpse—charged through the ranks. Petrus and me dodged out of the way, and we both went for its knees. It roared, actually moved my armor a bit from the force of it, and I shoved a few firebombs down its throat".

Garret picked through his satchel, "Dropped this, after the explosion blew out its throat" Garret removed his hand, revealing a black and red thing, which seemed to look like a hunched over human.

Vince, Nico, and Rhea immediately crowded around Garret, undisguised awe on their faces.

Oscar blinked, "Is that…?"

Garret shrugged, handing it over to Rhea, who held the item with trembling hands, "Petrus seemed to think so".

Siegmeyer hummed, "What happened to Petrus, though," he gestured to Patches, "And how did you two meet up?"

Garret grimaced, "Well, after grabbing this, Petrus and me decided that it might be a good idea to run. I started to rummage through my satchel, for a homeward bone, when I got hit in the head by something".

"It was a bunch of rocks a couple of arrows knocked loose".

Garret nodded, "You want to take over?"

Patches grunted, "Seeing as how you were knocked out, sure".

Patches squatted across the group, the shadows of the bonfire flickering across his body.

"Well, I was just doing what I always do; roaming around, scrounging up loot for my shop".

"Your shop?"

Patches smirked at Beatrice, "'Patches' Trusty Trove of Treasures', here for all your undead needs!"

Havel growled lowly.

Patches paled, loosening his collar, "Moving on…I heard all the commotion, but didn't think anything of it. The dead are particularly restless that deep in the catacombs, infighting I suppose. But then I heard a massive explosion, and I knew that there were actual people there".

"I ran as fast as I could to see if there was anything left worth saving, and low and behold, a cleric and sorcerer were standing above a burning corpse, just down a cliff. And then massive arrows hit just above them, a bunch of a rocks falling onto his," he gestured to Garret "head, knocking him out cold".

Patches sighed, "I rushed over to an outcrop just above the two, tossing a rope—along with a few firebombs at the monsters for good measure—down. I yelled down, 'Hurry up mate! Grab you're friend and I'll pull you up!'" A smirk ghosted its way onto his face, "Then, that cleric surprised me. He used that weird miracle—the one that pushes everyone back—and tied up Garret with the rope. He then shoves a bone and that red thing into Garret's hands, and tells me to pull…I didn't think twice".

All were silent as Patches finished the tale.

A chuckle then broke the hush, "Well what do you know, it really does exist…still, and all this does is prove how useless you clerics are".

Vince glared at the ever-smirking, apathetic knight; "Petrus gave his life for this!"

The knight nodded, "As did all those poor fools sent by the church, but who actually brought it back? An insane sorcerer and a shady salesman, along with the former's friends, of course," he chuckled once more, "Hell, they probably could have done it a lot faster, with no casualties, if they didn't have to babysit you lot".

Vince and Nico shot up, gripping their weapons.

"Oh," the knight grinned lowly, "Going to prove your worth by attacking a man with an opinion?"

"Vince, Nico, stop!" Rhea shouted.

The two young men looked back, bewildered, "He's blaspheming the church, our contemporaries!"

Rhea took a shuddering breath, "…And he may have a point".

Thirteen heads snapped towards Rhea. Dusk cleared her throat, "Miss Rhea, I believe you are being too hard on yourself".

"No princess," Rhea shook her head, "I am not". Rhea held her hands out towards Garret, "Please, Garret, take it. We are not worthy".

Garret moved his eyes between the rite and Rhea. He gulped, "…You sure?"

Rhea grabbed his hand, putting the Rite in his palm. "I'm sure," she said with a soft smile. She stood up, walking away.

Havel grunted, "Where are you going?"

Rhea stopped, turning to face the bishop. "…I am not fit for the rigors of this land, I can admit that. But I…I do want to live, beyond this curse, go back to Thorolund. Until such a time comes, I shall be in the parish above, praying for the souls of my fellow clerics, alive and dead".

She bowed deeply, "It was a pleasure, and I'm sure we shall meet again".

She marched for the elevators once more, stopping only to allow Vince and Nico to catch up (the two young men offering their own temporary good-byes as they passed the group).

After the trio left, the knight sighed, "That's three gone, thankfully".

"I think you mean four," Patches said.

The knight narrowed his eyes, "The big one's death is cancelled out by your arrival".

 **A/N: And done. Shorter than the last couple of chapters, but hey, what'll you do. At least the escort mission is done with. On to the depths! The rat-infested, basilisk crawling, pus filled depths (and Domnhall). Along with the (technical) introduction of one of the sadder storylines the Dark Souls series has to offer. Be sure to leave a review. Later**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Wonderful Smells

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Garret leaned his head back, idly listening the multiple conversations occurring around him—smirking as Benito (who was most likely feeding during Garret's little show, given the dried blood flecking his feathers) squawked at various people.

"Hey Laurentius, how powerful is that Flame of yours?" Garret asked with closed eyes.

Laurentius frowned, turning away from Griggs and Dusk, "Uh, I've upgraded it five times...plus master's original three".

Garret cracked an eye open, "And you're fine with just that?"

Laurentius shrugged, "I haven't really had the time to gather enough souls, and I ran out of Fire Seeds just before I got sent here".

Garret straightened, "'Fire Seeds'?"

Laurentius nodded, "Yeah. They're what we used to upgrade our flames before it was discovered that souls could do the same. Certainly helps, since the original plant is only found in the Great Swamp".

Garret frowned thoughtfully, "Huh, neat. Anyway," he brought out a handful of undead souls clusters, "Here's a ton of souls, for you and me".

Laurentius eyed the 'solid' souls, "Are you sure?"

Garret smiled, "Positive".

Laurentius took the souls, a soft smile on his face, "Thanks, friend". He then crushed the souls, wincing at the sound of multiple pieces of glass breaking. He then got to work, upgrading his and Garret's Flames.

When he finished, Garret flexed his palm, smirking at the larger flame flickering atop it, "Oh, that feels nice".

Laurentius frowned slightly, "Yes, well, take care not get too comfortable, it's still fire".

Garret's smile curved downward, turning to a very heavy frown. "Oh, believe me Laurentius, I definitely fear fire," he pushed thoughts of the Kiln from his mind, "Doesn't mean I won't take advantage of an opportunity when I see it".

"Garret," the sorcerer and pyromancer turned, seeing Havel walk over, "I need to talk to you".

Garret shrugged, patting the ground next to him.

Havel placed his weapon and shield down beside him, sitting down. He then turned to face Laurentius, silent.

The Pyromancer's eyes widened, "Oh! You want a private conversation, got it," he gestured behind him, "I'll be over there".

Havel grunted as the Pyromancer walked away, and then smiled when Benito flew over, landing on Garret's head.

Garret, choosing to ignore the bird, turned to Havel, "What's up?"

Havel sighed deeply, "…Do you plan on seeing this through to the end?"

Garret's face fell. He gulped, "Yeah".

"Truly?"

Garret was silent. Benito, sensing the somber mood, hopped down to Garret's shoulder, rubbing against the young man's cheek.

Garret sighed, petting the bird's head, "…If anyone's going to, uh, succeed Gwyn it might as well be the guy who knows exactly what that entails, you know?"

Havel growled, "There must be another way".

Garret hung his head low, "Not at this point in time".

Havel grunted, patting Garret on the shoulder, "For what's its worth, I'm sorry".

Garret smirked, "Don't be," he lifted his head up, "It's my decision. Just, don't tell the others, don't want them to freak out".

Havel nodded, then jerked his head over at Laurentius, who had resumed his conversation with Dusk and Griggs, "Who's he searching for exactly anyway?"

"Oh, the Godmother of Pyromancy? You might actually know her".

Havel grunted, "Who?"

"Quelana of Izalith" Garret stated.

The young man then cried out as two large hands gripped his shoulders, whirling him around to fully face the Bishop.

""Are you certain?! Quelana is alive?!"

Garret rolled his shoulders, squirming out of Havel's iron grip. "Yeah…were you two friends?"

Havel merely looked down at his hands, unresponsive.

Garret frowned, "Hold on, shouldn't Nito have told you this? Better yet, why didn't you ask me about this earlier?"

But Havel did not hear Garret, lost in his own memories.

 **Line Break**

Havel looked over the latest note given to him by his lieutenant. He furrowed his brow; Seath was apparently spending a lot of time in the back of his estate, doing something with nefarious, no doubt. He grunted; whatever it was, it wouldn't matter once the snake died.

He then heard a knock on his door, and quickly tossed the letter into his fireplace, "Hello?"

"Havel, can we talk?" a feminine voice quietly asked.

A soft smile wormed its way onto his face. He walked over to the door, opening it slightly, allowing Quelana to slip inside.

Havel gently embraced her, idly noting how her hair smelled like lavender today, "How are you doing?"

Quelana wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his broad chest, "I'm well. How are you? Anything special?"

Havel frowned, "Finalizing my plans".

Quelana then stepped back, causing Havel's frown to deepen, "Oh…you were serious".

Havel stared at her, "Of course I was," he scoffed, "I'm not one to jest".

"Not anymore," Quelana muttered.

Havel stepped closer, cupping her chi and titling her head up, "Don't worry…this will all be behind us soon".

Quelana grabbed Havel's hand, squeezing it tightly, "It's not too late to stop this".

Havel clenched his jaw, "He needs to answer for his crimes".

"Perhaps, but—".

"There is no 'perhaps' about this," Havel said, stepping back and gesturing angrily, "He is guilty of…twisting the bodies and minds of innocent humans for his own sick desires!"

Quelana gulped, "…There are more important things to work on".

Havel snorted, "Are you speaking of your sister's plan to form a new Flame? You know Quela's not going to go through with it".

Quelana nodded, "Just…wait until we're done, after this problem with the First Flame is behind us. Then you can go through the proper channels and—".

"Damn the proper channels!" Havel slammed his fist against his bedpost, the sudden _boom_ making Quelana yelp, "Gwyn, Nito, even your own mother don't care about what he's done, nor what he will continue to do unless he's stopped".

"By your hand?!"

Havel growled, "If there are no others".

Quelana let out a shuddering breath, "Havel…I cannot assist you in this endeavor".

Havel clenched his jaw, "I never expected you to".

Quelana placed a hand on Havel's shoulder, but when Havel did nothing, she removed it. Holding back a sigh, she walked to the door, pausing underneath the frame, "…I love you, Havel".

Havel looked over his shoulder, a small smile on his face, "And I love you. But…don't say it with such finality. By this time tomorrow, it'll all be over".

 **Line Break**

Havel laughed bitterly as he recalled his last words from that meeting.

"Um, hello?" the Bishop looked up, "You doing okay?"

"…I don't know". He rested his hands on his knees, taking a shallow breath, "To answer your previous questions…Nito only said that Quela and her daughters fell to Chaos, which you yourself already said. And there was something about it being unnatural and blocking his vision. Plus I didn't want to…verify anything".

"Ignorance is bliss, huh?"

"As close as one can get".

"…Do you want to know about…anyone?"

Havel nodded, "Nito informed me of Gwyndolin, and what the poor child has had to deal with. I know that Gywnevere abandoned Anor Londo with Flan and everyone else, the cowards," he added bitterly. He then sighed, "I was also told Artorias, Hawkeye, and Ciaran died around the time Oolacile fell…do you plan on informing Dusk of that?"

Garret shifted his gaze over to the cheerful woman, '…I have plans in store for that". He cleared his throat, "Uh, currently…five of Quela's children still live, and I only know two (maybe three) names, Quelana and Quelaag".

Havel's eyebrows shot up, "Quelaag, truly?"

Garret nodded, "And she's hanging out with two of her siblings, and, uh, one of them is the boy".

"A son, Quela had a son?" Havel asked incredulously.

"Adding that to the mangled timeline," Garret muttered, "Yeah…he's in a bad place right now…more on that later…one of the daughters has taken to guarding the demon that was once Quela and…" he tapped his cheek, "Does the name Quelaan mean anything to you?"

"Little Quelaan? She's alive?"

"Yeah," Garret nodded, "She's hanging out with Quelaag?"

"…Wait, really?"

Garret frowned, "Yeah…why?"

"Well, they hate each other. Have as long as I can remember".

Garret hummed, "You don't say…well," he shrugged, "Time can change a lot of things".

"Yes, it certainly can". Havel forlornly stated as he looked down at the ground.

Garret sighed, then placed a hand on the somber warrior, "How about you sit this next trip out?" Havel lifted his head up towards the sorcerer, who continued, "The next area isn't too difficult given the size of our party, and you look like you could use some time to…reflect, before I go into greater detail".

Havel nodded slowly, "Yes, that might be best". He then grasped Garret's arm, shaking it lightly, "Good luck".

Garret smiled, standing up, "Thanks. And you…focus on what you're going to say to Quelana the next time you meet her".

Havel grunted, a hesitant grimace on his face.

 **Line Break**

Garret tapped his foot as he stared down at the dilapidated wall that lead to the alternate entrance to the Depths.

"Uh, Garret," the young man looked over his shoulder, "There's a hole here, straight down far as I can tell".

Garret nodded at the Catatrinan, "…You guys feel like fighting a giant rat, or living slimes?"

Siegmeyer tapped his helmet, "The slimes sound different than what we usually face".

Solaire hummed, "I'm up for the rat".

Beatrice made a disgusted noise, "No thanks on both".

"We're facing the slime".

Garret chuckled, "Oscar, you'll have to face that fear of yours eventually".

Oscar nodded, "And I shall face it…later".

Garret looked over to the rest of his group, "Alternate route?"

They all shrugged and nodded.

"All right," he then hopped down into the water, "Let's go".

After leading them through the sewage, Garret pointed to a stairwell, "Now, watch closely," he then lead them down, pointing to an item resting on a corpse.

"Now, follow my finger". He slowly moved the digit upwards, resting on a pulsating, green-black blob stuck on the ceiling.

Solaire gagged, "That—urp—that's the slime?"

Garret nodded, "Uh-uh…Watch this," he brought his hand down, fire enveloping it. He lopped it at the slime, scoring a direct hit, forcing it to fall down and dissolve into nothing.

His friends immediately reared back.

"Oh by the gods!"

"What was it made out of?!"

"It smells worse, how can it smell worse?!"

Solaire simply lifted his helm, retching into the water.

Garret cocked a brow at his friends as he grabbed the item, "I don't smell anything," he then grimaced, "Actually that's very worrisome".

He pocketed the item, "Tell you what…I'm going to go ahead and clear out all the slimes in the next room. You guys…get used to the smells".

 **Line Break**

"Why don't they like me?" Garret said as he banged his head against a nearby wall.

"I think you're exaggerating things, Garret," Siegmeyer said reassuringly, as he flicked off bits of broken door from his armor.

"No, he has a point," Oscar titled his head, "This is the…second time?"

"Fifth. It happened twice in the Asylum and when I ran ahead before we hit the catacombs".

"Well, regardless of…this…what do you have planned, my friend"?

Garret rested his head against the wall, pursing his lips, "…Does the name 'Kirk, Knight of Thorns' mean anything to you guys".

Beatrice cocked a brow, then looked around to see that the three knights had stilled, a deathly silence in the air. She gulped, "I take it he's bad news".

Siegmeyer gulped, "One of the most notorious Darkwraiths to ever exist".

"He's stolen enough Humanity to live for millennia," Solaire continued with a shiver.

Oscar stared long and hard at Garret, "…You're planning on recruiting him, aren't you?"

Three sets of eyes landed on the young seer, who chuckled sheepishly, "It's crossed my mind".

Siegmeyer shot up to his feet, "Garret, I am afraid I will have to object".

Garret stared wide-eyed at the large knight, "What?"

He shook his head, "I cannot abide traveling with a monstrous Darkwraith".

"Well he's not a Darkwraith anymore…not sure about the monster thing, but he's not all that bad".

Siegmeyer crossed his arms, "Oh, pray tell".

"He's…found himself someone to take care off," at Siegmeyer's blank stare, he added, "That's all I want to say while Havel isn't around".

Siegmeyer uncrossed his arms, "Very well…I shall trust your judgment on this".

"Thank you," he then looked over to the others, "Anyone else have anything to say?"

No one did.

 **Line Break**

Solaire kicked a rat's corpse out of his way, "Are you sure you won't need any help?"

Garret nodded, "I'm sure…besides, it'll be easier to get him to open up if its just me".

Solaire sighed, "Fair enough…I'll see you further down".

Garret waved good-bye, then stepped forward, feeling a change in the air. He furrowed his brow as a circle of dark red light started to form, a humanoid figure taking shape from it.

When a man wearing armor with sharp spikes jutting out from head to toe finally, wielding an equally barbed sword and shield (the latter of which attached to his back), appeared, Garret waved, "How's it going, Kirk?"

The knight stepped forward, stabbing his sword towards Garret.

Garret backpedaled, "Woah! Hey, I just wanna talk!" A swipe of the sword, which Garret ducked under, "Would you," another stab, "could you just," he raised his shield to block another slash, "Dammit!" Garret lifted his sword arm, bringing it down to catch Kirk's blade in between it and his ribs. He pulled backwards, wrenching the weapon from Kirk's grip. He removed the sword from his side (ignoring the squelching sound it made), "You'll get this back when we're done!"

Kirk simply grabbed his shield, rolling his shoulders.

Garret rolled his eyes, digging into his satchel (dropping the sword in) as Kirk ran forward. When he pulled out a wispy black sprite, holding it forward, Kirk froze.

He stared at the Humanity, then at Garret, then back at the sprite.

"It's yours," Garret stated.

Cautiously, Kirk brought his hand over the sprite. After a moment's hesitation, he grabbed it with his thumb and middle finger, and crushed it, allowing black mist to flow throughout his body.

Garret then took out a dozen humanity sprites, which caused Kirk to step back in what Garret could only assume to be shock.

"Now, all this, and a whole lot more, can be yours on one condition," Kirk crossed his arms, "Tell Quelaag that me and my group mean no harm, we just want to ring the second Bell of Awakening".

Kirk was still for several moments. Garret gulped, charging up his Pyromancy Flame just in case, before sighing in relief when Kirk nodded his head, holding his hands out.

Garret smiled, "Awesome," he dumped the sprites into Kirk's hands, "Here you go!"

Kirk just stared at Garret, crushing the Humanity in his hands, shuddering as he did so. After that, he held his hand out.

Garret frowned, then made a sound of understanding, pulling Kirk's sword out of his satchel.

Kirk nodded, grabbing the blade and placing the sword on his belt. He then pulled out a crystal from his pouch, clenched it tightly, and disappeared in a purple light.

Garret smiled, turning away from the knight. He then frowned, "Where the hell is everyone?"

 **A/N: Quick note, I sort of hate this story right now. Not enough to stop writing it or anything, but I've simply realized that a number of my long-term plans (character motivations, backstories, etc.) were shit, and I've spent a lot of time just utterly pulling apart and reshaping the path this story is going to take. Regardless, be sure to leave a review. Later.**

 **P.S.: Since five people have sent me condolences and encouragement, I feel the need to say that I have NO INTENT of discontinuing the story. Have a nice day.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Boost!

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Oscar let out a groan as he stepped in another…thing. "I hope this doesn't stain".

Siegmeyer hummed, "Well, we do have a lot of water to clean it off".

Oscar stared as a brown clump floated past, "…I'll pass, thank you very much".

Siegmeyer chuckled, rounding a corner. He then froze, and whirled around, grabbing Oscar and slamming the younger man against the wall.

"Gah!" the Astoran cried out, "Siegmeyer, what in the—"

"Shh," Siegmeyer cut him off. After a moment, he poked his head out from around the corner, "…Good, they didn't see us".

Oscar shrugged the older man off him, "What are you talking about?"

Siegmeyer merely grunted, gesturing for Oscar to look for himself.

With a grumble, Oscar did so. He then paled at what he saw.

Just ahead, large, gray-scaled lizard like creatures with (almost comically) enormous, round, expressionless 'eyes' were milling about, haphazardly knocking into jagged, human shaped statues. A (normal-sized) rat scurried underneath, and one monster—slightly larger than the rest—snapped it up in its jaws. The other two hissed at it, and it responded by standing on its hind legs and engorging its pulsating red neck. The two quickly backed down.

With a gulp, Oscar looked away, leaning his head back, "Basilisks…Damn, I thought we went opposite them".

"Well," Siegmeyer grumbled, "I think we might have gotten ourselves turned around at the intersection with the hole".

Oscar grimaced as his mind flashed to that terrifying instant where, were it not for his friend, he would have plummeted further into the depths.

He then clenched his jaw, "We should turn back".

Siegmeyer held up a hand, "Now hold on, friend, I think we can take them".

Oscar scoffed, "Are you mad? There's three of them!"

Siegmeyer hummed, "Yes, but they have not seen us, we have firebombs, and one of the best archers I've ever had the pleasure of working with".

Oscar furrowed his brow, "Siegmeyer, you ca—"

"Not to mention," Siegmeyer interrupted, "knowing Garret, he'll probably come by and collect whatever items are lying behind them later, by himself".

Oscar scowled, "…All right, let's do it".

Siegmeyer patted him on the shoulders, "Good man". He then reached into his pouch, pulling out a few firebombs, "On my mark".

With a sigh, Oscar pulled out his bow, stepping out from the corner. "One," he grabbed an arrow from his quiver, "Two," he nocked the arrow, "Three!" as Siegmeyer threw his first firebomb, Oscar loosed the arrow; the former blanketing the three monsters in red-hot flames, and the latter lodging itself into the largest Basilisk's 'eye'.

The three monsters screeched in pain and rage, whirling around to find the source of their agony. Another firebomb showed them where to direct their rage.

The largest one was the first to react, rushing forward and engorging its neck. It leapt high in the air, mouth aimed down at the two knights.

Thinking quickly, Oscar aimed an arrow at its neck, where it hit its mark. The Basilisk gurgled as it fell to the ground, scrambling for air.

Siegmeyer jumped forward with a roar, slicing the monster's head off.

By then, the other two Basilisks had put out the flames, and were warily glaring at the Catarinan.

Siegmeyer stood up, hefting his blade on his shoulders. With a righteous bellow, he charged the two monsters.

Oscar bit back a curse, running forward with his bow drawn. He let loose an arrow into one of the monster's eyes (the actual, white pinpricks just above the jaw), stopping it dead, but the second one had swelled its throat, letting loose thick, golden mist.

Oscar slid to a stop, but Siegmeyer charged through nonetheless. Before Oscar could cry out in alarm for his friend, though, the Onion knight burst through the mist, grabbing the Basilisk by one of its throat. He lifted the monster high above his head, and with tremendous force, shoved his blade through its abdomen.

Oscar let out a sigh of relief at the sight, before twisting his face into a frown. He stomped towards Siegmeyer, as the man tossed aside the monster's corpse. He stopped just behind the Catarinan, "What the hell was that?"

Siegmeyer turned his head, a jovial tone in his voice, "Victory, my good friend!"

"You could have turned to stone!"

Siegmeyer hummed, "Well, yes, but life is all about taking risks".

Oscar brought a hand to his helmet, lifting the faceplate to rub his temples, "Just, don't do anything that reckless again, all right?"

Siegmeyer slapped his friend on the shoulder, "Of course! Sorry I worried you," Oscar grunted, pulling his faceplate down. "Now then," the older man continued, "Let's see what these things were guarding".

They followed the path through a few twists, where it ended at a corpse with a familiar white glow around it. Siegmeyer reached it first, leaning over to pick it up. He tilted his head, "What an odd ring".

Oscar looked over the man's shoulder, then paled at the sight of a vertical, white, glowing line cut across an inky black background. He slapped the ring out of Siegmeyer's hand; rather, he would have, had the man not noticed and moved out of the way. "I say, what's gotten into you?"

Oscar shakily pointed to the ring, "Don't you know what that is?"

Siegmeyer arched a brow, "A gaudy ring?"

"That's the eye of the beast that ravaged Astora centuries ago!"

Siegmeyer looked at the ring with renewed interest, "Truly? How can you be sure?"

Oscar shivered, "There are pictures—warnings—everywhere back home. Trust me, I know".

Siegmeyer, "Very well…let's ask Garret for his opinion on what we should do with this".

Oscar slowly nodded his head, "Fine, let's hear what he has to say".

 **Line Break**

Oscar rapidly tapped his foot, shifting his gaze between the doorway and the ring rolling around in Siegmeyer's palm.

Siegmeyer hummed, "You're going to put a dent in the floor".

Oscar would have responded, were it not for a low groan coming from the entrance to the room. Garret trudged in, head hung low. He narrowed his gaze at Oscar, "You owe me".

Oscar jolted, "Pardon?"

"I just spent the last ten minutes running around trying to get back after killing a giant rat—which doesn't come back to life—for you".

Siegmeyer frowned, "Surely you could have waited for the rest of us before you tackled the beast".

Oscar snorted, "You aren't one to talk, 'Basilisk Slayer'".

Garret stared wide-eyed at the older man, "What?"

Siegmeyer rubbed the back of his helmet bashfully, "Yes, well…"

"You get cursed?"

Siegmeyer shook his head.

Garret nodded his head, "Good, we don't have many purging stones anyway".

Oscar coughed into his hand, "Moving on, there's something you need to see".

Garret cocked a brow, but turned to face Siegmeyer as the man grunted in agreement. He then held up the ring in between his fingers.

Garret carefully grabbed it, "Ah! You found the Ring of the Evil Eye".

"What does it do?"

"Oh," Oscar scoffed, "Who cares what it does?!"

Garret stared at Oscar, before the ring's background flashed into his mind. He frowned, "I can see why you don't like this…well, don't worry, it's kind of useless for us anyway".

"Oh?"

Garret shrugged, observing the ring, "Yeah. It's enchantment kicks in when you slay an enemy—healing you a bit for each kill. However, since we have at least a dozen Estus Flasks with at least ten charges each…yeah, useless".

Oscar nodded, "Then you'll have no problem if we get rid of it".

Garret pursed his lips, "…Not happening".

Oscar frowned heavily, "Beg pardon?"

"It's a unique item," Garret placed the ring in his satchel, "It wouldn't feel right to just throw it out," feeling Oscar's incredulous stare, he added, "Don't worry, no one's going to be wearing it".

Oscar was silent, before sighing, "…So long as I don't see it ever again, I don't care".

Garret smiled, "Good man".

Siegmeyer then jerked his head at Garret, "How did your meeting go with the," his face scrunched up in distaste, "Darkwraith?"

Garret leaned his head against the wall, "First off, he has a name, and its's Kirk. Second off—" he was interrupted as footfalls reached their ears.

Solaire and Beatrice soon entered to room, "Hello all!" the witch said brightly.

Solaire nodded to his comrades, then reached into his pouch, "Garret, we found something, and we don't know what to do with it".

Garret tilted his head at the comment, before his face split into a wide smile. He jumped to his feet, "Gimme!" he shouted, grabbing the golden weapon.

Solaire flinched as the trident was wrenched from his hands, "Ah, so you know what it is".

Oscar peered at the weapon, "Wasn't that the weapon wielded by that tall man in the Undead Parish, one of Seath's minions, no?"

Solaire nodded, "Yes, we killed another one a bit deeper in the sewer," he turned to Garret, "Now then, what does it—um…"

All present tilted their heads to the side as Garret held the weapon in both hands, pointing it to the ceiling. They exchanged glances when the young man started to dance in place, wildly, and with an odd smile on his face.

Beatrice opened her mouth, "Garret I don't think—" she then noticed a small, almost transparent white aura surrounding his feet. Then, Garret stopped his dance, and the white aura extended past his feet, buffeting her and the three knights slightly.

She stared at herself, she felt less tired, energized. She clenched her hands, "What in the world? Some sort of bodily enhancement?"

Garret nodded, smile still on his face, "Yup, increases the strength of the caster and all those in their vicinity, for twenty seconds, though I'm going to try and see if I can make it last longer," he muttered to himself.

Oscar eyed the weapon appreciatively, "That'll be of great use!"

Garret nodded, "Especially since we're about to go up against the guardian of this zone".

Solaire hummed, plopping down in front of the Bonfire, "All right, what is it?"

"A dragon!"

Eight eyes stared at Garret. Beatrice chuckled uneasily, "You're joking…right?"

"Well, the descendent of one, at any rate," Garret admitted, "It's heavily mutated due to…gluttony I guess. Anyway, it's upper body transformed into a massive mouth with countless razor-sharp teeth, it's got four legs, two arms, a tail—which we are going to cut off—and two pairs of wings that no longer work".

The silence in the room was palpable, "…How many teeth?"

Garret snorted, "I never really took the time to count, Solaire".

Siegmeyer waved, "You said we're going to cut its tail off?"

Garret nodded, "Yeah," he then took out his Weapon Smithbox, as well as some titanite, "its tail becomes a pretty sweet axe—you might like it Siegmeyer". He then went more in depth as to how the monster attacked, taking great care to stress the fact that all yellow goop is to be avoided at all costs. "Of course," he crossed his arms, "Worst comes to worse, me and Beatrice should be able to repair any equipment with the Repair Spell".

Siegmeyer nodded, "Right. Now then, going back to the matter of the Darkwraith…"

Garret nodded, "Got it all sorted out, we'll be fine once we eventually cross that bridge".

"You're sure?"

Garret waved his hand, "Positive".

Siegmeyer grunted, "Then I suppose it will have to do," he then stood up, hefting his blade on his shoulder, "Now then, let's go kill a dragon!"

 **Line Break**

Garret twirled his trident as he companions checked their own weapons, "Everyone good?"

Four voices called out in confirmation. Garret nodded, silently leading them down to the fog door.

Garret shivered as the cool mist engulfed his body, and just as quickly disappeared. He rolled his neck as he stomped through the mucky sewer water, glaring at the drop-off several yards ahead. He idly noted his friends come up next to him.

Then, a small, reptilian head poked up over the drop-off, looking around the large, cavernous room.

Oscar let out a breath, "Is it too much to ask that you've been pulling our legs, and that is the actual beast we're meant to kill?"

Then, the rest of the beast revealed itself; two large, scaly hands crashing down on the stone floor, pulling up an even larger body, which was (as Garret had said) split open vertically, dozens upon hundreds of teeth lining its insides. By now, it had pulled up the rest of its body, including its four large, tattered black wings, two pairs of legs as dangerous looking as its arms, and a thick tail which curled and uncurled around its body. It arched its body upwards, roaring.

Garret looked over his shoulder, "That answer your question?"

Solaire gulped, audibly, "Um…it looks like—"

"Save it," Garret sternly stated, "We're all adults here," he glared at the beast as it started to stomp forward, "No need for that".

He then lifted his trident in the air, holding it in both hands. "Remember folks, go for the tail!"

After completing his dance, the beast had made it halfway to them, and roared once more. It the slammed its body onto the ground, and charged forward; the five humans scattered.

Beatrice and Garret immediately aimed their catalysts, shooting blue magic at the beast as it lifted its body back up. It raised one of its hands to block the projectiles, but that left it open Siegmeyer to run up and attack its abdomen. As this happened, Solaire and Oscar had made it to the monstrosity's tail, and were hacking away at it.

Oscar let out a grunt as he gripped his blade in both hands, jumping forward and bringing his blade down at base of the 'dragon's' tail. Unfortunately, his blade went too deep, lodging into its putrid flesh. Oscar groaned, lifting his feet up to placed them on the tail, pulling with all his might. With a massive grunt, he wrenched it free—incidentally, creating an even larger gash—which caused the monster to roar in agony.

It shifted over, lifting its tail right over Oscar, who braced himself as the dragon slammed it downward.

Then, a flash of yellow light entered the corner of his vision, and a crackling sound assaulted his ears. Oscar grinned as Solaire's miracle slammed into the tail, dislodging it, sending it flying away. Solaire ran over to the downed Astoran, extending his arm, "C'mon," he said as he pulled Oscar up, "There's still work to be done".

Garret and Siegmeyer took advantage of the monster's pain to unleash a flurry of blows on its sides. They were forced to the side, however, when it started to stomp erratically, howl madly. It slammed its body on the ground once more, and rushed for Beatrice.

The witch yelped, and dodged to the side, letting the beast slam into the wall, allowing her another view blasts of sorcery. It slammed one of its feet down towards her, sloppily, and she hopped back. Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice its arm swinging down to grab her. Fortunately for her, Garret did.

With a yell, he ran forward and shoved her aside, crying out as a large, scaly hand wrapped around his torso. Knowing what was about to occur, he frantically attacked the arm, using his Flame to try and light it ablaze for good measure. It did not work.

Garret dropped his spear, opting to grab two of the large teeth inching closer as he was slowly pushed into the monster's maw. He planted his feet on a couple of teeth as well, shaking as its 'jaw' tried to work him fully inside.

Siegmeyer, seeing the state his friend was in, yelled in righteous fury. He idly noted Solaire and Oscar run up as well, and was relieved to see Beatrice (stricken as she was) scramble away to safety.

Her jerked his head at his fellow knights, "Everyone take a limb!"

They all quickly found their marks, and hacked (or shot) away.

As they were doing this, the beast was forced to lessen its attack on Garret to focus on the new threats. This allowed Garret to reach into his satchel and pull out a firebomb, tossing it into the beast's innards. As it shuddered in pain, Garret tossed another firebomb in.

This time, the monster's roar was forceful enough to shove Garret away, the young man landing on a dilapidated pillar. He lay on his back, sighing in relief as the monster disappeared in a white light.

He heaved a great breath, gulping down a swig of Estus, "Anyone dead—well, deader than usual?"

"No".

"Nope".

"I'm good".

"All is well!"

Garret looked down at his comrades, "We get the axe?"

Siegmeyer hefted a massive, black axe.

"My trident?"

Beatrice held the weapon above her head, albeit shakily.

Garret nodded, "Cool, cool…Just, give me a minute," he said, "I'll be down when my limbs don't feel like jelly".

 **A/N: And done. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Little Talks

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Garret arched his back, wincing as his spine popped.

Siegmeyer hissed, "Are you sure you're all right?"

Garret nodded, "Don't worry, I drained a flask, I'm all healed up…just…thought I could stick the landing better".

Oscar grimaced, "I didn't think hips could bend that way".

Garret shuddered, "Obviously not". He then shook his head, "Moving on," he turned to Beatrice, Siegmeyer, and Solaire, "See you guys at the entrance?"

The three nodded. "Do take care," the Sun knight said as he led the Witch and Catrinan to clear the way.

Oscar waved them goodbye, then turned around, facing the tall, dark iron doors that stood imposingly at the end of the path. His gaze then fell to their true objective.

He silently followed Garret as they approached the strange man sitting cross-legged on a reasonably dry bit of stone. Oscar cocked a brow at the man's garments—Garret had called it armor, but there was no way something with that man jangling pieces of metal could be considered protective garb by any means—the pair of horns that protruded from his bronze helm were by far the most interesting sight (though the small bifocals welded onto the front of it were a close second).

Garret inclined his head slightly, "Hello there, lovely day, isn't it?"

The man bowed his head, "Aye, siwmae. A fine day, if a bit damp". He straightened up, "I am Domhnall of Zena, who might you be?"

"Garret," the sorcerer pointed behind him, "and this is Oscar, of Astora".

Domhnall nodded, "A pleasure to meet you both".

Oscar crossed his arms, "What are you doing here?" he asked (sincerely, Garret only said there was a man in the depths they should escort to Firelink).

Domhnall shrugged, "I'm what you might call a peddler. I'm fond of trinkets and oddities. I had hoped these sewers would prove a rich source of such items," he sighed in a somewhat dramatic way, "but I was wrong".

Garret quirked a brow, "Really?"

"Yes".

"You searched this place, top to bottom?"

Domhnall grunted, "Of course".

Garret simply smirked, reaching into his satchel, "No you didn't".

Whatever retort Domhnall had died in his throat as Garret (much to Oscar's contention) held out the Ring of the Evil Eye. The peddler from Zena leaned forward, obviously enraptured. "Oh my…" he reached a hand out, then paused, tilting his head up to Garret. At the sorcerer's nod, he took the ring, examining it closely. "Where did you find this?"

"Oscar and a friend of ours found it down a path behind some basilisks," Garret replied.

Domhnall chuckled, "Of course. I knew I shouldn't have given up on that area". He took another look at the ring, "…Might you be willing to…part with it?"

Before Garret could answer, Oscar gruffly asked, "And why do you want the ring?"

Domhnall looked over at the Astoran, "Well…it looks nice".

Oscar scoffed, "Do you even know that it is?"

Domhnall nodded, before sighing, "The eye of the beast that decimated Astora ages ago, obviously".

Oscar blinked, "And…you still want it?"

Domhnall nodded again, "Like I said, it looks nice".

Oscar huffed, but Garret waved him off, "Oscar, calm down. I already told you, ring's practically useless".

The knight just shook his head, muttering under his breath.

Garret turned back to Domhnall, "Anyway, sure, I'm willing to trade you for it".

Domhnall clapped his hands giddily, reaching into his pack, "Now, I've got some weapons, armor, a few resins…" he trailed off as he started to unfurl it.

Garret smirked, "Got any keys?"

 **Line Break**

"So, Mistress Quelana, she wasn't the most powerful of the Witches".

"No".

"But she invented Pyromancy".

Havel growled lowly, before noticing that he was pushing a bit too hard into Benito's plumage, and calmed himself (but not before the bird flew away, squawking in annoyance), "Whatever you say," he spat out with an air of finality.

Undeterred, Laurentius continued, "But she would have been caught in the aftermath of Izalith's fall. Only someone with immense power could have not only survived, but lived on to be coherent enough to invite an entirely new field of magical study!"

Repressing the urge to slam his hammer in the man's torso, Havel turned to face the Pyromancer, rising as he did so, "…I'm only going to say this one more time. I was imprisoned, in a tower, for millennia. The only information I can give you about," he let out a shuddering sigh, "Quelana and her family is what I know of from before Izalith fell," he stood over Laurentius, who was trembling slightly, "So quit asking!"

Laurentius stammered, before finding his voice, "Y-Yes sir," and backing away.

Havel sat down with a huff.

"Look at you, scolding him like a knight would his squire".

Havel snorted, "Speaking from experience?"

The knight shook his head, "Oh no, I was a model trainee. Squired under a Catarinan duke and gained knighthood three years later". He smirked when Havel turned to face him, "Oh yes, I was quite the overachiever".

Havel grunted, "Well, obviously that zeal disappeared as you grew older". The knight nodded idly, observing Benito as he flew above. Havel hummed, "I wonder, if it is not too troubling, what caused your apathy?"

"Oh, I don't know, what caused you to be locked away in that tower?"

"I tried to kill Seath".

"And how did that work out?"

Havel met the knight's smarmy grin with a glower.

The knight chuckled, "All right, since you've shared, it's only fair if I do the same". He shifted on his pillar, sitting up and staring at the Bonfire. "I contracted the curse…so very long ago, just before they built that asylum to ship off all us undead folk". He pursed his lips, "I had heard about the bell—the one up in the church—and how ringing it would—what was it, 'open the gates leading to the home of the gods to end the curse of undeath'". He laughed, "Even joined up with a group of like-minded fools—I'll touch on that soon enough". He shook his head, "Regardless, we went up through the Burg, died a few times, made our way up to the church, died some more, fought a pair of gargoyles on the church roof, didn't die, oddly enough".

Havel snorted.

"Oh, but wait," the knight smiled mirthlessly, "it gets better. You see, no one told me that there were two bells. When nothing happened after ringing the one, I was awful confused—rang the thing a couple more times, thought that the gods couldn't hear the ringing through the clouds".

Despite himself, Havel chuckled at the thought.

"I asked my 'friends' what happened, and our cleric informed us that there was a second bell down in Blighttown. Thankfully, one of us had a key to that unlocked a gate leading down to Blighttown through New Londo. And when we got there," he whistled lowly, "We got destroyed. Poison filling our lungs, darts finding their way through the chinks in our armor, and worst of all," he grew pale, taking a deep breath, "Those…abominations that could do naught but shoot fire out of this cavernous hole where their stomach should be". He shuddered, staying silent for a long, pregnant moment. "…The deaths I suffered then convinced me that all this 'cure' business was a load of crock, impossible to accomplish, so," he shrugged, "Why even bother?"

Havel hummed, "What happened to your friends?"

The knight shrugged, "Two of our group—Stanley and Rosalie—wandered off for the Burg. Another one—Mildred—went down to Blighttown. And the final member—Romeo—went up to the forest. Obviously, I haven't seen any of them since we split".

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry".

The knight lazily waved an arm, "It's fine," he closed his eyes, leaning back, "It happened ages ago".

Havel hummed, "Well, I hope you hold on long enough to see us bring an end to the curse".

The knight chuckled, "I await with bated breath".

Havel nodded, then turned his head as he heard voices coming from the direction of the Burg. As he looked at his friends, he asked, "Tell me, Knight, what is your name?"

The man cracked open an eye, smirking lightly, "My name? No one's bothered to ask for years now".

"Have you forgotten it?"

"Humph, if only". After a moment, he closed both eyes again, "…Mathias".

Havel inclined his head, "It was nice talking with you, Mathias".

"Whatever you say".

Havel walked over to Beatrice, Solaire, and Siegmeyer, "How was your excursion?"

"Went well," Beatrice said as Benito landed on her staff, "Killed some kind of dragon…thing".

Havel cocked a brow, "Dragon-thing?"

She shrugged, petting Benito, "You'd have to ask Garret".

"You might be pleased," Solaire piped up, "to know that we killed one of Seath's channelers".

Havel grinned lowly, "Shame I missed it". He then looked over their shoulders, "And where are Garret and Oscar?"

"Stayed behind to escort a merchant from out of the Depths," Siegmeyer replied.

"They should be arriving soon enough".

"And after that we head down to…Blighttown?"

"Yes," Solaire shuddered, "Sounds like a terrible place".

"Sure," Havel mumbled, more concerned with who he would meet down there than anything else.

 **Line Break**

"So, crystalline weapons are stronger?"

"Aye," Domhnall nodded.

"But," Oscar performed a few practice swings, "Crystal shatters".

"Correct".

Oscar held the sword out, "So you see the problem?"

Domhnall nodded, taking the blade, "Ah, but you forget friend, this is magic crystal. Whoever made it knew what they were doing".

"Seath". Domhnall and Oscar turned to face Garret, "He developed the magic behind crystalline weapons".

Oscar and Domhnall nodded in understanding. Oscar then blanched, "You should avoid showing those off".

Domhnall frowned as he out the sword away, "What do you mean?"

Garret hissed, "Oh right, Havel".

Domhnall looked between the two, "Havel…the Mad Bishop?"

"He's only 'mad' when it involves Seath, and even then, it's a slow burn".

Garret stopped at the top of the stairs leading down to Firelink Shrine, "So, I figure you can set up shop down there," he pointed towards the elevators, "near a bunch of pots".

Domhnall hummed, turning around, "I don't know…That archway looks appealing".

Garret grunted, reaching into his satchel, "I might make use of your services, and I'm not fond of jumping over chasms".

"Humph, fair enough". He made to step down, but a flash of light caught his attention.

He quirked his brow as the light started to take the shape of a person, shifting his gaze to a ring wearing a similar glow on Garret's hand.

"Ooh!" he leaned down to look at the magical item, "And what is this?"

"Not for sale".

Domhnall lifted his head up, staring at Garret's cocked brow, before shrugging, "All right," he stated as he headed down.

Garret turned to face the light, smiling as it disappeared to reveal Princess Dusk. The Princess curtsied, "Garret," she turned, "Oscar".

"Princess," the knight bowed, before walking down. "I'll get everyone together," he said to Garret.

Garret nodded, before bowing to Dusk as well, "Dusk, how are you?".

"Well, enough. Better now that I'm back here".

He straightened, "Glad to hear it," and offered his hand.

Dusk smiled at the gesture. She clasped his hand in her own, before pulling him forward, wrapping her arm around his.

Garret stiffened, before shaking relaxing, walking down with her, making idle conversation.

 **A/N: Well…that took a while. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Down We Go

 **Dark souls is owned by From Software.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Beatrice frowned, staring hard at Dusk, "…This feels wrong".

Griggs hummed, "Yes, this is quite a peculiar sensation".

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Garret pitched in, "I'm fi-gah!". He let out a yelp as he tripped on a stone, falling flat on his face, and shattering his Chameleon spell.

Dusk sighed, shaking her head as Garret pushed himself up, "Spatial awareness, Garret, spatial awareness".

"Yeah, yeah," the young man muttered. He stared down at his feet, "Still," he smirked, "That was kind of fun".

Beatrice scoffed, carefully avoiding a pile of old bricks, "Yeah, no".

"The practical applications of this are, actually, astounding," Griggs stated.

Dusk smiled, "Well, I have had certainly a lot of fun hiding from my retainers…in my youth!" she quickly added, face slightly flush.

While Griggs ignored her in favor of entertaining his own thoughts, Garret and Beatrice (who undid her illusion) gave her odd looks.

Dusk simply looked down, fighting her growing blush, staring at the hem of her dress.

Beatrice chuckled, "I knew there was a reason I started to like you, despite that stupid thing on your head.".

Dusk flitted her gaze to the witch, "Well, you are not so bad yourself, once one gets past your choice in clothing".

Garret let out a snort, chugging a bit of Estus, "Well, nice to see that you two got over…whatever got you both riled up over the other".

Dusk and Beatrice both flushed (Dusk was beginning to feel a bit worried about all the blood rushing back-and-forth through her body), "Oh…you noticed?" the princess bashfully muttered.

Another snort, "Everyone 'noticed'," he smiled at the two, "I'm going to head over to Laurentius, upgrade my flame," he nodded to Beatrice, "We're heading out in about twenty minutes". He then smiled at Dusk, "I'll let you know when I'll send you back".

As Garret walked off, Dusk frowned lightly, before turning to her two remaining students. Rather, her one remaining student. "Griggs?" she looked at the spot where the sorcerer last was, only to find it devoid of pottery, "Where did he…?"

Beatrice shrugged, "Search me, the man knows how to make an exit".

Dusk tightened her hands around her catalyst, "Um…about the, uh, 'whatever' Garret was talking about-"

Beatrice cut her off with a wave of her hand, "Don't worry about it. He's all yours".

Dusk blinked, "…What?"

Beatrice raised her arms over her head, arching her back with a yawn, "Garret, pursue him as you will," she sent the princess a small grin, "I won't stop you".

Dusk frowned, which caused Beatrice to chuckle, "I'm being honest".

At Dusk's still disbelieving expression, Beatrice sighed, "Look, I'll admit I was…interested…in Garret when I was first freed from my crystal; but I also spent centuries trapped in a crystal, with my final thoughts, before sealing myself away, being something along the lines of 'I need to meet this man again'," she scratched the back of her neck, "That doesn't make for the most stable of mental states, in hindsight".

Dusk's face relaxed into a neutral expression, "And, now you have no interest in Garret?"

Beatrice shrugged, "Well, he is handsome, I won't deny that, and he does make good conversation, but nothing romantic". Just then, Garret let out a cry of pain; both women turned, to see Garret hastily putting out a fire that had come to life on his sleeves, while Laurentius beat his hat against his student's arms.

Beatrice bit back a laugh, "Yeah, you're free to get all that".

Dusk's mouth twitched, before turning into a full smile as she shook her head, "I graciously thank you for your permission".

 **Line Break**

Laurentius nervously twiddled his thumbs as he waited for the rest of Garret's party, "Oh, I can't believe I'm actually going to meet Master Quelana!"

Havel sighed, "What exactly do you plan on doing, when you meet her?"

Laurentius shrugged his shoulders, though it came across as more of a nervous spasm, "I mean, I hope that she'll take me in as a student, like she did for Master Salaman. Though, he did say that her lessons were hard, and dangerous…what if I'm too weak?" the pyromancer brought a hand up, nibbling his fingernails, "Oh! What if there is some sort of trial? Oh my, oh my…"

Solaire, turning away from the strange sight of Benito and the giant crow pecking at each other, quirked a brow, before nudging Havel. The bishop hummed, before standing up to face Laurentius. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder, forcing him to stop his ramblings, "Listen, I can't claim to know what you're master went through under Quelana's tutelage, but I do know Quelana," a small smile wormed its way onto his face, "and I can assuredly say that, should she agree to teach you, she won't allow you any unnecessary harm".

Laurentius stared at the man, craning his head up to peer into that gray helm, then looked down, letting loose a calming breath, "Thank you, Sir Havel".

Havel grunted, patting the man on the back, "Don't mention it," and then walked over to a pillar, leaning back on it.

Siegmeyer, who watched the exchange, strode over to Havel sitting down on a broken piece of wall. After taking a moment to make sure he was properly balanced, the Catatrinan turned, "Tell me, or don't if it's too personal, but…were you and this Quelana person…involved?"

Havel slowly turned to face the man. He internally debated whether he should answer the man, before remembering that he had a wife (in fact, Havel was pretty sure that outside of himself, Siegmeyer was the only one of their who has actual romantic experience). He nodded, "Yes, we were, as you put it, involved".

Siegmeyer hummed, "Married?"

A shake of the head, "No".

Siegmeyer clicked his tongue, "I see…"

Havel grunted, "What, do you disapprove?"

Siegmeyer waved an arm, "Oh no, Frida and myself spent a few years together before making our union official—Catarina isn't too formal in that regard. I just figured, you know, what with you being a bishop and all".

Havel let out a bark of laughter, "I'm not that kind of bishop…actually, now that I think of it, I'm not even sure how I even gained that title…" he shrugged, "I suppose it's because I spent so much time with the gods".

Siegmeyer hummed, "Makes sense I suppose".

Just then, a loud, shrill whistle (which was met with a pair of shrill caws) sounded from just below them. "Strategy meeting!" Garret cried out not a second later.

Havel and Siegmeyer got up, walking down the steps (doing their best to ignore Mathias's irate grumbling).

Down the steps, Beatrice rubbed her ears, "How do you do that?"

Garret shrugged, "My grandfather was a dog breeder, taught me how to whistle so that I could help him round up the dogs".

Oscar snorted, "Too bad there aren't very many applications for that particular talent".

Once everyone had made it down, Garret clapped his hands together, "All right people, we're heading down to Blighttown, and I'm not going to lie, it's a horrible place".

"Horrible how?" Solaire asked.

"Mathias mentioned something about fire-breathing abominations," at his companions questioning stares, he elaborated, "Mathias is the man on the fallen pillar".

Garret's jaw dropped, "He has a name?!" he then shook his head, "Wait, what am I saying, of course he has a name". He fully faced Havel, "Regardless, those things aren't all that much trouble. No, the real issue is the muck we'll have to traverse once we reach the bottom. It's poisonous, and really sticky, so we'll be forced to a crawl".

"Oh, joy," Oscar muttered.

"I mean," Garret reached into his pocket, "I have a ring," he pulled out said ring—a rusty, pathetic looking chain of a ring—flipping it in the air like a coin, "That will let someone walk normally through the muck, but it's only one ring, and there are," he took a quick headcount "seven of us so…yeah".

"But the real issue is the poison, so while you guys head on down to the entrance to Blighttown, I'm going to see moss lady and pick up some purple moss. After heading down the elevator to New Londo, make a right and go down the tower; from there, cross a couple of wooden planks—don't worry, their safe—and you'll end up in front of the entrance. There are only three enemies at the entrance, big, slow guys with poisonous clubs, but I'm confident you all can handle it. Any questions?"

There were none.

Garret nodded, "Great, I'll see you all when I've got the moss".

Garret got up, moving towards the stairs leading up, almost bumping into Oscar on the way, "Woah!" Garret exclaimed, stepping aside.

"Oh, sorry Garret," Oscar said somewhat sheepishly, "Just trying to get to Ana".

As Oscar walked on, Garret stilled, his trepidation for the upcoming area had overshadowed thoughts of what was to come.

He spared a quick glance towards the siblings, before biting back the ache in his heart, _"It's all going to work out in the end,_ " he all but shouted in his mind.

He continued this mantra as he headed for the aqueduct.

 **Line Break**

Havel gazed silently, every bit as stoic as his reputation boasted, at the crowned ruins that are now New Londo. He sighed forlornly, tearing his gaze away from what looked like the remains of a cathedral. "How could you all let this happen?" he whispered, bitterly.

"Hm, you say something?"

"Nothing of importance, Solaire".

The Astoran nodded, fidgeting slightly. "I don't know how they could stand it".

"Stand what?"

"This…" Solaire gestured around him, "Darkness".

Havel grunted, pointing to the various lanterns dotting the dilapidated architecture.

"I'm talking about the lack of a SUN!" he responded heatedly.

Havel slowly turned to stare at the knight, who coughed into his hand, "Uh, apologies".

Havel simply waved his hand, "It's fine, I know what you mean".

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Both knights turned, waving at the confused seer.

Havel grunted, "We cleared the path ahead—it stinks, would have been nice if you mentioned that," Garret chuckled, "and I felt…I don't know, a queer nostalgia at the sight of this flooded city".

Garret hummed, heading for the stairs, "You ever been there?"

"Once," Havel replied, "When Gwyn anointed the Four Kings a piece of his soul".

Solaire paused, "I'm sorry, his what?"

"His Soul," Havel repeated. He then snorted, "The man handed pieces of that thing out like it was an infinite supply of candy; which, to be fair, it was".

"Delectably sweet?"

Now Havel paused, staring blankly at Garret, who returned the look with a bright smile.

Solaire coughed into his palm, "Why don't we go ahead and meet with the others, hm?"

 **Line Break**

"Oscar-"

"I see it," the knight nocked an arrow, taking a moment to aim, and let it fly, knocking another giant mosquito out of the sky.

"How many of them are there?" Siegmeyer wondered aloud.

"A couple dozen I think," Garret replied before climbing down a ladder.

Beatrice shrugged, "Better than that jerk with the blow darts".

Siegmeyer grimaced beneath his helmet, before pushing thoughts of the now dead foe aside, joining his companions down the ladder.

His grimace returned as he laid eyes upon a crude, very fragile looking wooden elevator.

"…I'm not getting on that thing".

"Solaire—"

"I'm of a like mind," Siegmeyer hastily agreed.

Garret groaned lightly, before hopping onto one of the moving platforms, and hopping in place for good measure, staring blankly at the two knights as he sank further down.

Havel grunted, stepping on when then next platform approached.

Siegmeyer let out a low sigh as the wooden contraption held firm.

Once everyone made it down, Laurentius started hopping from foot-to-foot, staring at the large white hill with what looked like spikes jutting out of the ground, "This place is giving me the creeps".

"Oh," Garret smirked, "just now?"

Laurentius chuckled, "Guess my nerves finally gave out".

"Well," he took a second to fire a bolt of sorcery at an approaching mosquito, "Maybe a bonfire will calm your nerves".

The group trekked through the mushy surface of Blighttown, half of them sighing in relief at the sight of a bonfire resting inside a massive aqueduct.

Laurentius brought his Flame out, idly forming and dissipating a fireball. "So, where is Master Quelana?"

Silence.

Oscar nudged Garret, "Hey, what's wrong?"

The sorcerer jolted, "Huh, wha—Oh! Sorry, got a bit distracted".

"Waiting for that Invader you told us about…Mila?"

"Mildred," Havel corrected.

"I think I see her," Solaire said, pointing at a small, black-red light in the distance.

Beatrice peered closer as she fully came into view, slowly moving forward "Is she…?"

"Naked? Almost. She's wearing nothing but loincloths".

Oscar shivered, "That can't be sanitary".

A small thud came from behind them, redirecting their attention to a pale, sitting Laurentius, "Th-th-that's the one! She captured me back on the surface!"

Garret stared wide-eyed, "Wait, really?" Then, after a moment, he started to snigger.

Solaire cocked a brow, "What's so funny?"

Garret waved a hand, "Oh, nothing. It's just," another bout of sniggers, "She's also known as 'Maneater' Mildred".

Silence reigned, until Siegmeyer shook his head, "That was a very poor jest".

Garret would have replied, were it not for a splash of sludge coming from behind him. He turned, coming face-to-face with Mildred.

The portly woman stared at the group, her burlap mask completely covering her face. Yet, it was unnecessary, as her slow, careful steps backwards told them everything they needed.

"Hey there!" Garret waved at the woman, who froze, "Wanna hang with us for a bit?"

Laurentius bolted up to Garret, roughly turning his around, "What in the name of Izalith are you doing?!" he harshly whispered.

"Making a friend," Garret cheekily replied.

Laurentius whipped his head around, seeking support from the others, finding none.

He hung his head low, "Remember why you're here," he muttered, "This is all for knowledge, all for knowledge".

Garret turned back to Mildred, "Well, feel like coming along for a bit?"

The woman was still, before shrugging, and kneeling, disappearing into a dark purple fog.

Garret smiled, sitting down at the bonfire, "And now, we wait".

Oscar regarded his curiously, "You don't want to go and explore?"

Garret yawned, leaning back into his hands, "Later, after we finish our first trip to Anor Londo".

Beatrice stared disgustedly at their surroundings, "You want to come back?"

Garret shrugged, "I mean, not like I can just leave Laurentius flapping in the wind".

"You didn't seem too concerned with my well-being a minuet ago," Laurentius grumbled.

Garret shrugged, opting to stay silent as they waited.

Siegmeyer nudged Havel on the shoulder, "So," he whispered, "are you prepared for these next few meetings with the Witch's daughters?"

"I appreciate the concern, but it's unnecessary," he set his jaw, "I'll be fine".

Siegmeyer was silent, before leaning against the wall, "If you're sure…"

"Positive".

Before Siegmeyer could say anymore on the subject, a series of splashes caught their attention.

All present stood—and in Laurentius's case, edged back slightly—as Mildred entered the aqueduct.

Garret, as he is wont to do, broke the silence, "Hey, how you doing?"

Mildred hefted her almost comically oversized blade on her shoulder, "Goddamn, this brings back some fucking memories," she said, voice surprisingly light.

"What, reminiscing on the countless victims you cooked up?!" Laurentius spat.

"Wha," the woman shook her head, "No, simpler times, back when I thought—hey, I recognize you!"

Despite his earlier outburst, Laurentius shrank back slightly, hiding behind Siegmeyer, "You very well should! You wanted to eat me!"

Mildred snorted, "Good Lord, no! I just strung you up for those mindless shitheels in the depths. We have an understanding. Besides, if I did eat people, I'd prefer them with a bit more meat on the bones—and that they don't whine like bitch at every little nock on the head".

Solaire cocked a brow, "What kind of 'understanding'? You bring them the occasional meal and they don't eat you?"

"Yup".

Beatrice recoiled in disgust, "What about the people you captured?"

Mildred shrugged, "Fuck 'em".

Havel grunted, "Mathias failed to mention she was a sociopath".

Garret nodded, face set in an uneasy frown, "I'm beginning to regret inviting her along".

Mildred abrubtly pointed her blade at Havel and Garret (prompting everyone the bring their own weapons up, "Hold on—did you say Mathias? Brown hair, sharp nose, kinda midgety?"

Garret's eyes narrowed, "I wouldn't use that last descriptor, but yeah, him".

"Well, damn, I thought he threw in the towel after one of those bug demons burned him alive. How's the bastard doing?"

"Fine, apathetically staring at a bonfire hours on end, but fine," Oscar replied.

Mildred paused at that, "Really? Huh," she brought a hand to her chin, "I mean, he ain't hollowed, so that's good, but apathetic…oh well," she made a small gesture, "not my problem anyhow".

Beatrice sharply turned to face Garret, "Can we go now?"

Garret sighed, hefting his trident, "Yeah, let's".

 **Line Break**

Quelana was, for the first time in a long while, intrigued. Not enough to get up from her rather comfortable seat, but intrigued nonetheless.

She could hear the large group as they traveled down that ramshackle contraption the native Blightownsmen called an elevator (before they all went mad at any rate).

She didn't see them—again, she was too comfortable to be bothered to get up and look at them—but she could hear at least five voices, before they faded away at least, which surprised and pleased her. It was nice to know that, despite all the horrible things going on both above and below her, those rascally humans—or Undead, or whatever they liked to call themselves nowadays—could still find the time to bond and work towards a common goal.

" _I wonder if any of them are Pyromancers?"_ she let the thought roll around in her head, before dismissing it. Even if there were any, she doubted they would have the sufficient power to see through her enchantment.

Then, the first two came into view. A pair of knights, one in large, rotund armor that made him (at least, she assumed it was a he) look like some misshapen onion, and the other wearing more standard armor, the only glaring difference being a red feather coming from the top of his helm, and an image of a sun—Lord's above, that brought back memories—on his chest.

They did not see her.

Then came another three (rushing a bit, since the other two had started to fight those giants guarding her family's tomb) another knight, wearing armor a bit fancier than the other two, that madwoman with the cleaver, and a witch (for who else would wear a hat of that size) in leather armor.

They, too, did not see her.

Then, came a man, the sight of which brought back fond memories. Brown, almost tattered clothes, with a hood pulled over his head. So much like that slippery salamander.

And to her quiet joy, he saw her.

"Oh," the man gasped, "Y-you're really here?"

That made smile, she'd always wondered if Salaman spread her teachings and whereabouts, "Hmm? Heard of me, have you?

But he ignored her, turning to look back, "Garret! Garret, you were right, she's here!"

Quelana frowned, they knew she was here? How? They might have heard of her from Salaman, but she was on the surface when she trained him, not down in these dregs.

Soon enough, this Garret person came into view. His eyes shone with what she assumed was glee, but not to the same degree as his friend.

"Hello Quelana," he waved, "How are you doing?"

The Witch blinked, "So…I take it your Salaman's pupils, come to learn from the source?"

His friend nodded, though Garret made a 'so-so' gesture. "I've got a couple of other things in mind". He then looked to the side, face set in a small frown, "Hey! The hell's keeping you? She's right here".

Quelana's face scrunched up, but before she could voice her query, the person came into view.

And her heart stopped.

 **Line Break**

"Hey! The hell's keeping you? She's right here".

Havel swallowed back the lump that had once again formed in his throat.

He stepped forward, coming to a stop just beside Garret, and followed Laurentiuss's line of sight.

Staring at nothing.

Thankfully, Garret had mentioned Quelana's illusion before, and Laurentius mentioned a possible way to counter this. Indeed, the Great Swamp native frowned, and moved closer to Havel.

Only for a flash of fire to stop him in his tracks.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the flames faded away, revealing an all too familiar garb to Havel's old, tired eyes. Only, the hood now fully concealed her face, instead of before, when it only covered her eyes.

He barely registered Garret and Laurentius walking away, concentrating only on the woman in front of him.

She stood, shakily, like she did whenever she'd come face-to-face with some great shock—his mind briefly flashed to a distant memory, a particularly complex trick Ledo had pulled, which then immediately backfired, quite literally, on the eccentric knight. Havel immediately shook away the foggy memory, focusing on the present.

Quelana was in front of him now, one arm held close to her chest, the other reaching up to his helm. But then she stopped.

"N-no," she softly whimpered, "I-Impossible. H-Havel's dead!" She spat out, "You're just an imposter!".

Havel hummed, "I was imprisoned, Quelana, not executed. Though, admittedly, I should be dead".

She was backing up now, until her back was against the wall, "N-no," she whimpered once more.

Havel sighed, placing his hammer and shield on his back, and reached for his helm. Shoving down his lingering nerves, he took it off, setting it aside.

He stared intently at Quelana, desperately wishing to push away her hood, lose himself in her impossibly bright eyes, but stayed his hand; it would not do to push her, not now.

She stared at him, frozen in place. Then, after a time which felt longer than his imprisonment, Quelana let out a quiet sob.

Havel, immediately, moved forward to comfort her, hold her as he did ages ago, only for her to crash into him, grabbing him in a tight hug.

Not for the first time—though the first time in a long while—Havel marveled at the how she found a way to comfortable nestle into his grasp, despite his admittedly bulky armor. The thought quickly faded away, however, as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her, so that that he could nestle his head into the crook of her neck.

Quelana sobs had quieted, enough for her to gasp out, "I-I'm sorry!"

Havel let out a small, disbelieving snort at that, "Wha-What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I-I-I didn't stop you! I should have kept you away from Seath! I should have—"

"Heh…heh…HAHAHAHA," Havel laughed, a great booming laugh—one that had not been heard since his imprisonment—startling his companions and Quelana (though the latter quickly latched onto it as another steady reminder that Havel was really, truly here). He couldn't help it, overjoyed at the fact that after everything, all this time, all those tragedies, Quelana was still Quelana.

He let out a long, happy sigh, bringing a hand up to take off her hood, staring deep into her warm, wet, orange eyes, "You have nothing to be sorry about," he placed his hand on her cheek, smiling as she leaned into it. "I was stubborn, impatient, and arrogant. Nothing would have kept me from trying to kill Seath that day. So please, do not blame yourself, not for my errors".

Quelana laughed, quieter than his own, and closed her eyes. She then brought up her free hand, squeezing his bicep.

Havel's pulse quickened, breath hitching, as he leaned in closer. Then, in a move of desperation, longing, and sheer joy, captured her lips in how own.

And just like that, for a few brief, precious moments, Havel felt a sense of peace that had long eluded him.

But, that peace was merely temporary, and though he would like mothing more than to hold Quelana in his arms until the Flame finally faded away, but he knew that he still had a job to do.

Reluctantly, he pulled away.

Quelana's smile threatened to split her face apart, but it seemed that her rational side had taken control as well, for that same smile quickly morphed into a hard, determined grimace. "Havel, I need you…I need you to do something for me. It's my sister, Quelaag, she's—"

"Transformed into an unholy cross of woman, spider, and fire," Havel interrupted, setting her down.

Quelana's grimace turned into a confused frown, "H-How did you know that?"

Havel turned to his group, who were waiting up near the entrance to Quelaag's lair, "See that man with the Trident," Quelana nodded, "He can see the future, and the past".

Quelana nodded sadly, bending down to pick up Havel's helm "So, he's come to ensure my sister's death," she said, trying to keep her voice from quivering.

Havel chuckled, taking the helmet from her, "Not quite"

Quelana's eyes narrowed, "What do you—?"

"CAW!"

The two flinched at the sudden squawk, facing the sky. Havel grunted, holding his hand out, where Benito landed. The crow preceded to squawk repeatedly, aggravated, at Havel.

Quelana stared wide-eyed at the small bird, "…What is that?"

"A crow," Quelana rolled her eyes, pulling her hood up, "named Benito".

Her jaw dropped, "I'm sorry, 'BeNITO'?.

Havel chuckled, shaking Benito off, who simply settled on his shoulder, "Come on, I'll fill you in on the important bits before we meet your sisters".

Quelana said nothing, letting Havel lead her towards the rest of his group, her arm entwined with his.

 **A/N: This took a lot longer to put out than I wanted, but I'm glad I got through Quelana and Mildred in one chapter, saving Quelaag, the Fair Lady, Kirk, and Ceaseless Discharge for the next one. Oh, and Eingyi I suppose. Plus, I got rid of the whole 'Love Triangle' thing; came to the realization that it was unneeded, plus I didn't want the two (currently only) girls in the group to be divided by something so trivial. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


End file.
